Una realidad distinta
by Maestro Mantis
Summary: Han pasado dos meses desde que Po derrotara a Lord Shen… no… volviendo en el bote… nah… tras la derrota de Tai l-menos! Ya se vayamos aun mas al pasado, a 20 años antes de de que Po fuera nombrado guerrero dragón, mas específicamente al dia en el que Tai lung desato su ira, pero en una realidad distinta. Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Por favor comenten de alguna forma
1. Chapter 1

Vayamos al pasado para inicar nuestra historia, a 20 años antes de que Po fuera nombrado guerrero dragón, mas específicamente al dia en el que Tai lung desato su ira pero en una realidad distinta, en esta realidad del universo de kung fu panda, Tai lung no llego hasta al maestro Oogway, pues Shifu demostró mas determinación al enfrentar a su hijo, un Shifu en plena condición, mas joven y mas fuerte que el que seria dentro de 20 años domino Tai lung, y le confronto verbalmente:

Sh: el maestro Oogway tenia razón, no eres digno de hacerte con el rollo… tu no eres el guerrero dragón, márchate y no vuelvas jamás

Tai: como te atreves, (levantándose de entre los escombros de la pelea) tu no eres mas que un anciano (caminando hacia Shifu)… tu no puedes vencerme (señalándolo con el dedo)

Sh: (suspiro) lamento hacerte esto pero no me dejas alternativa

Shifu se desplazo en menos de un parpadeo la poca distancia que los separaba, sujeto a tai lung por el dedo índice y…

Sh: adiós hijo mío…

Tai: N-NO, SHIFU, NOOOOOO!

Tras aplicarle la llave dactilar al que fue su hijo adoptivo, Shifu no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y aun de pie contemplo donde hasta hace un momento estaba Tai lung, Oogway se acerco a su amigo y tras pensar detenidamente

Oo: sin importar motivo ni de quien se trate la muerte siempre es dolorosa, mas donde hay sombras también hay luz, hoy has librado al valle de lo que podría haber sido su destrucción y a pesar tu perdida amigo mío entiende que has hecho lo que era correcto en esta situación

Sh: con todo respeto maestro, ahora mismo quiero estar solo

Oo: y lo entiendo, nos veremos mas tarde, bajare a ayudar a los aldeanos y dar la noticia

Meses mas tarde, el maestro Shifu se entero de los extraños sucesos en el orfanato de Bao Gu, los acontecimientos a partir de aquí siguieron los ocurridos y que todos conocemos durante los siguientes 20 años en el palacio de jade, Tigresa fue adoptada por el Maestro Shifu este la instruyo de forma distinta a Tai lung asegurándose de no cometer el mismo error que con el Leopardo, llegaron desde lugares distantes el resto de los miembros de de los 5 furiosos… y Po se crio en casa del Sr. Ping

Mientras dos años después de la muerte de Tai Lung en un lugar distante se escribe el destino de un pavorreal…

LJ (lobo jefe): Sr. Shen ya hemos acabado de ensamblar el prototipo, es algo grande pero creo que le gustara, ¡BAJEN EL PROTOTIPO!...

L: ¡en eso estamos!

LJ: bien, Lord Shen, yo… quería preguntarle… ¿cuándo cree que estaremos listos para realizar el ataque?

LS: ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

LJ: los soldados son algo impacientes y les seria más sencillo controlarse si tuvieran una fecha a la que aspirar

LS: bien, si así lo quieres yo calculo que en 18 más o menos 3...

LJ: ¡¿meses?… eso está bastante bien, digo 2 años no es mucho tiempo

LS: ja ¿meses? Un plan como este requiere una larga planificación, necesitaremos 18 años para realizarlo

LJ: ¡¿D-DIJO 18 AÑOS?

LS: más o menos 3 años… por que tardan tanto con la maquina

LJ: emmm no se, déjeme que suba a echarle un vistazo

Tras subir a la plataforma vio como acababan de montar el cañón en la grúa que lo bajaría, el lobo jefe decidió algo que en otra realidad no hiso por temor a desafiar a su amo, le dio una seña al lobo que manejaba la grúa de posicionar el cañón arriba del pavorreal y con un gesto de la mano le dio la orden a Taijitu, lobo que había sido llamado así por el color de su pelaje blanco y negro heredado de su madre una tigresa blanca, de soltar la carga.

La carga se desplomo y el que pavorreal que una ves liderara una terrible venganza ya no vivía mas.

Los lobos se agruparon en el lugar en que yacía bajo cerca de una tonelada de acero el cadáver del pavorreal, miraron a su jefe esperando alguna explicación.

LJ: Señoras y Señores hemos estado siguiendo a este pavorreal con sus intenciones de venganza por años y yo no pienso esperar otros mal%/|# 18 o mas años en una cueva mugrienta guardando rencor, no es saludable, a partir de aquí sois libres de hacer lo que queráis como antes lo fueron, podéis iros sin temor de la manada, pero yo tengo un plan inmediato si todavía quieren seguirme.

Voces y gritos de aprobación se escucharon de parte de todo el clan exigiendo escuchar el plan del lobo líder.

LJ: hay un lugar que podemos tomar como hogar y vivir allí para siempre sin ningún problema... el palacio de Jade!.

Una ves mas los lobos dieron su aprobación y esa misma noche partieron hacia el palacio de jade en un vieje de 2 dias, uno para llegar y uno para prepararse, temprano en la mañana los lobos entraron al pueblo y se dirigieron directamente hacia el palacio.

LJ: demonios… no sabia… que tenían… tantas… escaleras.

Ya arriba el lobo jefe toco la puerta del palacio dando por cosas del destino la casualidad de que le abriera la puerte el maestro Oogway.

Oo: buenos días, en que puedo servirle?.

LJ: buenos días, mi nombre es Gmork, vengo a ver al maestro Oogway para presentar mis servicios al palacio de jade.

Oogway observo el centenar de lobo que tenia Gmork detrás y dejo pasar solo a el.

LJ: ustedes esperen aquí yo me encargo de todo.

Oo: Oogway esta algo ocupado ahora mismo pero yo le comunicare lo que tengas que decir.

LJ: oh está bien vera, nosotros venimos desde una ciudad alejada, podría decirse que nos han exiliado, así queremos prestar nuestro servicios al palacio de jade, sabemos que no cuentan con ningún tipo de guardia algo por el estilo y por eso hemos venido de muy lejos para ver si podemos trabajar aquí, no necesitamos mas que un lugar donde dormir y comida, y nosotros…

Oo: ¿por qué no me dices la verdad jovencito?.

LJ: e-esa es la verdad.

Oo: pareces un niño pequeño tratando de ocultarle algo sus padres, dime la verdad y te ira mejor, créeme.

El lobo jefe al ver a la tortuga con su sonrisa compasiva y tranquila no pudo seguir mintiendo, conto lo sucedido con los pandas, el pavorreal, de cómo quería cambiar su rumbo y redimirse el junto con su numerosa manada.

La sabia tortuga pensó largo rato acerca de lo que había hecho el lobo, podía ver que aunque había maldad en su corazón esta estaba desapareciendo gradualmente y tras varios minutos en los que el lobo mantuvo la mirada baja avergonzado por sus actos, la tortuga hablo.

Oo: pueden quedarse, pero hay un par de detalles, no tenemos tantas habitaciones en el palacio de jade- LJ: por eso no se preocupe solo necesitamos un lugar en el que vivir, subiendo vimos un claro en un costado de la montaña si no le molesta construiremos allí nuestra base.

Oo: muy bien repórtense con el maestro Shifu mañana a primera hora para que les asigne tareas, varias.

LJ: muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias maestro…

Oo: puedes llamarme Oogway.

LJ: ¿¡Q-QUE!

Oo: jejeje.

Al día siguiente Shifu se encontró con los lobos al pie de la escalera, si bien no confiaba ya que Oogway le había dicho lo sucedido con los pandas, era una orden de su maestro y debía confiar en él, dividió a los lobos en 3 grupos, un grupo estaría asignado a cuidar el palacio, otro grupo mas grande se encargaría de cuidar el valle de la paz y el ultimo grupo se encargaría de ayudar en las plantaciones y trabajos rurales del pueblo, los aldeanos al principio estaban asustado pero tras ver como los lobos se encargaban de bandidos que atacaban el pueblo y como estaban siempre dispuestos a ayudar estos los aceptaron como parte del pueblo y así los lobos consiguieron lo que querían un hogar en el que vivir sin problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Por favor comenten de alguna forma me gustaría saber que piensa de la historia.

Capitulo 2

Tigresa se había criado entrenando con Shifu, los lobos y los cinco furiosos, se había formado para ser una maestra de kung fu, liderar a los cinco y proteger el valle de la paz de amenazas que los lobos no pudieran manejar.

Pero se acercaba algo a lo que ella temía y despreciaba mas que nada… la semana de integración al valle, durante toda una semana los 5 furiosos dejaban su entrenamiento y eran enviados al valle a ayudar en algún lugar baja una tarea específica. Durante toda la semana no tenían permitido practicar kung fu formalmente, no podían entrenar en la sala de entrenamiento, más específicamente en el palacio, debían cumplir con sus deberes en el pueblo y si el lugar a quien eran asignados le daba una baja calificación esa persona debía pasar otra semana ayudando en el puesto que le tocara.

A tigresa le habían tocado de los peores trabajos según ella, había tenido que ayudar en la guardería del pueblo, trabajar en la pastelería y en la floristería, cada año le tocaba algo que sentía era opuesto a su forma de ser, esperaba que por lo menos una vez la pusieran a trabajar con los lobos pero estos eran tantos que no necesitaban ayuda de ningún tipo.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades creyó que podría lograr que su maestro olvidara la semana de integración, tenían tantos eventos y días "especiales" que seguro lo olvidaría.

La mañana del día anterior, sonó el gong los cinco furiosos se levantaron a saludar a su maestro, con un gesto de la mano les señalo que relajaran su postura

Sh: alumnos como sabrán mañana inicia la semana de integración al valle (en la cara de tigresa se dibujo un ligero gesto de frustración), no Tigresa no lo he olvidado, aunque hiciste un buen intento cambiando mi calendario por uno sin señalar

Ti: ¿como supo que fui yo?

Sh: ahora lo se

Ti: (Tigresa tenia una cara que reflejaba completa sorpresa)

El resto de los cinco no pudieron sino tratar de contener la risa ante la maestra descubierta.

Sh: no voy a castigarte, creo que lo que te espera en el valle es más que suficiente, hoy dedíquense a prepararse para su estadía en el valle

Mas tarde mientras empacaban, tigresa gruñía por lo bajo con cada piesa de ropa que empacaba, víbora trataba de calmarla, sin conseguir ningún progreso

Vi: vamos ti sabes que solo será una semana, no es para siempre…

Ti: ¡oh no para ti y los otros es solo una semana para mi son dos!, siempre fallo la primera semana en la calificación y el maestro me hace quedarme otra semana ¡RUAHG! Ya casi siento como mi cuerpo se debilita por la falta de entrenamiento

Vi: estas exagerando, ¿por qué no te tomas esto como si fuera una misión? Así lo harías con los ojos cerrados

Tigresa tenia lo ojos abiertos de par en par, que buena idea, si conseguía enfocarse de esa manera solo estaría una semana sin entrenar.

Ti: bien, lo intentare

Las maestras salieron al pasillo donde los otros estaban esperando por ellas, se reunieron con el maestro Shifu en la entrada del palacio y empezaron a bajar las interminables escaleras.

Ya abajo

Sh: bien Tigresa tu eres la primera, trabajaras aquí con el Sr. Ping, su hijo esta enfermo y necesita asistencia tanto como para cuidarlo como para atender el restaurante

Ti: (haciendo una reverencia juntando una pata con la otra) asi lo hare maestro

Sh:(¿que le habrá pasado?) muy bien continuemos, mantis te toca trabajar en el hospital

Ma: ¿otra vez?

Tigresa se acerco al mostrador cautelosamente, el restaurante ya estaba cerrado, toco la campañilla pero nadie salió

Ti: hola… vengo de parte del templo de jade…

Ninguna respuesta, paso por la puerta que estaba abierta, había algo cocinándose olía bastante bien y cuando estuvo cerca de la olla…

Sp: ¡¿QUIEN ES USTED, ES UN LADRON?

Ti: no yo-(tigresa no alcanzo a responder estaba siendo atacada de cucharasos)

Sp: ¡NADIE ROBA MI RESTAURANTE! NAD-(el ganso se detuvo en seco la maestra le estaba sujetando el ala y lo tenia levantado mirándolo a la cara) ¿maestra tigresa?

Ti: mucho gusto usted debe ser el Sr. Ping (dijo mientras se frotaba donde le habían llegado los cucharasos), el maestro Shifu me asigno a este lugar para ayudar durante la siguiente semana

Sp: oh si, cierto casi lo había olvidado, cerré temprano para atender a mi pequeño Po, el podre esta todo engripado desde hace días, gracias al cielo que esta aquí, el es fanatico de todas esa cosas del karate Ti: Kung Fu Sp: si eso, estoy seguro de que le alegrara verla, podría subir y darle de esta sopa, esta muy débil, apenas y puede comer, yo tengo que prepara comida para poder abrir temprano

Ti: no se preocupe Sr. Ping me hare cargo de esto

Ti: (es una misión, es una misión, solo tengo alimentar a un pequeño ganso, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Po?)

Al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió con lo que vio no había un pequeño ganso había un enorme panda

Ti: ¿Po?

Po: he?... ¡PAPA!¡AHOGA SI ESHTOY GAVE, ESTOY ALUCINANDO! ¡VEO A LA MAESHTA TIGESA Y CON UN PLATO DE SHOPA!

Ti: no estás alucinando

Po: ¿a no?

Ti: no, vengo a ayudar a tu padre durante la semana de integración

Po: wooo shemana de itegacion, esh esho en lo que losh maegstosh bajan al valle a tabajag! ¿entonces eges tú de vegdad?

Ti: si, soy yo de verdad (calma, calma, calma), tu padre me envió a darte de comer

Po: oh gacias, pego yo me alimento solo

Ti: estas enfermo, me encarga-(antes de poder terminar Po le quito la sopa y empezó a comer dejando a la maestra con la boca abierta)… el Sr. Ping dijo que apenas y podías comer

Po: chi veguas meu guagua esh gun exaguedado Ti: termina de tragar

Po: (traga) mi papa esh un exagedado, sholo he estado con gipe un pag de días, no es nada gave

Ti: ya veo

Tigresa empezó a ver la habitación, parecía una tienda de regalos del palacio de jade, si hubieran tenido tienda de regalos, habían posters, tarjetas, pergaminos que tenían nombres maestros escritos en la tapa y también habían unos muñecos, 5 figuritas en la ventana que daba a la calle, mientras el panda terminaba de comer Tigresa se acerco y examino las figuras, eran sus amigos los cinco.

Ti: (me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momento)

Mientras con el maestro Shifu, habían dejado a Grulla en la lavandería del pueblo

Sh: Mono, tu estarás encargado de ayudar al panadero y para terminar, Víbora trabajaras aquí al frente en la floristería

Mo: si maestro Shifu

Vi: ¡YAY!

Shifu se le quedo mirando a la maestra por su reaccion

Vi: es decir… si maestro Shifu

Afuera la esperaba la encargada, le dio la bienvenida y la dejo pasar hablaron un largo rato sobre lo que acarreaba atender la floristería, la tendera se alivio al darse cuenta de lo distinta que era Víbora de la maestra Tigresa, esta ves no ocurriría lo de el año anterior

A la mañana siguiente

Ti: ¡Sr. Ping! ¡Esto es ridículo no voy a salir en publico vestida así!

Sp: pero te queda muy bonito además no puedes atender a los clientes con ese traje de pelea y son mis condiciones si quieres que te de una buena nota

Tigresa no podía sino gruñir por lo bajo, el traje que le había dado el Sr. Ping era distinto de lo que solía usar, era un qipao rosa cuya falda que no le llegaba hasta las rodillas, habían estado discutiendo por casi media hora desde que Tigresa había terminado de cambiarse, Po mientras se había vendado los ojos por petición de la maestra

Ti: por favor señor ping tiene que entend- Sp: por favor al menos por un día así se correrá la voz y mas gente vendrá, mañana no tendrás que usarlo

Ti: ¿lo promete?

Sp: lo prometo… oh pero eso si solo te daré la mitad de la nota, tendrás que esforzarte si no quieres estar aquí otra semana

Ti: ¡¿QUE?

Po: papá ya deja a la maestra tranquila, es una guerrera, los guerreros no usan vestido

Ti: (por lo menos él lo entiende).

Sp: lo siento pero tengo que aprovechar la situación, no todos los días se tiene a una celebridad en el restaurante, imagina los ingresos cuando los clientes vean a la maestra Tigresa en un vestido tan bonito, ¡no pararan de comer aquí!.

Ti: (tengo que enfocarme en la misión, tengo que enfocarme en la misión, puedo hacerlo es solo una semana) ¡Sr. Ping!... lo haré.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Por favor comenten de alguna forma me gustaría saber que piensa de la historia.

Cap 3

Mono había pasado la mañana amasando panes, metiéndolos al horno y atendiendo a los clientes. Hasta que llego la tan esperada hora del descanso en que el cerdo que era dueño del lugar le dejo la hora libre para almorzar.

Vi: he mono, ¿a dónde vas?

Mo: voy a buscar algo de comer, quizás pase por Mantis ¿quieres venir?

Vi: hem… bueno yo

Fl(dueña de la floristería): ve a comer pequeña, yo tengo mi comida justo aquí, pero eso si regresa pronto

Vi: gracias señora Flo, (volteándose hacia Mono) ¿podemos buscar también a Grulla? debe estar cansado de lavar ropa

En la lavandería

Dl: Grulla aquí hay otra cesta de ropa, déjala en remojo por largo rato y luego cuélgala

Gr: enseguida

Tras dejar la ropa Grulla se dirigió a hablar con el encargado de la tienda

Gr: ¿le molesta si voy a comer en lo que la ropa esta lista para tender?

Dl: ¿ah? no, no, anda, te lo has ganado

Gr: gracias

Antes de que pudiera levantar el vuelo tres figuras le llamaron la atención.

Vi: ¡HE! ¿A ti también te han dado el descanso?

Gr: si, ¿Mantis te dejaron salir del hospital?

Ma: no hay nada grave alli, solo un Cerdo hipocondriaco que cree que su grano es un tumor, me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿donde quieren comer?

Mo: yo tengo una idea

Mientras tanto Donde el

Ti: aquí tiene su pedido

Cabra: muchas gracias querida, déjame decirte que te ves muy bonita hoy

Ti: hem… gracias (dijo volviendo a la cosina)

Sp: Tigresa estas haciendo un buen trabajo, pero podrías sonreír un poco mas

Ti: estoy sonriendo (con su cara seria de seriedad)

Sp: bien… ¿podrías subirle un poco de sopa a Po por favor? Debe estar hambriento

Ti: enseguida Sr. Ping

Mientras Po estaba durmiendo hacia un lado, entro Tigresa tratando de despertarlo con calma

Ti: Po te traje comida… ¡DESPIERTA PANDA!

Po: ¿Qué? Oh, gaciash maeshta Tigesha (dijo tomando el tazón de sopa) gomo le va, ¿diene mucho dabajo?

Ti: no es el trabajo, es como tengo que hacer el trabajo, con este vestido y una sonrisa, sin ofender, pero tu padre es frustrante no sé cómo espera que haga esto

Po: shi a veshes puede s- Sp: ¡Tigresa llegaron clientes baja a atenderlos!

Ti: ¡ya voy!... hablamos luego Po

Bajando las escaleras el Ganso la apresuro diciendo algo sobre clientes importantes y que se diera prisa

Ti: que van a querer de com- ¡¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?

Vi: hola Tigresa, lindo vestido

Ti: graci-¡No me han respondido, que hacen aqui!

Ma: este lugar es famoso por sus fideos, dicen que son los mejores de la región y también hoy se a vuelto muy popular por su camarera

Ti: (intentando controlarse) d-diganme que van a o-ordenar

Gr: sopa secreta para todos, es lo que recomiendan comer aquí

Ti: una cosa mas… ¿de quien fue la brillante idea? (tenazas, cola y alas señalaron a Mono)

Mo: muy bonito chicos

Ti: tu, entrenaras conmigo por una semana, ya vuelvo con sus pedidos

Gr: creo que esto no fue una muy buena idea

Ma: neh, el único que la va a pasar mal es mono, fuera de eso esto solo se ve una vez en la vida

Ti: tres ordenes de sopa secreta y una de super picante con jalapeño

Sp: ¡enseguida! (tras un par de minutos en los que el Sr. Ping servia los tazones) aquí tienes

Ti: Bien (caminando hacia la mesa de lo furiosos) aquí esta que disfruten y buen provecho

Todos: ¡gracias!

Todos comían contentos excepto Mono que tubo que salir corriendo a buscar agua mientras tigresa volvía arriba con Po, parecía que el panda la calmaba de sus ataques de ira

Ti: ¡RAGH!

Po: y ahoga que pasho

Ti: los otros cinco furiosos vinieron a verme trabajar y en este traje, eso es tan humillante, GAAAAH tengo que golpear algo o voy a volverme loca (volteo a ver al panda)

Po: ami me miges no shoy shaco de boxeag

Ti: si, tienes razón, seguro te lastimaría, es solo que ya llevo mas de un día sin entrenar, ¿sabes lo frustrante que es?, tener prohibido ir al palacio por toda la semana

Po: entonshes lo que quieges es un sitio paga entenag?

Ti: ¡SI! ¿conoces alguno?

Po: ja clago que conoshco uno pego queda lejosh y mi papa no me dejaga ig así como estoy

Ti: ummm (tigresa miraba fijamente las figuritas de acción de Po) si consigo que te recuperes crees que tu padre te deje salir

Po: echo cleo

Ti: bien espérame aquí (dijo mientras bajaba la las escaleras)

Po: ¿en donde mash te puedo espagag?

Tigresa bajo a toda prisa las escaleras paso las mesas hasta volver con los furiosos, que ahora se estaban riendo de mono que trataba de comer su sopa

Mo: Tigresa eso fue muy suci- Ti: no tengo tiempo para monerías, Mantis ¿puedes buscar unas aguajas de acupuntura?

Ma: hem… seguro, pero debo ir al hospital, dame 2 minutos

Tras pedir las agujas Mantis acompaño a Tigresa al piso de arriba del establecimiento para yudar al hijo de Sr. Ping.

Po: ¡WOOOH el maeshtro Mantish! ¡Esh igualito a shu figuga de axión, que genial! (dijo mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor al maestro)

Ma: ¿el es hijo del Ganso?

Ti: sip

Ma: mucho gusto Po (dijo dándole juntando una de sus tenazas con la pata de panda)

Ti: Po, el maestro Mantis va a hacerte acupuntura, tratara de despejar tu vías respiratorias usando las agujas en los puntos de presión de tu espalda

Po: ¡asombgoso!

Mientras Po se preparaba, mantis le susurraba en el hombro a Tigresa: no se si funcione, el tipo es enorme

Ti: hazlo y te daré cupones de dos por uno para toda la semana

Ma: hecho

Mantis progresaba por prueba y error, la cantidad de… pelo del panda dificultaba mucho la tarea y a medida que pasaban los minutos en los que Tigresa atendía las mesas y subia a ver como le iba a Mantis, a los furiosos que habían terminado de comer su segundo plato de fideos les entro curiosidad y pidiendo permiso al Sr. Ping esto subieron a ver que pasaba.

Ma: esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé, pero creo que ya casi lo tengo

Gr: Mantis ¿que le estas haciendo a ese pobre panda?

Ma: lo estoy curando

Po: ¡WOHOHO! No puede sher los shinco fugiosos, en mi habitatión, ya que eshtán todosh poguían figmag uno de mis poshtersh, pog favog, pueden usag el pincel que eshta en mi mesha de noche

Mo: por mi bien siempre me alegra conocer a un fan (mientras agarraba uno de los posters que tenia los cinco en él para firmarlo con el pincel)

Po: eshtoy tan felish, siento como se me acelera el corazón

Ma: no, fui yo, me equivoque de nervio… espera creo que ya lo tengo (y clavo una aguja en el recién ubicado punto)

Po: ¡WAAAHHHHH- eso dolió, por que dolió tanto, creo que una parte mi acaba de morir!

Ti: mira el lado bueno, ya no hablas con gripe (mientras firmaba el poster con el pincel)

Po: es verdad, se me despejaron las narices, gracias maestro Mantis gracias (dijo atrapando al pobre insecto en un abrazo mortal)

Ti: ahora podrá mostrarme ese lugar especial del que hablabas, ven mostrémosle a tu padre

Vi: oh que tierno, Tigresa tiene una cita

Tigresa sintió como si le hubieran soltado un balde de agua fría de la nada, volteándose rígidamente para ver a los furiosos tapándose la bocas para contener una risa. Mientras la maestra víbora la miraba con una amable e inocente sonrisa.

Vi: ¿que?

Ti: (llena de sonrojo) ¡NO ES UNA CITA!

Po: ¿cita?

Vi: pero ¿van ustedes solos verdad?

Ti: s-si

Vi: diviértanse (guiñándole el ojo)

Mientras los otros terminan de autografiar el poster, Tigresa gruñía por lo bajo dirigiéndose escaleras abajo hacia el señor ping seguida por Po.

Po: papá mir-Sp: Po que haces aquí, vas a llenar de gérmenes la cocina

Po: estoy sano papá

Sp: oh cuanto me alegro, ven te daré tu delantal

Po: n-no papá yo quería preguntarle si podías darle un descanso a la maestra Tigresa, hay un lugar que quiero enseñarle

Sp: oh, ummm (el Sr. Ping contemplaba el reloj del establecimiento) bueno ya paso la hora difícil, bien pero vuelvan antes de las 6, la gente llega a para cenar cerca de esa hora

Po: ¡SI! Vamos maestra (dijo agarrando la mano de Tigresa sacándola por la puerta trasera del establecimiento)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Por favor comenten de alguna forma me gustaría saber que piensa de la historia.

Cap 4

Tras caminar unos minutos los 2 guerreros… el panda y la guerrera se detuvieron ante lo que eran una cerca hecha con bambú no era muy alta, debía tener la altura del panda mas o menos

Po: bien aquí estamos

Ti: Panda…

Po: ¿si?

Ti: estamos a 50 metros del restaurante, podría haber venido yo sola

Po: ¿segura? Siempre me pareció más (tal vez porque suelo perderme)

Ti: puedo verlo desde aquí, es un sendero muy amplio… en fin, muéstrame que este lu… gar

Tras las puertas de bambú se encontraba una imagen muy similar, una imagen que había visto cada día de su vida desde que había llegado al palacio, era una sala de entrenamiento… hecha en su mayoría de bambú. Era bastante cutre, solo algunas no estaban recreadas con bambú como la tortuga de jade que era una enorme piedra que se asemejaba bastante a la de el palacio de jade. Y la zona de fuego en la que entrenaba víbora estaba recreada con carbones que se encontraban apagados.

Ti: ¿c-c-como? T-tu

Po: ¿sorprendida? Originalmente mi papá preparo este terreno para ocultar su mercancía, pero lo robaron le pregunte si podía usarlo para algo y me dejo, la roca la colocamos sobre los carbones y la usamos para bañarnos de ves en cuando y para hacer sopa para festivales… claro que la lavamos primero, fue difícil hacer las partes que se movían solas pero unos jabalíes me ayudaron un día a cambio de que no les cobrara lo que se habían comido, eran muy buenos con la herramientas

Tigresa no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ni lo que le decía el panda, era increíble a cada segundo se le aceleraba mas y mas el corazón hasta que una pregunta le paso por la cabeza.

Ti: ¿resiste?

Po: ¿Qué?

Ti: se ve algo frágil, no quiero romperlo si es importante para ti, digo t- Po: maestra, me aguanta a mí, úselo con confianza

Eso era lo único que necesitaba, Po no había terminado de hablar y la maestra ya estaba haciendo el recorrido, el material era distinto mucho más ligero que al que estaba acostumbrada pero aguantaba bien sus golpes, al no ser rígido sino flexible no se rompía sino que absorbía los impactos. Paso un largo rato hasta que el sol estuvo por ponerse en el horizonte. Po estaba hipnotizado la maestra iba de un lado a otro. Hasta que un momento la maestra dando una voltereta resbalo al aterrizar sobre el tallo liso del bambú no se iso daño pero siendo como era la ropa que llevaba puesta…

Ti: (muy sonrojada) ¿QUE VISTE?

Po: ¿qué? ¿yo? Nada

Ti: ¡no voy a lastimarte pero te lo dejo claro si viste algo dímelo AHORA!

Po: ¡son rosas ok, los vi, tus panties son rosas! (levantando los brazos para protegerse)

Tigresa con un sonrojo que se notaba aun a través de su pelaje, esta abrió la boca para decir…Sp: ¡PO!¡TIGRESA!

Po: ¿eh? Uh Tigr- maestra Tigresa, mi papá nos llama

Ti: la hora de la cena, vamos

Volviendo corriendo Tigresa casi llega pero se detuvo a esperar a Po quien se había quedado rezagado.

Po: espere… me… ya casi… la… alcanzo, uff si que es rápida

Ti: venga, no te esfuerces mucho recién te curo Mantis… Po (sosteniéndolo e los hombros) gracias por el entrenamiento

Po: no fue nada

Ti: en serio, no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba, es bueno tener a alguien con quien contar en un momento como este, es… muy difícil para mi… expresar ciertas cosas así que… gracias nuevamente y Po (ahora sujetándolo por el cuello) entiende que si le dices a alguien sobre mi ropa interior, habrá una nueva sopa de ingrediente secreto… ¿entiendes?

Po asintió lentamente

Sp: chicos apresúrense tenemos varios pedidos

Ti/Po: SI

Estuvieron atendiendo durante alrededor de 2 horas hasta que fue la hora de cerrar, aun así cuando terminaron de recoger las mesas, el Sr. Ping todavía estaba haciendo algo de sopa, sirvió dos platos y poniéndolos en la mesa dirigió a la cocina.

Sp: coman y disfruten, avisen si quieren más

Po: gracias pa

Ti: ¿no tienen algo más… sencillo? ¿Cómo tofu?

Sp: ¿tofu? Jaja… no, pero tenemos panes de frijol

Po: adelante maestra pruébela, le gustara

Tigresa no sabía que pensar, pero estaba muy hambrienta, solo había desayunado un par de panes que le dio el Sr. Ping el resto de la mañana estuvo trabajando y paso la tarde entrenando sin almorzar.

Ti: (suspiro) bien, aquí voy

Al probar los fideos sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no había forma de que eso pudiera saber tan bien.

Po: y bien… ¿como esta?

Ti: está muy… rica

Tigresa desato toda su hambre y termino su sopa con velocidad, mientras los otros dos la miraban contentos

Ti: más por favor (extendiendo el tazón con la pata)

Sp: enseguida

Po: ¿le gusto he?

Ti: (en un tono alegre) oye no te burles, no había comido casi nada en todo el día y están muy buenos, ¿que tienen esos fideos?

Po: el ingrediente secreto de papá, no se lo dice a nadie

Estuvieron hablando un rato, luego ya con sueño subieron a dormir, tigresa dormía en un colchón de repuesto que tenía el Sr. Ping, habían tenido accidentes (más específicamente: Po había tenido accidentes) y debían estar preparados.

El día siguiente transcurrió similar al anterior, excepto por el hecho de que la maestra seguía la petición de Sr. Ping, ya no se quejaba por el vestido y por otra parte… Po y su padre se quedaron por en shock al ver como la maestra al atender la primera mesa volvía hacia ellos… con una sonrisa.

Ti: hola, hola… Sr. Ping una orden de panes frijol como entrada

Sp: oh eh si en seguida

Po: ¿le pasa algo a tu cara? Tienes las mejillas levantadas

Ti: estoy sonriendo

Sp: así no es como dijiste que sonreías

Ti: así sonrío cuando estoy de buen humor

Los 4 furiosos que repitieron almuerzo donde el Sr. Ping y no estaban menos impresionados o aterrados, algo realmente increíble tenia que haber pasado para- Ti: oh córtenla ya ¿tan raro es que sonría?

Vi: solo pregunte si te sentías bien

Ti: si, estoy bien estoy, más que bien, por primera ves en días estoy contenta, había estado muy preocupada por esta semana y ayer sucedió algo que la cambio por completo, ¿bien?

Ma: ¿tiene que ver con Po y su cita de ayer?

La sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una mirada asesina que mantis evito escondiéndose detrás de su plato se sopa.

Ti: ¿saben qué? Estoy de muy buen humor hoy y ni siquiera sus ideas románticas sobre mi y ese panda van a arruinarlo (y se volteo caminando a la cocina)

Mo: ¿creen que mi sopa este envenenada?

Todos: ¡MONO!

Pasada la hora del almuerzo, Po y Tigresa, esta ves usando su ropa usual, se dirigieron hacia el terreno de entrenamiento.

Po: Maestra traje algo de merendar ¿quiere? para que no le de tanta hambre

Ti: supongo que estaría bien (tomando un dumpling) ayer no pude preguntarte, ¿cómo es que hiciste este lugar? ¿Cómo sabias que todo esto se veía y funcionaba así?

Po: esto pues…

Ti: no mientas

Po: (trago saliva) hace como 2 años me enviaron a entregar un pedido al palacio de jade, se lo di a un ganso que me dejo pasar para pagarme, luego dijo algo de acompañarme fuera de allí y yo le dije que podía irme solo, tome una ruta un poquito distinta, y termine en lo que era el salón de entrenamiento no podía creerlo era increíble

Ti: ¿y no te descubrieron?

Po: pues no, no pudieron con mi sigilo, me fui de allí luego de ver todo el lugar

A Po si lo habían descubierto y de qué manera, Po había estado a punto de abrir la puerta del salón entrenamiento cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteo con temor para ver a un lobo con un ojo malo que lo miraba sorprendido con su ojo bueno

Po: lo siento, yo solo soy un aldeano quería ver como era el lugar en el que entrenaban los cinco furioso

El lobo no salía de su asombro, un panda era la primera vez que veía uno en más de 2 décadas, tenía una mirada inocente como ninguna otra y al la vez era como ver un fantasma del pasado, la viva imagen del panda que lo había dejado tuerto, ¿era este panda un sobreviviente de la aldea que había masacrado?, pues si así lo era esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Lj: así que ¿te gustan los cinco furiosos? ¿Te gusta el kung fu?

Po: gustarme ja, soy su mayor fan y el kung fu sueño con algún día dedicarme a ello y entrenar aquí

Lj: bueno no se permiten intrusos en el palacio sean o no fanáticos, permíteme escoltarte a la salida (dijo abriendo la puerta del salón de entrenamiento)

Po: p-p-pero la salida es po- Lj: hay muchos caminos a la salida del palacio, caminos cortos, caminos largos y conozco uno que casualmente atraviesa por los lugares más geniales de todo el palacio, venga camina

Po no lo podía creer el lobo lo estaba guiando por todos los artefactos de la sala de entrenamiento, mostrándole cómo funcionaban y cada detalle que pudiera interesarle al panda que con su memoria de fanático estaba grabando todo al rojo vivo en su cabeza. Gmork se movía con cuidado evadiendo gracias a su olfato y oído a los habitantes del palacio, sabía que si lo atrapaban haciendo esto podría costarle su trabajo, pero no le importaba tanto como tratar de redimirse con aquel al que seguramente le había quitado todo en el pasado. Siguió guiando a Po a través de todo el palacio hasta que llegaron a salida.

Lj: y bien ¿qué te pareció?

Po: eso estuvo INCREIBLE, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida… o oh esta atardeciendo mi padre va a matarme

Lj: venga yo te ayudo, le diré que te perdiste en el palacio o que te quedaste atrapado en alguna trampa y que tuve que ayudarte

Po: no me gusta mentir, pero una pequeña mentirita chiquita no le hará daño, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

Lj: me llamo Gmork soy el líder de los lobos del palacio de jade.

Desde ese día Gmork visita Po al menos una vez por semana para comer en el restaurante su padre o para buscar algo divertido que hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por las reviews

Cap 5

Tras la merienda Tigresa se dedico a entrenar pero luego de solo un rato paro para hablarle de nuevo al panda

Ti: Po, ¿no quieres entrenar tú también?

Po volteo para ver si tenía a alguien detrás

Po: ¿yo? No, lo siento, ya me rendí con ese circuito, prefiero quedarme aquí comiendo mi dumpling

Ti: ¿qué quieres decir con que ya te rendiste?

Po: (suspiro) cuando por fin estuvo listo "entrene", si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma a caer una y otra vez, poco a poco me di cuenta de que nunca lo lograría, que nunca lograría aprender kung fu y decidí dejarlo como una parte más de mi coleccion

Tigresa sintió lastima por su amigo, se le notaba triste por ese tema y creyó que sabía que necesitaba

Ti: venga lo único que necesitas es un poco de confianza (dijo agarrando a Po por el brazo y llevándolo hacia el inicio de circuito)

Po: oh no, nonononono, maestra no se aloque

Ti: como dije (ahora empujando al panda) solo… necesitas… confianza

Po: esto en serio es una mala idea

Ti: (solo un pequeño empujón mas… ya se)

Y con un movimiento de su pata Tigresa agarro a Po lo giro detrás de ella y lo lanzo al circuito

Ti: tu puedes PO… oh… huy… eso no fue buena…uh… santo Oogway…

Tigresa observaba como Po se golpeaba, caía rebotaba y se volvía golpear una y otra vez a lo largo del circuito de bambú, hasta que por fin aterrizo de otro lado de los carbones ardientes

Po: (eso fue… peor que la ves que la ves que fui elegido guerrero dragón y el maestro Shifu me hizo pelear con todos… y luego me lanzo el mismo por las escaleras … si que me golpee fuerte, estoy recordando la vida de otra persona)

Ti: Po ¿estás bien?

Po: define bien

Ti: lo siento, de verdad por un segundo creí que podrías hacerlo, es que se me hace tan fácil

Po: ¿se te hace fácil? yo no tengo entrenamiento, tú has entrenado toda tu vida, agradezco la intención maestra pero míreme yo no soy un guerrero, nunca lo seré y nunca aprenderé kung fu (dijo sentándose en la grama)

Ti: (sentándose a su lado) tú de verdad quieres aprender, ¿cierto?

Po: si…

Ti: pues yo puedo enseñarte, si hay alguien capaz de entrenarte esa soy yo (se levanta Tigresa)

Po: p-pero

Ti: ¡levántate! (Po se levanta) ¿quieres aprender kung fu?

Po: (tímidamente) si

Ti: dilo claro, que yo te oiga (dando un salto con el que se poso en la rama de un árbol) ¿QUIERES APRENDER KUNG FU?

Po: ¡SI!

Ti: ¡Entonces yo soy tu maestra!

Po: si… snif

Ti: no llores

Po: aja

Ti: mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento, ahora tenemos que volver con tu padre

Tigresa paso parte de la noche en vela pensando sobre entrenar a Po, seguro seria un reto pero debía de poder hacerse, los maestros Rhino y Buey no son precisamente ligeros y son muy fuertes, el panda se ve que tiene corazón para ello y si se enfocaba en ello seguro lograría hacerlo un gran peleador, estos y mas pensamientos daban vueltas en la cabeza de una Tigresa que no sabía en que se había metido.

Al día siguiente tras la hora del almuerzo se encaminaron a de vuelta a la sala de entrenamientos de bambú, la maestra ya se había hecho un plan. Tras calentar un rato o lo que pudo aguantar Po, Tigresa le hablo.

Ti: vamos a encontrarte un estilo de pelea, cada uno de los cinco furiosos tiene su propio estilo al pelear, comenzaremos con los movimientos básicos y a partir de allí quiero que desarrolles tus propios movimientos.

Po: muy bien

Tigresa arqueo una ceja esperando

Po: maestra

Ti: bien

Pero a pesar de ser una buena idea, para esta situación no lo fue, Po no lograba hacer ni lo más básico del kung fu, cada ves que se enfocaba en ello era un espectáculo lamentable, intentaba mantener las formas o hacer los movimientos de la maestra, pero perdía el equilibrio y caía de bruces contra el suelo, si Tigresa quería enseñarle algo tendría que ser más drástica.

Ti: intentemos otra cosa, aprendizaje por error, quiero que me ataques

Po: ¿qué maestra?

Ti: atácame, aprenderás a pelear a medida que falles y mejores tu ataque

Mala idea a medida que Po trataba peleaba con ella, parecía empeorar, se le veía cada vez menos seguro sobre lo que hacía y al ver la diferencia de habilidad entre los dos la confianza de Po al pelear se fue desvaneciendo más y más.

Ti: (suspiro) tomemos un descanso

Po: escuche, maestra, no tiene que hacer esto, sé que no soy material de kung fu, además algún día heredare el restaurante de mi padre, ahora esa va a ser una gran… aventura

Ti: todavía no me voy a rendir, se que tienes potencial, todos pueden aprender kung fu y tú no eres la excepción (sacando un dumpling) ten piensa rápido (arrojándole el dumpling a un distraído Po)

Po en movimiento rápido de manos lanzo el dumpling hacia el circuito y sin pensarlo dos veces lo persiguió, tanto como maniobrando entre los troncos, como bloqueando golpes y manteniendo el equilibrio en la simulada tortuga de jade, Po luchaba por salvar el dumpling mientras su maestra lo veía con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas, el panda estaba haciendo el circuito es mas había llegado hasta el final de este y se estaba devolviendo por que aun no lograba agarrar el dumpling, todo sin recibir un rasguño y justo cuando el dumpling estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre Tigresa-Po: lo tengo, jeje casi se me escapa ñam nam… ¿maeshta? ¿egsta guien?

Ti: uno, no hables con la boca llena. Dos ¿¡como en el nombre de Oogway hiciste eso!

Po: ¿qué? ¿qué rompí maestra?

Ti: ¡acabas de atravesar el circuito y ¿no te diste cuenta?

Po: maestra deje de gritarme, yo solo quería agarrar el dumpling debe de haber sido pura suerte

Ti: no, fue algo más y estoy segura de ello, ¿sabes que? creo que debo hablar con tu padre, volvamos

Po: si usted lo dice… (mirada de Tigresa) maestra

Como no lo había pensado, la comida esa era la clave si algo debía de mantener a ese oso enfocado era la comida y que mejor comida que su favorita para mantenerlo concentrado.

Ti: Sr. Ping quiero que me enseñe a cocinar

Sp: ¿en serio? ¿Que quieres cocinar?

Ti: fideos, quiero que me enseñe a hacer una sopa que le guste a P- quiero decir que le guste a los cinco, vera no tenemos chef en el palacio de jade y nos toca cocinarnos a nosotros mismos, así que me gustaría que me enseñara a hacer sopa y dumplings para que todos puedan disfrutarlos… por favor

Sp: bueno si es solo eso, empezaremos por hervir el agua

Pasaron toda la noche cocinando, enseñándole a Tigresa desde cómo hacer los fideos solos hasta convertirlos en una sopa, nada fácil para la maestra siendo que eran víbora o mono los que se encargaban del almuerzo en el palacio. Hasta que por fin lo logro, una sopa de fideos sencilla de buen sabor nada ostentosa pero sabrosa... y unos dumplings.

Ti: gracias señor ping estoy segura de que esto le gustara

Sp: ¿a quién?

Ti: ah a el maestro Shifu, b-buenas noches

Volvemos a la misma hora de la ultima vez, justo des pues del almuerzo.

Ti: Po, tu adelántate yo tengo al que hacer te veo en la entrada

Po: está bien

Po empezó a caminar sin darse cuenta de que una figura corría a un costado del sendero, para cuando llego a la entrada miro sorprendido a Tigresa quien llevaba una mochila pequeña y sostenía un tazón de sopa en la mano.

Ti: hoy tengo pensado un entrenamiento diferente ¿te animas?

Po: (mirando la sopa) si

Ti: bien, sígueme

Se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a un árbol muy alto, al que Tigresa escalo impulsándose en los arboles cercanos, se sentó en una rama gruesa y dejando el tazón de sopa a un lado se dirigió al panda

Ti: si quieres probar de esta sopa tendrás que subir a por ella

Po: eso no es justo

Ti: (agarrando la sopa y dándole un sorbo) ummm está muy rica, la prepare yo misma

Po: ¿la hiso usted?

Ti: aja

Po trago saliva y se armo de coraje, dio un salto tratando de agarrarse al tronco, resbalo y cayo, pero lo volvió a intentar y esta ves empezó a trepar, sentía la dificultad al subir como el poco agarre que tenia provenía solo de sus brazos y piernas, pero siguió subiendo palmo a palmo mientras la maestra veía satisfecha como su alumno se acercaba cada vez mas.

Cuando por fin hubo llegado a la rama Po busco con la mirada pero no veía a la maestra

Ti: muy bien, ahora llega hasta aquí

Tigresa había saltado hasta otro árbol cercano y se encontraba 2 metros mas arriba de el, Po con decisión iso de trampolín en la rama en la que estaba dio un salto y con su pata logro agarrarse de la rama dejando a la maestra con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

Ti: impresionante, veamos si puedes seguirme

Po subió a la rama solo para ver como Tigresa ya se estaba alejando, cogió impulso y empezó a seguirla ramas arriba con mucha menos gracia que con la que se movía la maestra más aun así manteniendo el paso, hasta que llegaron a la sima de un árbol muy alto

Po: jejeje… ya no tiene salida

Ti: no, ten (dándole la sopa) cuando termines será momento de bajar

Po quien no le prestaba mucha atención a esto empezó a comer su sopa

Po: no está nada mal, ¿de verdad la hiso usted?

Ti: si y (sacando algo de la mochila) también este dumpling, ups (Tigresa lanzo el dumpling al bosque solo para ver como el panda saltaba tras el ramas abajo) ni Mono se moveria mejor

El cuarto día termino con un panda sobre saltado dándose cuenta de lo que había logrado y una tigresa satisfecha por haber encontrado el camino para convertir al panda en un maestro de kung fu.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por las reviews a todos y a todas, me alegra que les este gustando la historia

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Por favor comenten de alguna forma me gustaría saber que piensa de la historia.

Cap 6

Era viernes, día de control, debía de revisar que los lobos estuvieran haciendo su trabajo. Pero antes saludar al maestro al oír el gong, al no estar los estudiantes debía ser él quien presentara sus respetos.

Lj: buenos días maestro Shifu.

Sh: buenos días Gmork.

Lj: maestro voy a bajar al pueblo tengo trabajo que hacer.

Sh: espera, el maestro Oogway me dijo que quería verte temprano antes de que salieras, debe estar en el durazno.

Lj: si maestro Shifu.

Corriendo a cuatro patas el lobo llego al durazno en el que encontró a la anciana tortuga meditando al borde del acantilado, con cuidado y con temor de que la tortuga se sorprendiera y cayera se acerco para hablar al maestro.

Lj: maestro Oogway ¿quería verme señor? ¿Es algo grave?

Oo: si y no, quiero que hablemos de algo un poco intimo, dime Gmork, ¿cómo va tu relación con Kitsu? ¿Algún progreso?

Lj: (sonrojándose levemente) maestro, ¿otra vez eso?

Oo: te veo desde aquí todos los días, te posas en el tejado a mirar desde lo alto y ni si quiera te acercas a hablarle un rato

Lj: con todo respeto maestro eso es asunto mío

Oo: si lo se, pero me gustaría ver una sonrisa en esa amarga cara tuya más seguido (volteándose a ver al lobo) así que ten (dijo agarrando una flor del manzano) dale esto seguro le gustara.

Lj: p-pero maestro

Oo: no dejes que se marchite esa flor solo por el miedo al que será, ¿entendido Gmork?

Lj: si maestro (se retiro y comenzó a correr bajando al valle)

Los lobos seguían su trabajo en el pueblo tenían listos los informes, solo un par de cazos de linces que se avistaron de forma sospechosa en la zona, nada grave. Y uno que otro bandido detenido. Tras todos estos años con el valle al cuidado de los lobos se habían ganado una reputación de guardianes del valle, capaces de detener cualquier amenaza tanto por su habilidad al pelear ya que habían entrenado con el mismo maestro Oogway para asegurarse de limpiar sus corazones y elevar su habilidad como por su masivo numero, aquellos que se atrevían con el valle de la paz eran de dos tipos: eran o muy tontos y no sabían en lo que se metían o eran muy listos y solían tener planes muy bien elaborados, en cuyo caso en los que los lobos se veían superados en habilidad y estrategia eran llamados los cinco furiosos a nivelar la balanza.

Al lobo jefe le tocaba más que todo, si bien coordinar los equipos e involucrarse en la peleas de vez en cuando, trabajo de papeleo, recoger pergaminos aquí y allá con los reportes de todo el clan y hay del grupito que no tuviera listo su trabajo. Gmork era muy exigente en ese aspecto y quería tener todo terminado y revisado para poder disfrutar del fin de semana en el pueblo. Ya sea para saludar Po o para ver Kitsu, como su nombre lo indica Kitsu era una zorra y no en mal sentido de la palabra sino en el sentido animal de la palabra. Vendía fruta que ella misma recolectaba en la zona del mercado del pueblo. Se conocieron por casualidad hace unos meses cuando paseaba por el pueblo con Po, se quedo completamente rígido al verla ella tanto así que su amigo aun con toda su inocencia se dio cuenta de ello.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y Gmork ya había recogido los papeles que necesitaba, se dirigía hacia el palacio cuando recordó a Po, hacia mas de una semana que no le saludaba y mucho mas desde que comía donde el Sr. Ping. Animado por el olor que salía del restaurante entro para ser atendido y sorprender a su amigo, mas casi se cae de la impresión al ver a Tigresa en un vestido, si el maestro Shifu había sido un padre para ella el había sido un tío, vigilándola y cuidando de ella cuando Shifu no estaba.

Ti: ¿señor Gmork? ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Lj: mejor dicho que haces tu aquí y vestida de esa manera

Ti: ¿esto? tengo que vestir así, es el trabajo por esta semana, ¿recuerda?

Lj: oh si, menudo impacto, si Shifu te viera… Ti: ya lo hiso, vino esta mañana a saludar, ¿va a pedir algo?

Lj: (saliendo de su asombro) si, quiero un te y una ración de dumplings

Ti: enseguida

Volvía a caer en su asombro, al maestro Shifu no le importaba ¿qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza? Sea lo que fuere debía tener sus motivos para ello. Siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando todo se oscureció ligeramente levanto la vista y vio una cara sonriente con ojos manchados, era Po.

Po: hey hola, ¿cómo le va al líder más temido del valle eh?

Lj: hola Po, todo bien ¿y tu padre?

Po: en la cocina acaba acomodando algunas cosas que trajo del mercado

Lj: pst aquí entre nos ¿cómo convenció a Tigresa de que usara ese vestido? ¿o la convenciste tu?

Po: jeje no, ella se animo por si sola, oye lo siento si quieres salir hoy pero tengo algo que hacer esta tarde

Lj: eh a no, no, no te preocupes yo también tengo cosas que hacer

Po: (con un tono burlón) ¿es esa zorrita otra vez verdad? ¿ya la has invitado a salir? ¿eh? ¿eh?¿eh?

El lobo le dirigió una mirada indicando que debía callarse y el panda enmudeció por momentos.

Po: ya en serio, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que estas en eso? ¿3 meses?

Lj: mas o menos

Po: (suspiro) bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas G, pero por ahora disfruta tu almuerzo

Ti: aquí tienes

Lj: gracias

Tigresa volvía a la cocina con Po: ¿y de que hablaban?

Po: cosas de chicos

UNAS HORAS ANTES

Ti: Po, despierta Po

Po: no me comas zanahoria

Ti: ¡PO!

Po: ¡AH! Oh eras tu, jeje fue solo un sueño

Ti: tu padre se va al mercado quiere que hagas la sopa en lo que vuelve

Po: ok, ya bajo

Ti: mientras voy a ir limpiando las mesas asegúrate de que la sopa esté lista para cuando termine

Po: si… jefa

Pasaron unos minutos, Po preparaba la sopa pero sentía que le faltaba algo

Po: me pregunto que- Ti: ¡PO ESCONDEME!

Po: ¿q-que?

Ti: no hay tiempo

Po: ok, escóndete en el armario de las provisiones

Tigresa logro esconderse gracias a que estaban bajos de ingredientes, justo para ese momento una mano pequeña tocaba la campanilla de servicio, Po se asomo al mostrador para ver un par de enormes y esponjadas orejas.

Po: ¿si que desea? ¡Oh por dios!

Sh: soy el maestro Shifu, vengo a ver a la maestra Tigresa

Po: esto eh… ella fue con pap- Sp: Po, ayúdame con las cajas, no sé por qué fui tan tonto de traer esto solo debí traerme a Tigresa conmigo para que me ayudara

Sh: ¿donde dices que esta Tigresa?

Po: esta pelando papas y-oh mire eso el armario necesita una nueva capa de pintura

Po levanto el pesado armario con la maestra aun dentro, y llevándola a trompicones la dejo salir ya estando en la parte trasera de la tienda

Ti: ¿pelando papas? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

Po: sabes que no soy bueno mintiendo, ten toma una papa y empieza pelar

Sh: así que aquí estas, veo que te has puesto a gusto con tu labor

Ti: maestro Shifu, buenos días, si es por el vestido… Sh: no te excuses, te ves… bonita, sigue con tu trabajo (volviendo a entrar en el establecimiento para irse por la calle principal)

Ti: s-si

Po: no paso nada, no se dé que te preoc-(papa en la boca)

Ti: tonto, no quería que me viera así, tsk olvídalo y vamos hay que trabajar

La mañana transcurrió tranquila sin ningún problema atendieron a Gmork y cuando este empezó a comer llegaron el resto de los cinco furioso.

Gr: miren quien esta aquí

Vi: buen provecho G, dime te importa si no unimos a tu mesa

Lj: ya que estan aqui

Los cinco pidieron lo usual pero cuando llego el momento de pagar

Ti: aquí tienen y sean generosos con la propina

Lj: yo pago mi parte, denme un según-

Se formo un silencio incomodo cuando al querer sacar dinero pagar la cuenta tiro sin querer la flor que le había dado el maestro Oogway, Po noto como la mesa de los maestros se había quedado en silencio y aproximándose para averiguar que ocurría vio como Gmork se agachaba y recogía la flor como si se tratara de robot de ensamblaje.

Po: oye que flor tan bonita, ¿se la vas a regalar Kitsu? (dijo dándole con el codo en costado)

Había empezado a sudar los maestros no sabían de su enamoramiento, ya tenia suficiente con que Po y el maestro Oogway lo atormentara con eso como para que los furiosos también lo hicieran.

Lj: n-no sé de qué estás hablando

Mo: ¿quién es Kitsu?

Lj: ni idea, ya saben cómo es Po, inventando historias y jugando juegos o seguro te golpeaste en la cabeza otra vez (levantando su puño)

Po: no yo estoy bien (colocándose del lado opuesto de la mesa) tu eres el que está muerto de vergüenza por decirle a zorrita que te gusta

El silencio volvió a reinar momentáneamente en la mesa para ser seguido de risas por parte Mono, un felicidades por parte de Grulla, una pregunta incomoda de Mantis, un awww que tierno de Vibora y una cara de confusión de Tigresa antes de preguntar

Ti: ¿gusta? ¿Qué significa? (haciendo que 5/6 de la mesa voltearan a verla a ella) ¿se la quiere comer?

Ma: algo así

Vi: ¡Mantis!, significa que está enamorado

Ti: oh

Po: si ha estado enamorado un largo rat- hey adonde se fue

Ti: pago y se fue mientras miraban (dijo agarrando su dinero de la mesa) algo que ustedes aun no han hecho

Gr: oh si, Mono invita hoy

Mo: ¿QUE?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Por favor comentad en las review y muchas gracias todos por sus reviews del capitulo anterior.

Cap 7

Llegada la tarde el lobo líder se encontraba sobre los tejados esperando una oportunidad, tenia que haber una forma de darle la flor a la zorra, no había forma si se acercaba sabia lo que pasaría, no había podido dirijirle palabra directamente en todo ese tiempo como hiba poder hacerlo bajo semejante situación. Alla abajo en el mercadillo una zorra vestida con una túnica azul estaba al tanto de sus manzanas cuando un pequeño conejo se le quedo mirando.

Ki: hola pequeño ¿estás perdido?

Conejito: mi mamá me envía a por fruta, quiero 3 manzanas por favor

Ki: enseguida (y tras poner las manzanas en una bolsa) aquí tienes ve con cuidado

Mientras en la cabeza del lobo que había contemplado toda la escena ya se había formado un astuto plan, ¿como no lo había pensado antes? usar un niño para su tarea, era perfecto.

Momentos después Kitsu sintió como si algo la hubiera golpeado por detrás, se volteo para ver a un pequeño conejo levantándose del suelo algo aturdido.

Otro conejito: ¿que fue eso?

Ki: ¿que paso?

Oc: no lo se, de repente alguien me levanto y me lanzo

Ki: ¿estas bien?, ten una manzana y ve con tus padres

Oc: oh muchas gracias señorita

Kitsu se volteo para ver sorprendida sobre las manzanas una flor junto con una nota

"Espero que le guste la flor, pienso que es bonita como usted"

Ki: ¿que?

Mientras un satisfecho lobo se alejaba por la calle, una anciana tortuga que veía la escena desde lo alto se llevaba la mano a la cara en una muestra de exasperación.

A la mañana siguiente Tigresa despertó tranquilamente, estiro sus extremidades y se preparo para despertar a Po quien para su sorpresa se hallaba sentado en su cama del otro lado del cuarto.

Ti: ¿Po, te ocurre algo?

Po: bueno… es que ya es el ultimo día, mañana volverá al palacio junto con los demás y… yo quería saber si usted…

Ti: ¿iba a volver para continuar entrenándote?

Po: eh si eso

Ti: claro que si Po, un maestro no abandona a su alumno

Po: genial, si… también quería preguntarle si podemos tomarnos la tarde libre, para pasear por el pueblo, solo como amigos maestra, hay algunos lugares que me gustaría que conociera y-Ti: me parece buena idea

¿Por qué no? Po había progresado en su entrenamiento, se merecía una mejor recompensa que solo dumplings y fideos. Ella por su parte nunca se había tomado su tiempo para disfrutar del pueblo. Sus amigos en sus días libres solían bajar al pueblo, mas Tigresa nunca había tenido nada interesante que hacer allí ni le veía lo divertido a ello. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, sin querer reconocerlo este panda había sido un soplo de aire fresco en su vida. De alguna forma ese bobalicón la hacia sonreír, le ponía de buen humor y en menos de una semana se había ganado su amistad.

Tras terminar con los clientes Po pidió permiso a su padre el cual ya acostumbrado a sus escapadas se los dio con tal de que le trajeran unos manteles nuevos que no tubo oportunidad de comprar el día anterior. Luego de que Tigresa se cambiara sus ropas normales.

Ti: y bien Po ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

Po: esto… déjame ver… ammm… ya se por allí

Cogió a Tigresa de la mano y empezó a corre hacia un edificio sin ventanas, ya dentro Po la guio con cuidado, de que no se golpeara con los asientos.

Po: aquí siéntese empezara en un momento

Ti: que estamos-Po: shhhh

Tigresa arqueo una ceja y se quedo de brazos cruzados refunfuñando y esperando, cuando de repente un enorme cuadro se ilumina delante de ella mostrando al valle de la paz pero de forma semi estática seguido de pequeñas figuras de gansos y cerdos.

Ti: (susurrando) ¿q-que es esto?

Po: (susurrando también) se llaman sombras chinas

La trama trataba sobre e lo sucedido el día que el valle fue atacado por Tai Lung, cuya aparición hiso a Tigresa saltar de su asiento y estar a poco de desgarrar la lona sobre la que se proyectaban las sombras de no ser porque Po la detuvo.

Ti: lo siento se veía… muy real para mi

Ya al salir de la función Po noto a la maestra todavía apenada por lo sucedido y quizo animarla

Po: ¿quieres ver como funciona?

Tigresa asintió, Po fue a hablar con el encargado del teatro para que los dejara pasar tras el escenario y les mostro las maquetas de papel que usaban incluyendo la careta de Tai lung que casi desgarra ademas de la luz que se proyectaba sobre la lona.

Ti: interesante (sosteniendo una maqueta de ella misma)

Po: si, el lugar es genial, es bastante interactivo ya que por un precio te hacen tu propia maqueta ves (Po sostenía una figura de un panda) inventan historias muy interesantes, de los cinco furiosos, de la gente del pueblo, hasta yo tengo una que otra historia muy curiosa y tienen shows fijos como lo que ocurrió con Tai Lung o batallas que ustedes han librado, es sumamente genial.

Salieron del edificio Po decía de algo que seguramente le gustaría pero antes de irse Tigresa volteo a ver el edificio una ves mas mirando esta ves un letrero tallado en la entrada del edificio.

Ti: ¿Fanfic?

Po: ¿uh? si es el nombre del edificio, no se a quien se le ocurrió, pero es un buen nombre, ahora continuemos si esto le gusto creo que lo que sigue también

Entraron a una tienda con aire antiguo y un olor intenso a aserrín, llena de estatuillas de madera y maquetas.

Ti: y esto es… ¿una tienda de muñecos?

Po: la tienda de figuras de acción más grande de todo el pueblo, tienen de todo aquí hecho con madera, el que la dirige es amigo mío me enseño a hacerlas cuando era pequeño

Ti: así que ¿tú hiciste las de tu habitación?

Po: si y quería que viera esto

Ti: wow

Ante ella se encontraba un monumento tallado con Oogway en el centro, a su lado estaban Shifu, ella misma y Mantis en su hombro, del otro lado estaban Grulla con Víbora y Mono, parecía alguna especie de retrato familiar gigante.

Ti: realmente es…

Po: ¿asombroso no es cierto?... nos llevo bastante terminar de tallarlo, hubo que tallar a cada maestro por separado y luego ensamblarlo todo

Ti: ¿tú hiciste esto?

Po: no completamente, podría decirse que yo solo supervise

Tm: no seas modesto Po

Se voltearon para ver a una vieja cabra macho, en un traje gris, que estaba parado detrás de ellos

Tm: de no ser por tu ayuda nunca hubiera logrado semejante resultado

Po: Sr. Tom ¿cómo ha estado?

Tm: todo bien ¿y tu padre?

Po: ya sabe fideos fideos fideos

Tm: jeje si, como decía, Po entro un día en mi tienda cuando era mas joven hace como 9 años, solía venir a jugar todas las tardes y ayudarme con el tallado, le dije que quería hacer una figura tamaño real de los maestros del templo de Jade, él estuvo interesado de inmediato, le mostré los planos y no le gustaron, me dijo que no se parecían a los maestros, que se veían rígidos y sin vida, sabía desde el principio que me sería muy útil en el proyecto, así que hicimos muchas maquetas, aquí puedes ver una de ellas (señalando hacia una versión un poco diferente de la original y mucho más pequeña) hasta que por fin empezamos con el proyecto real nos llevo 7 meses terminarlo, me gusto tanto que decidí no venderlo, más bien esculpo pequeñas versiones y esas son las que vendo (señalando hacia una estantería donde se podían ver varias versiones que cabrían en una caja de 15x20 cm)

Ti: (examinando una de las talladuras) realmente está muy bien hecha… ¿cuánto cuesta?

Tras averiguar el precio la maestra salió de la tienda acompañada de Po que llevaba la figura en un bolsa

Po: no puedo creer que compraras una, es decir, es que no pensé que te llamaría tanto la atención

Ti: realmente no soy de las que compran, pero esto es algo que me gustaría conservar

Po: bueno siguiente parada- Ti: el mercado

Po: ¿Qué?

Ti: ha sido divertido Po, pero tenemos que buscar los manteles recuerdas

Po: oh si ¿eh?

Po vio como una cinta en su brazo lo halaba hacia unos arbusto y al caer del otro lado se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban alegremente

Po: ¿maestra víbora?

Vi: disculpa por eso pero si te lo decía directamente Tigresa me mataba, ten quiero que le des esto (víbora le extendía con su cola una hermosa flor en forma de estrella con franjas color rosa y blanco) es de la tienda de flores

Po: ¿quiere que le de esa flor a… Tigresa?

Vi: aja

Po: me matara a mí

Vi: o vamos ¿la convenciste de que saliera contigo en una cita verdad?

Po: ¡no es una cita!, solo estamos paseando como amigos

Vi: de todos modos debiste convencerla de alguna forma, has lo mismo con la flor quieres, se que estas le gustan

Po: "sigh" está bien

Ti: ¡PO!

Vi: ya me voy, tengo que volver a la tienda, buena suerte

Ti: Po, aquí estas (saliendo de entre los arbusto) ¿que estas… de donde sacaste esa flor?

Po: la encontré por aquí, ¿le gusta?

Ti: se ve… bien

Po: si quiere se la regalo, tan solo déjeme (colocándosela en la oreja) ya est-TOUH

Po se doblo al sentir como el aire se le salía del estomago.

Ti: no tientes tu suerte (guardandose la flor en la chaqueta)

Po: esta… bien, sabia que era mala idea

Estuvieron paseando por el mercadillo buscando manteles hasta que dieron con un puesto que vendía unos a cuadros negros y blancos, tras comprarlos se dirigieron hacia la salida del mercadillo no sin antes tener que apartar a Po de un grupo de mesas que ofrecían bocadillos y estaban a punto de salir hasta que-Po: ¿maestra, le apetecen unas manzanas?

Ti: ¿manzanas?

Po: comprare 3 (dijo dirigiéndose hacia un puesto de manzanas y haciéndole una señal con la mano a Tigresa para que se acercara)

Ti: ¿que sucede?

Po: (susurrando) mire a la tendera y luego mire hacia el tejado azul que esta detrás de nosotros maestra

Tigresa miro a la tendera era una zorra muy guapa, de linda figura y de un poco menos de su misma estatura, abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, volteo al tejado detrás de ella para ver una sombra que se ocultaba casi por completo dejando solo visibles sus orejas de lobo

Po: esa flor es muy bonita (señalando una flor que llevaba de adorno en su tunica) ¿quien te la regalo?

Ki: la verdad es que no lo se, me distraje un momento y cuando voltee estaba aquí sobre las manzanas

Ti: (es la misma que tenia Gmork ayer en el restaurante)

Po: ¿que cosas no? Bueno hasta otro día (alejandose junto con Tigresa)

Ki: saludos a tu padre de mi parte

Ti: ella… era… en el tejado… y tú…

Po: sip, ella era Kitsu y Gmork estaba en el tejado, se la pasa allí las tardes viéndola desde lo lejos, el primer día que lo vi allí le grite y me cayó encima, por suerte Kitsu no lo vio

Ti: ¿cómo puede estar tan asustado de decirle? ¿Quiero decir-Po: maestra ¿alguna ves a estado enamorada?

Ti:… no

Po: pues créame que es más difícil de lo que parece decirle tus sentimientos a esa persona, en especial si es alguien cercano a ti, lo unico que podemos hacer es animarle a que lo haga

Ti: ya veo... bueno, venga que se nos hace tarde (¿que quiso decir con eso?).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Y una vez mas me alegra que les guste la historia tratare de actualizar de nuevo esta semana

Cap 8

Era ya domingo por la tarde y Tigresa estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas, guardando la talladura de los maestros junto con la flor y sus uniformes, mientras contemplaba el qipao con una sonrisa

Ti: (nunca más tendré que usar esa cosa)

Po: maestra, maestra, ya están aquí

Ti: bien

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su maestro y compañeros en la entrada del restaurante. Saludo a su maestro y con su equipaje en mano se preparo para el veredicto del ganso. El Sr. Ping estaba terminando de llenar la planilla de evaluación que le había dado el maestro Shifu mientras Po miraba emocionado la escena

Po: (wow casi todos están aquí, solo falta el maestro Oogway)

Sp: aquí tiene maestro Shifu

Shifu ojeo la planilla sonrió y volteo mostrándosela a Tigresa

Ti: ¿l-la nota máxima?

Sp: no solo triplico mis clientes sino que además curo a mi Po de su resfriado, no sabe lo agradecido que estoy

Ti: yo le doy las gracias he disfrutado mi estadía aquí (sonriéndoles a Po y su padre)

Mientras estos le devolvían la sonrisa el maestro Shifu y los demás estaban con la boca abierta

Ti: ¿Qué?

Sh: n-nada, muy bien, en marcha hacia el palacio de jade

Sp: espere antes de que se valla quiero regalarle esto

Le entrego a Tigresa un pequeño paquete, lo ojeo y lo cerro de inmediato algo apenada

Ti: no tiene por que dejármelo es suyo

Sp: tonterías te lo has ganado

Sabiendo que no podría discutir con él guardo el paquete en el bolso donde llevaba su equipaje

Ti: maestro podria dejarme a solas por favor un momento, tengo que hablar con Po

Sh: bien nosotros iremos avanzando

Tigresa se aseguro de que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo y el Sr. Ping entro a la tienda a atender a un cliente

Ti: Po, no siempre voy a poder bajar a entrenar, quizás tenga sesiones por las tardes o tenga que salir en una misión, así que se me ocurrió una forma de tenerte avisado, cuando llegue el mediodía lanzare una flecha a la parte trasera del restaurante, si tiene la punta roja voy a bajar mas tarde a entrenarte y quiero que me esperes en sala de bambú, ¿entiendes? (Po asintió con la cabeza), en cambio si la flecha es azul no podre bajar y si salgo en una misión te lo indicare con una nota atada a la flecha, ¿está bien?.

Po: si, rojo viene a entrenar azul no puede, lo tengo

Ti: bien, nos vemos mañana Po, o no

Po: adiós maestra (dijo mientras la veía alejarse corriendo a cuatro patas)

Los días siguientes volvieron a ser de la misma rutina de antes de que la maestra llegara al restaurante, excepto por algunos detalles, el Sr. Ping ahora tenían mas clientes, estos se habían enamorado de la sopa luego de entrar para ver a Tigresa y Po por otra parte ya no pasaba las tardes en su habitación, sino que salía a esperar en el campo a que cayera la flecha deseando con ganas que fuera roja. Tigresa se había vuelto la cocinera del templo no le importaba mas bien le agradaba esto de hacerse su propia comida y la de los demás, la hacía sentir responsable del cuidado de su equipo y de su propio padre al ser ella la que les preparaba de comer.

Ma: enserio no me canso de esta cosa voy a servirme mas

Mo: ¡hey déjame un poco!

Ti: los dos quietos, hare más en un momento

Ma/Mo: graaaacias

Vi: me sorprende lo mucho que has mejorado como cocinera Tigresa, todavía recuerdo cuando prendiste fuego al lugar

Mo: haciendo ensalada

Ti: gracias, todo me lo enseñaron el Sr. Ping y Po me ayuda- quiero decir me ayudo con-

Todos miraban fijamente a Tigresa con los ojos a medido abrir

Vi: seh, como si no supiéramos a quien bajas a visitar al valle todos los días, ¿tan difícil es admitir que tienes un "amigo especial" fuera del palacio?

Ti: Po no es especial es como todos los demas

Vi: quise decir especial por novio genio

Ti: ¡el no es mi novio! ¡No quiero que Shifu se entere de que me escapo a visitarlo podría pensar que estoy descuidando el entrenamiento o algo así y prohibirme bajar al valle! ¿Te quedo claro?

Vi: s-si

Ti: ahora siéntense y terminen su sopa

Ma: (susurrándole a los demás) si mamá

Las semanas pasaron, los entrenamientos progresaron y Po mejoro mucho… tal vez demasiado

Ti: OUGH

Po: maestra ¿está bien?

Ti: si… solo dame un momento

Habían empezado a practicar combate con más seriedad desde hacía ya unas semanas y esta era la 5 vez que Po lograba dejar a Tigresa fuera de combate, conectando en este caso una fuerte patada al estomago.

Ti: bien es suficiente por hoy

Po: pero llevamos menos de una hora

Ti: lo sé Po es solo que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, creo que mejor subo al palacio

Po: ¿está segura de que estará bien?

Ti: si Po aunque quizás no baje a entrenar mañana ya te avisare

Tras haber subido con algo de dificultad las escaleras del palacio Tigresa empezó a sentirse un poco mareada hasta que cayó tras cruzar la puerta del palacio. Momentos mas tarde un lobo que hacía guardia la encontró y mando a llamar al maestro Shifu. La trasladaron hasta los cuartos y allí Oogway la atendió.

Oo: tiene una gripe muy fuerte deberá descansar quizás uno días

Sh: gracias maestro, bien ya oíste al doctor nada de entrenamiento

Ti: pero por que no… dejas que Mantis haga lo suyo con las agujas

Sh: eso es para el dolor y el resfriado, la gripe que tienes es algo mucho mas serio

Ti: p-pero

Sh: no me hagas usar las correas

Ti: (cruzándose de brazos) está bien

A la mañana siguiente Po se levanto temprano, ayudo a su padre en la tienda y atendió a los clientes con entusiasmo esperando la hora del medio día. Po espero pacientemente la caída de la flecha hasta que ZZZZIIP

Po: por fin (corriendo hacia la flecha) que sea roja que sea roja que se-¿verde?, tiene una nota

"Po, Tigresa no podrá bajar hoy a visitarte tiene una gripe muy fuerte y debe quedarse en cama, pero la animaría mucho si le subes algo de sopa, ya vise a los demás te dejaremos pasar

Víbora"

Po corrió a la cocina e hiso algo de la sopa para resfriado que le daba su padre, la puso en bol con tapa se despidió de su padre y se dirigió al templo. Las escaleras y cinco descansos después.

Po: uff… por fin… llegue, (tocando a la puerta del templo) hola, soy Po vengo a ver a la maestra Tigresa

La puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a una figura familiar

Gr: hola, es bueno que pudieras venir, pasa siéntete como en tu casa, te llevare a los cuartos allí esta Tigresa descansando pero esta de muy mal humor, ayer se escapo a entrenar al bosque, el maestro Shifu la atrapo y pues… ya lo veras

Llegaron a una habitación desde la que se oían salir gruñido y sonidos de forcejeo

Gr: je todavía están en eso, pasa adelante

Vi: ¡quédate quieta!

Ti: ¡no quiedo!

Mo: ¡solo un poco mas!

Po: (deslizando la puerta para entrar) hola

Ti: ¿PO?

Ma: ¡ahora!-plug

Con esa ultima distracción Mantis logro ponerle a Tigresa la cuchara en la boca con la medicina para la gripe quien había dado mucha pelea a pesar de estar atada con correas a la cama.

Ti: ¡puagh!

Vi: para ser una persona tan seria y todo eso te comportas muy infantil con las medicinas, Po qué bueno que estas aquí

Ma: si, es toda tuya colega

Mo: adiós (cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos)

Ti: ¿Po que hashes aquí?

Po: pues la maestra Víbora, me envió una carta explicando la situación y-Ti: (Víbora, ya me las pagara) quise subir a visitarla maestra, asi y le traje sopa para el resfriado espero que le ayude un poco

Ti: que lindo detalle Po pego no puedo comeg estando así atada te impogtagía deshatagme

Po: si segu-Vi/Mo/Gr/Ma: (entrando en la habitación) ¡NO!

Mo: si lo haces se escapara

Ma: y habrá que volver a atraparla

Ti: tsk chismosos aguafiestas

Po: pero entonces ¿cómo se supone que coma?

A Víbora se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y tranquilamente le respondió

Vi: ¿por qué no la alimentas tu Po?

Al oír esto Tigresa empezó a hacer gesto con la cabeza y la boca queriendo decir no.

Po: está bien, (metió los palillos en la sopa y dirigiendo los fideos hacia Tigresa) diga ahhh

Tigresa miro a sus amigos que trataban de contener la risa, luego a Po que la miraba con su amable sonrisa

Ti: "sigh" ahhh

Tras terminar de comer Tigresa y Po hablaron un rato, no tenían demasiado de que hablar habiéndose visto el día anterior, así que Po se fue del palacio de vuelta a casa, mientras una amiga trataba de calmarla

Vi: Tigresa por favor entiende que solo trataba de animarte

Ti: oh si, me animo mucho el que me diera de comer como a una bebe

Vi: ¿de verdad?

Ti: ¡NO! fue humillante, se supone que es mi alumno no debería de verme así, ¿alguna ves has visto a Shifu enfermo?, el se esconde para no mostrarse débil y-¿por qué me miras así?

Vi: dijiste alumno

Ti: y-yo

Vi: ¿lo has estado entrenando?

Ti: (bajando la cabeza) si

Vi: pues que mal siempre pensé que bajabas a pasar tu tiempo libre con él… de otra forma

Ti: por favor no se lo digas al maestro Shifu, no sé qué haría si descubriera que entreno a alguien fuera del templo

Vi: tranquila tienes mi palabra pero a cambio quiero que me digas algo

Tigresa contesto teniendo una idea lo que venia

Ti: ¿que?

Vi: ¿como te sientes acerca de Po, hay algo más que solo amistad o-Ti: no, solo somos amigos y en todo caso una amistad de maestra-alumno ¿entiendes?

Vi: (suspiro) si, si tu lo dices buenas noches Tigresa

Ti: buenas noches


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Es la primera vez que escribo escenas de "acción", no profundizó demasiado en esa parte por que no es mi especialidad. Muchas gracias todos los que me contestaron en el fic anterior espero que les guste este.

Cap 9

Hacía tres días de la gripe, Tigresa se sentía mucho mejor y sin embargo yacía despierta sobre su cama, se giraba contemplaba la estatuilla de los maestros recordaba ese día con Po. Un pensamiento le llego a la cabeza "la flor", reviso el cajón de su mesa de noche y saco una pequeña caja allí se encontraban algunas de sus posesiones más valiosas, su primera medalla de torneo, algunas las fichas que conservaba de cuando era pequeña y una caja más pequeña. Saco la cajita para inspeccionarla al abrirla pudo ver que la flor ya se había marchitado, soltando un suspiro la guardo de nuevo, cerro la caja y la puso de vuelta en el cajón. ¿Qué le ocurría esa noche? No podía dormir, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a los recuerdos que tenia con ese panda?

La mañana llego y una somnolienta Tigresa acudió al llamado del gong, presento sus saludos a su maestro esperando sus instrucciones del día de hoy

Sh: buenos días alumnos, hoy saldrán en una misión importante, Gmork el líder lobo me a informado de que se han visto linces merodeando de forma extraña en las afueras del valle de la paz quiero que vallan e investiguen que está sucediendo, es una misión de sigilo de suma importancia, serán escoltados por un grupo de los mejores soldados del templo entrenados para ello, partirán en hora desayunen hagan lo que tengan que hacer y no se retrasen.

Todos acordaron al unisonó y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar antes de empacar, mientras Tigresa preparaba el desayuno fue pensando lo que escribiría a Po, obviamente ese día no podrían verse, la zona que mencionaba el maestro Shifu se extendían varios kilómetros en lo profundo del bosque que estaba cruzando las montañas que resguardaban el pueblo y a partir de allí era un gran terreno lo que tenían que cubrir.

Tomado el desayuno Tigresa preparo el arco apunto con cuidado y dejo ir la flecha azul con su nota, Po no la notaria sino hasta unas horas más tarde, pero para entonces ya se abría ido.

Llegada la hora de partir cada uno con una muda de ropa en un saco pequeño, se juntaron en la entrada con un grupo de 5 lobos delgados de ropas verde hoja,

Lder del grupo: somos parte del grupo especialista en rastreo y rescate del palacio los escoltaremos en esta mision

Bajaron velozmente hacia la salida del pueblo, cruzando las puertas viajaron hasta llegado el medio dia. Tigresa volteo dirigiéndose a los lobos.

Ti: estamos cerca de la zona mencionada, descansaremos antes de buscar a los linces nos separaremos en dos grupos para no llamar la atención nosotros iremos adelante, ustedes partirán diez minutos después siguiendo nuestro rastro. Así si nos encontramos con algún inconveniente llegaran a ayudar esperando una señal, ¿entendido?

Lobos: si maestra

Cumplieron según lo establecido, buscaron durante 3 días hasta que encontraron un sendero de carreta, esperaron y esperaron, hasta que cerca de las 5 de la mañana una carreta escoltada por un grupo de 8 linces apareció. Los furiosos salieron al paso para interrogar a los guardias pero antes de que pudieran acercase a preguntar.

Líder lince: son los cinco ataquen defiendan el cargamento

Unos 4 linces salieron del interior de la carrosa y se unieron a los que se encontraban afuera y dirigieron su ataque a los furiosos. Los lobos contemplaban en las sombras esperando la señal de los maestros para intervenir, parecía que no necesitarían ayuda los linces no presentaban un verdadero reto, en breves momentos habían terminado de despacharlos, pero de repente el líder que se encontraba en el suelo saco una botella con un liquido verde de fuerte aroma la bebió, la rompió, se incorporo y rugió a Tigresa que se dirigía a inspeccionar la carrosa.

Al voltear no podía creerlo ese pequeño lince que antes solo le llegaba hasta la barbilla había igualado su tamaño y su musculatura se había incrementado. No solo eso también su velocidad antes de que se recuperara de la impresión este se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad y con un puñetazo que logro bloquear a tiempo cruzando los brazos la mando a estamparse contra la carrosa destrozándola, se preparo para dirigir su ataque a los furiosos pero se encontró con estos acompañados ahora por un grupo de lobos, rápidamente el lince recogió a cuatro de sus camaradas caídos y se los llevo bosque adentro.

Los furiosos se dirigieron hacia la carrosa para auxiliar a su amiga mientras lo lobos ataban a los prisioneros pronto notaron un fuerte aroma, los lobos voltearon al ver como la carroza que había colapsado ahora se levantaba y grandes trozos de madera salían volando por todos lados

Vi: Tigresa estas bien (recibiendo por respuesta un suave ronroneo)

Mo: oh no, conozco ese aroma…

Ti: hummm, me siento muy bien

Mo: hierva gatuna

Ti: oh que lindos, un grupo de perritos en pijama

Los lobos se miraron entre ellos, mientras la maestra se acercaba y los abrazaba a todos juntos.

Ti: voy a haceros una sopa que les va a encantar, pero ¿de que, de que…? (mirando a Grulla) de POLLO

Gr: ¡hay no!

Ti: (agarrando a Grulla y arrastrándolo por una pata canturreaba) rica rica sopa de pollo para los perriitos y también para mi osito

Tigresa se detuvo en seco al decir esto, los maestros observaban atemorizados de que hacer, Grulla zafo su pata y voló alto para ponerse a salvo, Víbora se acerco a Tigresa, quien se encontraba de espaldas, con cuidado poniéndose delante de ella vio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Vi: Tigresa, tus ojos… ¿te siente bien?

Ti: no… (Rompiendo en llanto) ¡EXTRAÑO A MI OSITO! BUAHHH…

Los lobos se quedaron petrificados ante la escena volteando los ojos a ver los furiosos quienes estaban en la misma situación incluso Grulla se quedo petrificado en el aire y termino cayendo encima de Mono.

Vi: ok… si te calmas yo-Ti: ya se iré a por mi osito ahora mismo y le daré un muy fuerte abrazo (sonrisa picara) y tal vez algo mas

Vi: (poniéndose delante de Tigresa) espera si tu osito es quien creo que es no es buena idea que vallas ahora

Ti: ¿Por qué no? tu siempre hablas de forma graciosa de mí osito y yo, creo que tienes razón asi que iré a-Vi: no, si vas como estas ahora lo asustaras

Ti: oh no, no lo hare, solo le daré un saludo (saltando sobre Víbora) ¡y luego tendré sus ositos jua ja ja ja! (corriendo a toda velocidad)

Vi: ¡chicos agárrenla y ustedes (señalando a los lobos) quédense aquí, enviaremos ayuda en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo, espérenme (uniéndose a la persecución)

Mo: Mantis tu eres el más rápido alcánzala y retrásala

Mantis corrió a toda velocidad posicionándose debajo de sus patas al correr dio una patada con fuerza lanzándola en el aire, Grulla trato de agarrarla pero esta se encaramo en él y le hiso ir en picado, abrió las alas y con un giro logro estampar a Tigresa contra un árbol.

Víbora: (alcanzando a los otros) ¡háganle una llave de dormir al cuello ya!

Mono sujetando el costado derecho de su cuello hiso lo dicho y dejo a Tigresa caer en peso muerto sobre él

Mo: ¿Por qué detenerla es tan importante? Deberíamos habernos quedado con los lobos

Vi: estarán bien, ahora mismo debemos ir devuelta al palacio, avisar al maestro Shifu para que ayuden a recoger lo que encontramos y que inicien una investigación (mirando a su amiga) y llevarla a ella a una cama

Cerca del atardecer lograron llegar al pueblo, aun con el peso muerto de Tigresa, avisando a los guardias del pueblo para que se dirigieran a ayudar a sus compañeros

Estaban a punto de iniciar la subida por las escaleras cuando un grito ahogado llamo su atención

Po: ¡MAESTRA! (corrió hacia ellos y miro Tigresa que se encontraba aun inconsciente) ¿se encuentra bien?

Vi: he si, está bien, es solo que… se golpeo la cabeza y tuvimos que traerla así hasta aquí, pero no te preocupes ella esta ¡despierta!

Tigresa se había incorporado y estaba ahora abrazando a Po con mucha fuerza

Ti: Po, te extrañe mucho

Vi: si, que tierno Tigresa, pero tenemos que subir a ver al maestro Shifu (separándolos) no quieres hacerlo enfadar ¿verdad? y Po deberías ir con tu padre (girándolo sobre sus pies), como ves la maestra está bien y no le pasa nada malo

Po: e-está bien (encaminándose hacia su casa)

Ti: también extrañe tu cola de conejito (agarrándole la cola)

Po: ¿Qué?

Po se volteo solo para ver a los maestro cargando a la maestra y corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el palacio, mientras Mantis arriba de Tigresa cubriendole la boca con un pañuelo gritaba: ¡nos vemos otro dia Po!

Al día siguiente, los lobos ya habían recuperado el contenido de la carreta, los restos de la botella y le habían explicado al maestro Shifu lo ocurrido con el Lince líder y la poción. Este se dedico a investigar sobre ello

Tigresa acababa de despertar de su sueño, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza y mirando alrededor se encontró de lleno con unos ojos azules que la miraban cuidadosamente

Vi: escucha con atención ¿quieres jugar con la cola de tú osito?

Ti: ¿de que estas hablando?

Vi: volviste, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba creí que debería noquearte por cuarta vez

Ti: ah... mi cabeza, ¿que fue lo que paso?, recuerdo a muchos gatos... y luego... un gato... muy grande

Vi: es una historia curiosa mejor quedate acostada mientras te cuento

Al mismo tiempo en el durazno del templo, la anciana tortuga se encontraba despertando de una profunda meditación y pensando para si mismo

Oo: así que… en mi cumpleaños ¿he? jejeje


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Yay capitulo 10, estos dias puede que redusca mi ritmo de subida ya que estoy en examenes en la universidad, una ves mas les agradesco por las reviews tratare de contestarlas mañana, espero que les guste el capitulo y por favor comentenlo

Cap 10

Había amanecido en el Valle de la paz los habitantes se preparaban para un nuevo día cuando un aterrador grito les helo la sangre a todos

Vi: Tigresa tranquila, no es para tanto

Ti: ¡¿que no es para tanto? ¿Te estás escuchando de casualidad? manosee a Po dije que quería tener sus bebes y además me le estuve refiriendo a él como osito!

Vi: él solo sabe de la primera parte, el resto lo saben los demás, pero acordamos guardar el secreto

Ti: ¿y como se supone que le vea a la cara hoy he? ¿Le digo que me drogue sin querer y quede mareada por todo un día?

Vi: pensándolo bien es una buena opción, él entenderá

Ti: es posible pero, me da tanta pena, primero la sopa y ahora esto, que clase de maestra soy para él (llevandose ambas patas al rostro)

Vi: una que lo quiere más que como alumno (acercandose a Tigresa)

Ti: Víbora…

Vi: vamos Tigresa, esa hierba tal vez te manejo un poco pero estoy segura de que te hiso soltar cosas que te has estado guardando, tu sabes que los borrachos no mienten, pues aquí se aplica casi lo mismo ¿o no?

Ti: no, no lo hace y sabes por qué, porque yo no estoy enamorada de Po, no me gusta Po y definitivamente ¡no me gusta su cola! Así que déjame en paz y vete de mi cuarto

Agarrando a Víbora con ambas manos la saco afuera del pasillo, cerró su puerta con fuerza y se sentó a pensar en su cama, Víbora afuera tristemente se dirigió a su habitación pero le vino algo a la cabeza, pensó en algo que podría ayudar a la situación y saliendo del palacio se dirigió escaleras abajo a hablar con ya saben quién.

Mientras tanto Grulla buscaba con insistencia a cierto lobo, surcando la aldea por los cielos diviso su silueta sobre un tejado. Y posándose a su lado hablo calmadamente.

Gr: ¿no es algo temprano para acosar a Kitsu?

Lj: ¡WUAH!

Tropezó pero Grulla agarro a Gmork antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo

Lj: gracias y ¿Por qué me estabas espiando?

Gr: el maestro Shifu quiere hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido con la carreta, parece importante

Lj: bien voy enseguida

Grulla se había colocado al lado del algo aturdido lobo para acompañarlo al templo

Gr: y dime ¿cómo van las cosas con tu sabes quién? ¿Has podido hablarle?

El lobo negó con la cabeza y al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de su amigo trato de animarle

Gr: vamos anímate mañana será otro día y otro intento

Lj: ese es el problema, yo nunca lo intento pero sabes que mañana lo hare mañana la invitare, a salir, así es ya lo veras mañana será el gran día

Más tarde en el salón de los héroes

Lj: ¿cómo que quiere que salga del valle hoy?

Sh: entiende que es de suma importancia, solo tu coordinas bien a tu equipo al estar en gran cantidad necesito que lleves a un grupo grande a buscar a esos linces no podemos dejar que continúen con lo que sea que estén tramando

Lj: pero no entiendo ¿qué es tan importante que le preocupa tanto?

Sh: esto (sacando una pequeña botella) he logrado descifrar que era lo que querían con ese cargamento, encontré una vieja receta felina al mesclar la hierba gatuna con cierta flor que crece en el noroeste del valle y luego se destilan ambas hierbas, consigues una poción que solo le afecta a los felinos incrementa su masa muscular al máximo de lo posible, quien sabe cuántos de ellos sean y ni que estén planeando hacer con esta poción

Lj: (suspiro) ya veo en ese caso no tengo opción, reuniré a mis hombres saldremos de inmediato

Sh: que tengan exito en su mision

Abajo en el valle Po terminaba de servir la sopa cuando una voz familiar le saludo

Vi: bueno días Po

Po: m-maestra Víbora, buenos días, ¿tiene alguna noticia de Tigresa?

Vi: de hecho si, ella ya despertó y pues creo que hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, sobre lo que paso ayer, veras…

Po fue entendiendo a medida que le explicaba lo que había ocurrido, Víbora supo ocultar bien lo referente a los sentimientos expuestos de Tigresa, sabiendo que no le correspondía a ella revelar los secretos de su amiga.

Po: ya veo así que eso fue lo que paso, que suerte por un momento temía por mi cola ja ja

Vi: bueno creo que eso es todo, todavía debe de sentirse un poco mal por lo de ayer así que no se si termine baja- Tigresa

Ti: (avanzando hacia Víbora varios pasos con cada palabra desde la entrada) ¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!

Vi: s-solo estaba Po: me estaba explicando lo que sucedió, me alegro de que ya sienta mejor maestra

Ti: ¿explicando? (los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron de par en par y cambiando a una mirada feroz) ¿QUE LE DIJISTE? ¿Qué LE DI-Po: (sujetando a la maestra con fuerza para evitar que avanzara) ¡ella me dijo sobre como la noquearon al tomarla por sorpresa, con un fuerte sedante que la mareo mucho!

Ti: ¿eso te dijo? (volteando a ver a Víbora que sonriendo le guiñaba el ojo)

Po: si, ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo más?

Ti: n-no, eso fue... lo que paso, disculpa lo de hace un momento debo estar un poco aturdida todavía

Po: (agarrándose atrás) ¿t-tengo que preocuparme?

Ambas maestras no pudieron contener la risa ni siquiera Tigresa aun cuando Po hablaba completamente en serio. Víbora se dirigió escaleras arriba mientras los otros dos se encaminaban hacia la zona de entrenamiento. En lugar de entrenar pasaron el rato charlando a Po se le habían acumulado dudas en su cabeza desde el día que subió al palacio y no pudo hablar mucho con ella, no sentía que supiera mucho de su amiga mientras que esta ya sabía bastante de él, Tigresa no tuvo reparos en abrirse un poco, le conto sobre su pasado en Bao Gu de cómo fue adoptada por Shifu paro un poco al ver como a Po se llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, su entrenamiento de golpear los arboles hasta que ya no sentía nada y…

Po: ¿de verdad no siente nada? ¿Nada de nada?

Ti: bueno no es que no sea nada, es decir no siento dolor pero si siento el tacto

Po: me parece increíble usualmente los felinos tienen esa almohadillas tan sensibles en las patas

Ti: (agarrándose las patas) ¿sensibles?

Po: si ya sabe, mire yo también tengo unas son un punto muy cosquilludo

Ti: no se de lo que estás hablando, yo nunca he tenido cosquillas

Po: oh vamos todos tienen cosquillas, déjeme ver sus patas seguro que nunca le han hecho cosquillas allí

Ti: Po no

Po: por favor (abriendo los ojos haciendo una mirada de cachorrito)

Ti: no… no te dejare… ains está bien (extendiéndole lo que sería su mano derecha)

Po con cuidado toco suavemente las almohadillas de Tigresa, esta respondió dando un ligero respingón, Po siguió acariciando este punto hasta que ella empezó a sacudirse tratando de recuperar su mano.

Ti: Po ya basta, eso se siente ra jaja ro, ya basta jajaja por favor, dije que basta (quitando su mano de las del panda)

Po: no, la he hecho reír no voy a detenerme a hora, al ataque

Po se lanzo encima y tras algo de forcejeo logro terminar arriba de su espalda, agarrando unos de sus pies y acercándoselo cuidadosamente preparo sus dedos y…

Po: te tengo

Ti: nooooo jaja jaja vas a jaja pagar por esto (Tigresa estaba al limite casi se le salian lagrimas de la risa, pero estaba dispuesta a no darse por vencida, estirando su brazo logro agarrar uno de los pies de Po) dos pueden jugar al mismo juego

Po: oh dios no jajaja

Mientras entre ellos se libraba una guerra de cosquillas una figura caminaba lentamente hacia ellos y tras contemplar la escena unos breves momentos hablo

Sh: "ejem"

Voltearon con los ojos abiertos de terror a ver al maestro Shifu parado a unos metros de ellos mirándolos tranquilamente.

Po/Ti: ¡maestro Shifu! (incorporándose y saludando)

Ti: m-maestro que está haciendo a-Sh: luego hablare contigo, primero tu panda, dime ¿puedes hacer ese circuito que está allí? (refiriéndose al circuito de bambú detrás de ellos)

Po: ¿eso? Si, si puedo

Sh: quiero verte, de ida y vuelta, dos veces

Po: d-de a cuerdo

Po se puso en posición y salto al recorrido mientras el maestro Shifu y Tigresa miraban la maestra no podía dejar de preguntarse que era lo que se proponía, destruiría ese lugar tan preciado para su amigo, no la dejaría volver a verle, solo podía esperar en silencio la decisión de su maestro, Po termino de hacer el recorrido y sin recibir un rasguño, dejando impresionado al maestro Shifu y no tanto a Tigresa que lo había hecho hacerlo hasta un docena de veces.

Po: ya esta, maestro Shifu

Sh: muy bien, Tigresa despídete por hoy volvemos al templo hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar

Ti: Po, no te preocupes si ocurriera algo malo ya me lo habría dicho, nos veremos pronto

Po: si, adiós maestra

La subida al templo se le hiso larga, el silencio era realmente incomodo, no acostumbraban a hablar mucho pero esto tenia a Tigresa al límite y ya estando casi en la sima tenía que decir algo

Ti: maestro sobre lo que vio allá abajo, si está enojado déjeme decirle que lo lamento yo- Sh: no estoy enojado, solo estoy algo decepcionado se que no he sido una figura paterna adecuada pero creí que me tendrías algo de consideración a la hora de tener novio, ni siquiera me presentaste al muchacho y tuve que enterarme por- Ti: ¿n-novio?

Sh: si, ese panda es tu novio ¿o no?, llame a los maestros al Salón de los Guerreros y al preguntar por ti, dijeron que debías de estar abajo con tu novio el panda, solo conozco a un panda en todo el valle y ese es el hijo del Sr Ping, así que baje a buscarte estaba un poco molesto, no podía creer estuvieras saliendo con ese chico, pero luego de ver como se divertían solo quise cerciorarme de que era un buen candidato y tras verlo en esa copia de la sala de entrenamiento, debo decirte que estoy algo impresionado por su habilidad y que tienes mi permiso de salir con él.

Tigresa estaba a una frase de colapsar y con la cara de un rubor que se notaba aun a través de su pelaje se llevo ambas patas a la cara para aguantarse su frustración, hasta Shifu su padre adoptivo se había unido a la idea universal de que ella estaba enamorada de ese panda, es que había alguien aparte de ella y probablemente Po que no creyera que había algo entre los dos.

Sh: Tigresa ¿estás bien?

Ti: el… no es… mi novio

Sh: ¿de verdad? Jum se les veía tan felices que cualquiera diría lo contrario

Ti: estábamos haciéndonos cosquillas

Sh: ¿y desde cuando dejas a alguien hacerte cosquillas?

Tigresa enmudeció sabia que la tenía allí, solo desvió la mirada de su maestro y este sabiendo que no contestaría termino de subir las escaleras con ella refunfuñando unos escalones atrás, ya dentro del templo y unidos a los otros maestros Shifu se comenzó a explicar lo sucedido.

Sh: he analizado el contenido de la botella y enviado a los lobos a tratar de buscar más pistas y en lo posible detener a su líder, los linces detenidos ya han sido interrogados y no han brindado nada útil, son aprendices se unieron recientemente, el líder debe haberlos dejado atrás por ese motivo, solo podemos esperar a que Gmork vuelva de su misión y entonces sabremos qué es lo que traman. Pueden ir a cenar

Antes de entrar en la cocina Tigresa agarro a Víbora con suavidad y mirándola tranquilamente a los ojos le dijo

Ti: gracias por... lo de esta tarde con Po, yo creo que te debo una disculpa y- Vi: (poniéndole la punta de la cola en los labios) hablamos mas tarde ¿si? no queremos que nos escuchen

Tigresa asintió y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. "suspiro" por poco se me olvida colocar esto y gracias a todos lo que escribieron review en el capitulo anterior aquellos a los que no les pude contestar estaban en anonimo o bloquean los mensajes de otros suarios, asi que aprovecho para daros las gracias por vuestras reviews y comentarios gratos, disfruten del capitulo y por favon dejen review

Cap 11

Tras la cena los maestros se dirigieron a sus habitaciones menos Tigresa quien se dirigió al durazno a meditar un poco y justo al sentarse en posición de loto una gran figura bajo del árbol y aterrizo con gracia a su lado

Oo: ¿no vas a dormir?

Ti: ¡maestro Oogway!

Oo: ¿te sucede algo querida?, usualmente sabes cuando estoy cerca

Ti: estaba algo... distraída es todo

Oo: ¿sucede algo?

Ti: es que… todos parecen creer que entre yo y un amigo hay algo mas y yo no lo veo de esa forma o ni siquiera se como verlo, pienso en el cuando no entreno y eso me hace pensar que quizás ellos tengan razón pero no quiero que sea así por que si es así significa que estoy enamorada de esa persona y yo no soy de las que se enamoran y-Oo: (poniendo un dedo en sus labios) no te guíes por lo que opinan los demás guíate por tu propia opinión y mas importante la que se encuantra aqui (señalando a su corazon)

Ti: ese es el problema… yo… nunca he estado enamorada y no se si es verdad lo que siento… es decir el es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero mas que los cuatro y pues cuando estoy con el tengo esta sensación cálida dentro de mi y hago cosas que no haría con los demás jamás, ¿me entiende?

Oo: el amor en la juventud es algo hermoso, inocente, tierno y dulce, florece de la más extraña semilla y se convierte en la más bella de las flores, pero esa flor necesita cuidados y atención, si no se hace, la flor puede marchitarse y morir (Tigresa recordó la flor que le regalo Po) si no quieres que florezca no la atiendas y nunca crecerá, pero si la quieres ver crecer hasta que habrá sus pétalos y revele su dulce aroma, atiéndela desde el momento en que la sembraste o en tu cazo desde que la alimentaste

Tigresa sonrojándose ligeramente ante la observación de Oogway, se quedo un rato callada meditando sus palabras, entonces todo lo que debía hacer era elegir, podía ser amor si ella lo dejaba fluir y pero si seguía el rumbo que llevaba tratando a Po solo de amigo y estudiante en el proceso esta oportunidad desapareceria

Ti: muchas gracias maestro, nos vemos mañana

Oo: que descanses

Y con eso Tigresa se fue a la cama dejando a Oogway continuar con su meditación.

Mientras unos lobos al noroeste del valle habían llegado por fin a su destino tras correr durante horas usando su alta resistencia. Al llegar Gmork ordeno a un grupo de lobos mas agiles investigar la zona alrededor del campo en el que crecían las flores, el equipo encontró una caravana de linces más grande que la anterior de alrededor de unos 20, tenían montado un campamento, los linces preparaban poción y volvieron a informar. Habían preparado el campamento a solo unos 2 kilómetros del lugar mencionado por Shifu, mientras comían en silencio dumplings fríos para evitar llamar la atención con algún olor extraño, el líder lobo terminaba de explicarles el plan a la manada. Atacarían temprano cuando aun estuvieran dormidos, pero de forma especial.

A la mañana siguiente, Gmork junto con 10 de sus lobos salieron a campo abierto acercándose directamente a los linces, estos lo veían venir desde lo lejos y extrañados pero confiados por el comportamiento de los lobos salieron a hacerles frente con el líder de esto guiándolos con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro llegaron y se detuvieron a 20 metros un grupo del otro.

Ll (líder lince): miren esto creo que unos perritos se han perdido siguiendo un rastro

Lj: (dirigiéndose a uno de los suyos que habían acompañado a los furiosos) ¿es ese el idiota? (diciéndolo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan)

Lobo: si jefe

Lj: bien… ríndanse

Ll: jaja ¿qué? ¿Que nos rindamos? ¿Te has visto? Los duplicamos en número, ustedes no están armados y ni hablar de esto (sacando detrás de si una botella con un líquido verde en su interior)

Lj: ja ¿eso? armado, con "ventaja numérica" y aun así necesitas de eso para ganar, que patético

Ll: no voy a caer en tu psicología inversa barata, ¡todo el mundo saquen sus bebidas, los aremos puré!

A su ademan todos los linces sacaron sus botellas y esperaron la señal de su líder

Ll: algunas últimas palabras antes de morir

Lj: una... (se aclaro la garganta) ¡FUEGO!

En un instante las botellas de los linces fueron destruidas por flechas que llegaban desde todos lados algunas de las cuales terminaban incrustándose en el brazo o pierna de algún pobre felino.

Lj: terminamos, arréstenlos y cuéntenlos yo me encargo del líder.

Pronto fueron rodeados por un gran grupo de lobos que salieron de entre los árboles. El lince estaba anonadado todos el liquido que habían preparado se encontraba derramado por el campo de flores y sus hombres, estaban siendo esposados y atados por alrededor de 30 lobos. Mientras contemplaba una soga se paso por manos, luego su cuello y atándola firme Gmork le hablo.

Lj: ¿sorprendido he? No se dirige un grupo tan grande durante tanto tiempo sin ser un gran estratega, deberías de aprender eso

Ll: pero… no entiendo sois como 40 ¿por que no nos tomaron de una vez cuando tenían oportunidad?

Lj: no soy de los que les gusta provocar bajas innecesarias, es mejor así solo unos cuantos heridos de flecha que sanaran y serán enviados a prisión… (Tras terminar de arreglar a los linces para emprender la marcha de vuelta a la aldea) bien con esto terminamos, 21 linces en total, sea lo que sea que estuvieran tramando ya no será

Ll: no podrás detenernos, yo solo guiaba a este grupo en preparación de la pócima, somos muchísimos más, somos cientos de miles y- Lince: de hecho jefe creo que aquí está un poco más del tercio del grupo y (se cayó al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su jefe)

Ll: sea como sea no nos van a detener

Lj: ¿eres de esos tipos malos que les gusta decir su plan por todo lo alto? Porque si es así me gustaría que te lo guardaras para cuando lleguemos al templo así solo lo oiré una vez antes de meteros en prisión

Ll: no voy a decir nada, además no estaremos en prisión mucho tiempo mis camaradas me liberaran luego de que hayan terminado el trabajo en tu precioso templo de jade

Lj: si, si, guárdatelo para Shifu, prefiero que estes callado el resto del camino

Mientras en templo los furiosos terminaban con su entrenamiento y salían en dirección a la cocina para almorzar antes salir, el maestro Shifu les había asignado entrenamiento ligero en forma de prevención de tal forma que si los linces atacaban no estarían cansados para enfrentarlos. Habiendo pedido permiso al maestro Shifu cuatro de los furiosos se prepararon para bajar al pueblo a pasar la tarde mientras una de ellos se quedaba a meditar. Tenían preparativos que hacer debido a que se acercaba una fecha importante para todos, el cumpleaños del padre del kung fu, el maestro Oogway, seria dentro de 2 días y el valle había iniciado los preparativos con o sin la amenaza de los linces.

Minutos más tarde en el pueblo a una figura encapuchada, de túnica marrón hasta un poco por encima de los tobillos cubiertos en vendas que impedían ver el pelaje, se deslizaba por las calles sin hacer contacto visual con nadie ni levantando la mirada, a algunos les parecía curiosa a otros le empezaba a poner nerviosos, rápidamente la figura se deslizo dentro una tienda, saco un paquete que llevaba escondido y abriéndolo para mostrárselo a la tendera la dijo

Ti: ¿tiene esto en rojo o en negro de casualidad?

Te: déjeme ver… hummm es un vestido muy bonito ¿de dónde lo saco?

Ti: Me lo regalaron y quería ver si podía encontrar algo similar pero menos… rosa y tal ves con la falda un poco mas larga

Te: déjeme ver en la tras tienda

En eso entro en la tienda una clienta habitual fanática de los listones del local, al oír la campana de la puerta la cabra que atendía el mostrador asomándose para ver mejor exclamo algo que hiso respingar a la encapuchada

Te: maestra Víbora, que gusto de verla, que la trae por aquí

Vi: quiero ver si encuentro algo bonito para el cumpleaños del maestro Oogway, estaba pensando en una capa algo suelto por delante que no se ensucie al arrastrarme

Te: déjeme que termine de buscar lo que quiere esta señorita y la atiendo

Víbora volteo y viendo a la figura de arriba abajo sonrió y elevándose un poco para ponerse mas su nivel

Vi: ¿viene aquí menudo? Es un buen lugar para comprar

Tigresa no contesto

Vi: ¿callada he? bueno

La tendera volvio a aparecer y esta ves traia con ella un par de qipaos

Te: aquí tiene esto debería ser como lo que busca (extendiendo uno similar al que le habia dado pero en rojo con bordados en dorado y el otro era negro teniendo en lugar de dorado plateado

Tigresa asintió disimuladamente, pago por su compra y se dirigió a la salida pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta

Vi: Tigresa, buen disfraz, pero yo que tú me amarraría la cola se te asoma por debajo de la túnica

Corrió con todas su ganas, a tal velocidad que la capucha se le iba hacia atrás y ya no le cubría el rostro. Subió las escaleras del palacio lego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza

Ti: maldicion, por que tenia que entrar ella, ahora me preguntara por los vestidos pero... (contemplado la ropa) necesitaba algo distinto para usar... (sosteniendo el rojo) ¿le gustara este a Po? (sonrojandose al pensar eso)

Mientras en otra parte del mercado un distraído panda terminaba su compra en una tienda de pantalones para caballero.

Po: no, no tiene que ser un poco mas grandes

Se escucho la campana de la tienda y a la vista entraron dos figuras, el panda volteo a ver con curiosidad y con su cara de emoción se dirigió hacia ellos

Po: maestro grulla y mono, hacia tiempo que no les veía

Ma: también estoy aquí

Mo: hola Po, ¿cómo está el amigo "especial" de Tigresa?

Po: ¿especial?

Mo: si tú sabes ere su osi-Gr: ¡MONO! Si Tigresa se entera te despedazara

Mo: vale, su mejor amigo

Po un poco extrañado sintió una mano en su hombro volteando para ver al conejo dueño de la tienda que le extendía unos pantalones negros con líneas blancas

Po: si esos son como de mi talla, déjeme probármelos

Dt: (volteándose hacia los maestros) y que puedo hacer por ustedes

Gr: bueno venimos a comprar pantalones

Dt: nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, siendo tienda de pantalones pensé que querrían un plato de sopa

Los otros dos maestros se rieron por lo bajo mientras Grulla esperaba para volver a hablar

Cada cual con prendas renovadas en un saco o una caja salieron del local, Po volvió a casa a ayudar a su padre con la hora de cenar mientras los otros estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando unas voces de aldeanos que llegaban desde atrás les llamaron la atención. Voltearon y vieron una especie de procesion. Era Gmork que traía caminando junto a un gran grupo de lobos a los linces atados atreves del pueblo.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. La proxima semana ya termino con mis examenes en la universidad asi que a partir del jueves deberia de volver a mi ritmo normal, muchas gracias por las reviews al capitulo anterior, tratare de contestarlas mañana. Por favor dejen review

Cap 12

Mientras subían a los prisioneros por las interminables escaleras, Oogway miraba atento desde el durazno como Shifu los esperaba en la entrada, mas lo que había llamado su atención fue una figura femenina que había subido las escaleras a gran velocidad y que ahora se encontraba en su habitación reprochándose sus pensamientos

Ti: ¿Por qué pensé eso? ¿Qué me importa si le gusta a Po? Pero… compre esto porque… GAHG ni siquiera sé porque lo hice… no, tengo que calmarme… si se porque lo hice… Oogway… lo que él dijo… tengo que darle una oportunidad a esta sensación, es agradable y cálida, solo tengo que dejar que salga un poco ma-NO, que me pasa estoy perdiendo el poco control que me queda (dando un cabezazo contra la pared)... no estoy segura de que es lo que quiero hacer (mirando la compra)... ya que los compre…

Tigresa saco el traje rojo tendiéndolo sobre la cama, se desvistió y procedió a probárselo, cuando termino de vestirse se vio en el espejo de su habitación

Ti: genial… es igual de corto que el rosa, ¿cómo le hago ahora?

NOCK NOCK

Vi: ¿Tigresa esta allí?

Ti: (hay no) SI estoy aquí ¿Qué quieres?

Vi: ¿puedo pasar?

Ti: NO (tratando de quitarse el vestido)

Vi: ¿te sucede algo?

Ti: no estoy bien, solo no entres (logrando quitarselo)

Vi: jumm ¿te estás probando lo que compraste?

Ti: no se de que estas hablando (ocultando la ropa debajo de la cama)

Vi: (abriendo la puerta) déjame ver

Tigresa agarro una toalla rápidamente y cubriéndose con ella le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Víbora tratando de disimular

Ti: oye me estaba cambiando, acababa de tomar un baño

Vi: tu pelaje se ve seco y sueles cambiarte en el baño para que mantis no te vea desde el suelo cuando sales en toalla

Ti: no había nadie y quería aprovechar mi privacidad un poco

Vi: aja y supongo que me negaras que compraste esa ropa (señalando con su cola a debajo de la cama) esta tarde en el mercadillo

Ti: como dije antes, no sé de qué ropa estás hablando

Vi: estoy al nivel del suelo puedo verla debajo de tu cama

Ti: "suspiro" bien me atrapaste, fui a comprar ropa porque se trata de un evento especial y necesito algo distinto de mi traje de siempre ¿está bien?

Vi: claro que esta bien déjame ayudarte

Ti: ¿qué? NO

Mientras el maestro Shifu escoltaba a los lobos junto con los prisioneros al calabozo, Gmork explicaba lo sucedido durante la emboscada

Sh: así que él es el líder ¿ha dicho algo importante durante el camino?

Lj: nada, solo groserías, aunque unos de los suyos hablo un poco, al parecer tenemos cerca de la mitad de los linces contando los que están ya en las celdas, abran las puertas (dirigiéndose a los lobos que custodiaban las puertas del calabozo)

Al entrar los linces que estaban cautivos reconocieron la silueta de sus camaradas contra la luz del exterior y no pudieron reprimir su entusiasmo

Lince: jefe ha venido a salvarnos, ahora podremos atacar todos juntos durant- Ll: ¡cállense inútiles ¿que no ven que estamos atados? Nos capturaron, ahora mismo todo depende del resto de la manada

LJ: "susurrando" es el único inteligente del grupo ¿verdad?

Ll: escuche eso… y si (agachando la cabeza)

Sh: permanecerán aquí hasta que el resto de su manada sea capturada o estemos listos para enviarlos a prisión lo que suceda primero y luego serán juzgados individualmente por su actos como mercenarios dependiendo de qué tan graves sean su acciones podrían estar encerrados desde un año hasta mucho más tiempo (cerrando la puerta)

Lj: ¿que ordena que hagamos maestro Shifu?

Sh: eleva el nivel de vigilancia, si están planeando un ataque seguramente será durante el cumpleaños del maestro Oogway quiero que tripliquen el nivel de guardias activos para ese día que todos aquellos que lo tienen libre se unan al patrullaje del pueblo y el palacio

Lj: si maestro Shifu, ya escucharon vayan a correr la voz que todos los lobos que están en su semana libre se preparen

Lobos: ¡si jefe!

Y con este último grito los lobos se separaron a reunir a aquellos que por ser tantos lobos se turnaban cada día el trabajo de vigilancia en el valle. Uno de ellos en particular se dirigió al mercadillo de pueblo donde una zorra estaba terminando de recoger su puesto de frutas mientras el sol se empezaba a poner en el horizonte.

Lj: (yopuedoyopuedoyopuedo) buenas tardes… hemm noches a… hola

Ki: ¿eh? Oh hola, ¿quiere algo?

Lj: emmm no, bueno si, yo soy-Ki: Gmork, líder de los lobos, todos le conocen en el valle

Lj: claro jeje, vera pues hace tiempo que pues la he observ-no quiero decir que he querido saludarla, pues usted me ha llamado mucho la atenció-Ki: me imagino que me habrá visto desde el tejado ¿no?

Gmork se petrifico antes este comentario, ella lo sabía, lo sabía, lo había visto, se sentía a morir

Ki: ¿ya termino la (bajando mucho la voz y acercándose para que la oyera) misión de espionaje?

Lj: ¿misión de espionaje?

Ki: si, le comente a un amigo sobre usted allá arriba, no se si lo conoce, es un panda, el único panda del valle

Lj: PO

Ki: si ese es, me dijo que usted estaba vigilando a un supuesto espía o algo así que quería infiltrarse en el pueblo, que era muy peligroso y que usted estaba atento todo el tiempo a ello

Lj: te… ¿dijo eso?

Ki: aja

Lj: pues… si ya atrapamos al espía, y esta encadenado en los calabozos (asumiendo una pose heroica)

Ki: que bueno, me alegro mucho, aunque es una lástima, con usted vigilando me sentía… segura

El sol ya se había ocultado por completo y daba lugar a la luna con un cielo que se encontraba despejado, Gmork armándose de valor motivado por la confianza que empezaba a ganar hablo

Lj: yo quería preguntarle si usted ira al festival para celebrar el cumpleaños del maestro Oogway

Ki: pues sí, si iré, ¿Por qué?

Lj: (bajando la mirada) pues… yo quería… tal vez… invitarla a ir

Ki: (sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos) ¿solo tal ves?

Lj: no, yo de verdad quiero que ir al festival con usted, usted quisiera-Ki: estaría encantada

Lj: (había empezado a sacudir la cola involuntariamente) b-bien, nos podemos ver aquí o-Ki: aquí está bien

Lj: ok, nos vemos pasado mañana

Ki: sip, que pase buenas noches

Lj: i-igualmente

El lobo se retiro calmadamente caminando calle arriba y al estar seguro de estar fuera de vista… se desmayo

Ki: jiji se le veía contento

De vuelta en el palacio Shifu había ido a buscar a los maestros que se encontrarían seguramente de camino a cenar, se dirigía a la cocina por el corredor de las habitaciones cuando sonidos de forcejeo provenientes de la habitación de Tigresa le llamaron la atención y aun mas cuando con un grito salió la maestra de la habitación en un qipao negro siendo perseguida por Vibora

Ti: ¡acepte ponerme el traje, pero no voy a usar esa cosa pegajosa en la cara!

Vi: ¡Tigresa solo es un poco por favor no te va a hacer nada!

Ti: ¡déjame en paz!

Desaparecieron corriendo y arrastrándose en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el maestro Shifu, mientras este se quedaba con la boca abierta preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Llegaron a la cocina donde los demás esperaban a Tigresa para que hiciera la cena.

Ma: en donde esta esa gata ya debería de haber (Fue interrumpido por las dos maestra que entraron abruptamente colocándose en extremos opuesto de la cocina) "silbido" que bonita estas hoy (recibiendo un gruñido de Tigresa que lo hiso ocultarse detrás de mono)

Sh: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Ti: Víbora quiere ponerme maquillaje

Sh: ¿Qué? Víbora explícate

Vi: yo solo quería ayudarla a arreglarse para el cumpleaños del maestro Oogway

Sh: eso es en dos días

Vi: si bueno… hay que practicar un poco no

Sh: "sigh" tan solo deja en paz a Tigresa ¿está bien?

Vi: si maestro

Sh: y tu ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido?

Ti: yo… lo compre hoy en el pueblo

Sh: (mirándola de arriba abajo) pues te queda... bien, supongo, pero te sugiero que lo guardes hasta que te lo tengas que poner, no sabemos cuándo atacaran los linces y no es buena idea que pelees con algo tan… expuesto

Gr: Creía que los habían capturado

Sh: es solo una parte del grupo, tenemos algo así como cerca de la mitad, es posible que ataquen de aquí al festival así que es mejor estar preparados (dijo mientras salía de la cocina)

Mo: y… (Hablándole a Tigresa) ¿por qué no bajaste con nosotros si querías comprar algo también?

Ti: ¿y que me vieran en público comprando algo así? Diría adiós a mi dignidad... otra vez

Gr: te das cuenta de que lo usaras durante el festival de Oogway ¿verdad?

Ma: y que todo el valle va a estar allí ¿verdad?

Mo: incluyéndonos

Ti: (sonrojandose levemente)… oh dios

Abajo en el valle un Panda se preparaba junto a su padre para el festival no cocinando aun pues querían tener la comida fresca, sino asegurándose de tener todos lo ingredientes necesarios y en por supuesto en buen estado

Po: papá ya termine acá, ¿cómo vas? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sp: ¿tan rápido?, no hijo yo ya terminare un rato, ve a acostarte ya recuerda que mañana es el ultimo día de hacer compras

Po: pero apenas son las ocho

Sp: necesito que este descansado para mañana Po, ve a dormir y no me contradigas

Po: está bien

Sp: (es un chico tan bueno, a veces me gustaría saber que sucede entre él y esa maestra de karate, ¿estaría mal entrometerme un poco? )

Desde arriba en lo alto, en una sala del templo llena de velas una tortuga que se hallaba meditando murmuro para sí misma

Oo: ya está cerca

Murmullo que no escapo a las orejas de su alumno

Sh: (entrando en la sala) ¿que esta cerca maestro?

Oo: (girandose calmadamente) lo sabrás en su momento, pero por ahora Shifu, ¿te gustaría jugar una partida de damas?

Sh: (sonriendo ligeramente) voy por el tablero


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Por fin he terminado con los examenes estoy de vacas así que debería de volver a mi ritmo habitual. Gracias por las review al capitulo anterior y a todos y todas aquellos y aquellas que sigue mi historia. Por favor dejen review al capitulo quiero saber que les pareció.

Capitulo 13

Al día siguiente Po se levanto temprano, era el día antes del festival debían ir a comprar lo víveres junto a su padre, seria sencillo el encargo le había llegado al Sr. Ping a un almacén unas cuadras de allí y necesitaba que Po le ayudara con la mercancía

Po: aun no entiendo porque no pueden traerla a la tienda, esta recerca

Sp: deja de quejarte Po, son solo unas cajas

Llegaron a la tienda para ver una zorra tratando de llevar una caja de manzanas

Po: ¿ves? por eso deberían llevar la mercancía, deja que te ayude Kitsu (nivelando la caja que se le iba a un lado)

Ki: oh gracias Po, hola señor Ping

Sp: hola Kitsu, ¿preparándote para vender en el festival?

Ki: no del todo, voy a ir con alguien, estas son mis manzanas para la semana

Po: ¿con quién iras exactamente?

Ki: ¿recuerdas al lobo que estaba en el tejado? Me invito a salir

Po: ¿Qué? ¿Gmork te invito a salir?

Ki: aja

Po: Esa si que es una sorpresa

Sp: suficiente platica Po, tenemos que volver para abrir el restaurante y guardar todo

Po: si pá, nos vemos en el festival

Ki: chao (diciendo mientras se alejaban)

Entre gruñidos y forcejeos Po logro llevar el cargamento hasta la tienda, desempaco las verduras y las guardo en el armario, iba a empezar a preparar la sopa cuando- zzzzzzzzZIP

Po: cayó una flecha

Saliendo al patio busco con la mirada hasta que dio con la flecha roja, que tenia una nota tada al extremo

"Bajare en la tarde, no entrenaremos hoy, solo hablar"

Po: umm… bueno es mejor

Los maestros habían terminado con su entrenamiento Tigresa estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras decidían que harían al día siguiente, el maestro Shifu los había autorizado a ir al festival mas como precaución contra los linces que para que se tomaran el día libre. Tras un almuerzo a base de fideos Tigresa se encamino a las escaleras y empezó a bajar a toda velocidad mientras el maestro Shifu y el maestro Oogway jugando a las damas la veían desde el durazno

Sh: ¿cree que debería preocuparme?

Oo: en lo más mínimo, yo gane

Sh: (mirando el tablero) tsk, revancha

Y mientras los maestros se preparaban a jugar por decimo sexta vez, Tigresa iba llegando al valle mientras se preguntaba

Ti: (¿que hará Po mañana? ¿Estará libre? quizás pueda pasar el día con él en el festival… ¡como amigos!)

Abajo en el pueblo los aldeanos estaban terminando con los preparativos antes del festival las calles estaban decoradas, con tortugas de papel y linternas sin encender con la imagen del maestro Oogway. Al llegar vio extrañamente que el restaurante se encontraba cerrado, mas salía humo de la cocina acercándose cuidadosamente abrió la puerta para ver como Po al frente de una mesita preparaba dumplings colocándoles el relleno y dándoles forma, la maestra solo se le quedo mirando unos instantes desde un costado, Po no se percato de su presencia y al creer que estaba solo se llevo un pedacito de masa a la boca, la maestra al verlo no pudo contener una pequeña risa que lo hiso respingar y voltearse con los ojos bien abiertos

Ti: hola Po, estás listo para ir o espero que termines de comer

Po: jeje de hecho maestra hoy no podremos entrenar

Ti: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Po: mi padre quiere tener listos al menos 100 dumplings para cocinarlos mañana en el festival y eso sin contar la masa de los panecillos y demás, no quiere perder tiempo haciéndola así que la haremos esta noche y la cocinaremos en la mañana, por ahora estoy con los dumplings como puede ver asi que… lo siento, no tenia forma de contestar su mensaje

Ti: está bien Po (dijo un poco triste) yo creo que entonces iré a… (una idea se encendió en su cabeza) iré a buscar mi delantal

Po: ¿Qué?

Ti: el delantal de cocina que me prestó el Sr. Ping cuando trabajaba aquí ¿todavía está en tu cuarto verdad?

Po: pues sí, pero, ¿para qué?

Ti: para ayudarte a con los dumplings (dijo mientras subía las escaleras)

Siendo una casa pequeña todo era fácil escuchar cualquier cosa que ocurría en ella y esto último no escapo a los oídos de un ganso que se encontraba en el patio

Sp: Po, me pareció escuchar a la maestra Tigresa

Ti: aquí estoy (bajando las escaleras con el delantal puesto) le molesta si me quedo ayudar

Sp: no, eres más que bienvenida pero… esto es un poco…

Ti: mire se que le puede parecer raro pero quiero pasar el rato con Po, es mi amigo y no le he visto en varios días-Sp: no te preocupes, solo quería decir que es una sorpresa, eres más que bienvenida a ayudar a Po, ire a buscar más relleno

Saliendo y dejando a los dos en un silencio incomodo en el que mientras Tigresa le ponía el relleno a los dumplings Po les daba forma, este ultimo luego de cuatro dumplings hablo

Po: y… ¿cómo andan las cosas en el palacio? ¿Algo interesante?

Ti: no mucho, pero tenemos una situación con unos linces que pueden estar planeando algo contra el palacio de jade, fuera de eso todo normal ¿y tú? ¿Que hiciste hoy?

Po: nada emocionante acompañe a mi papá al mercado esta mañana, quería que le ayudara con las cajas y pues eso

Ti: ¿siempre ayudas a tu padre verdad?

Po: pues si, para eso están los hijos ayudar a los padres cuando es necesario

Ti: aja

Po: ellos nos ayudan también nos dan de comer un hogar mucho amor, se lo devolvemos

Ti: aja

Po: es… lo natural… ¿maestra se encuentra bien?

Tigresa se hallaba con una mirada curiosa en su rostro, tenía una sonrisa pero sus ojos… reflejaban tristeza

Ti: si, es solo que… Shifu… él nunca a sido así conmigo y pues… él fue quien me crio pero… cambiemos de tema ¿esta bien? Dime que harás mañana en el festival… ¿iras con alguien? ¿quizás alguna chica?

Po: psss, con alguien, ja ni en broma, todas las chicas que conozco son viejitas o están en primaria… sin contarla a usted claro

Ti: entonces… ¿qué es lo que harás?

Po: lo que ve aquí solo estaré vendiendo y atendiendo el puesto de venta en el festival

Ti: entonces no podrás… disfrutar del festival

Po: a mi manera lo hare, si la comida se vende rápido

Ti: (desviando la mirada) si eso pasara… si la comida se vendiera… te gustaría pasear conmigo, s-solo como amigos

Po: seria grandioso maestra, estaríamos en los juegos, probaríamos la comida, veríamos los bailes, comeríamos la comida, la música, la comida, sería fantástico

Ti: (ya volteándose a verlo) entonces les ayudare a vender, tengo que estar en el festival vigilando por si aparecen los linces y que mejor forma de patrullar que contigo (dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro)

Po: hey, le dije que hoy entrenaríamos (devolviéndole el golpecito)

Ti: hay que endurecer esa carne (dándole otro)

Libraron una pequeña batalla entre ellos a base de pequeños golpes hasta que volteándose se petrificaron al ver al Sr. Ping sentado en un banquillo, mirándolos con una tierna sonrisa.

Sp: oh, no se detengan por mí, continúen

Po: pá… ¿hace cuanto estas allí?

Sp: me devolví en cuanto salí recordé que el relleno estaba aquí en este estante

Volteándose y estirándose recogió un tarro mediano de color marrón y se lo tendió Po

Sp: ten, los dejare solos tortolitos

Po: ¡Papá!

Ti: n-nosotros no hemos-q-quiero decir-

Sp: ya, ya cálmense fue solo una broma (saliendo esta vez sí de la cocina)

Ti: tu padre tiene un extraño sentido del humor

Continuaron haciendo dumplings y terminaron al anochecer, Tigresa se despidió de Po y su padre, avisando que los vería en el festival a primera hora para ayudarles a vender, se fue subiendo las escaleras dejando a los cocineros haciendo la masa para el día siguiente.

Mientras en un bosque cercano unos linces cargaban carretas con botellas llenas del repetidas veces nombrado en esta historia liquido verde, tenían contratados a un grupo de cerdos, les iban a ayudar colarse en el pueblo. Ya escondidos en las carretas los 22 linces avanzaron sigilosamente con un cerdo por delante que tomara el visto bueno por los lobos a sus "carretas de medicinas" y las dirigiera hacia donde ellos le indicaran, siguiendo las instrucciones de los linces les dejo salir cuando estuvieron en un almacén cerca de la plaza escondieron su carreta, le pagaron a los cerdos y se dispusieron a dormir un poco pues faltaban solo horas para el gran día.

Po se levanto temprano al día siguiente, se puso su pantalones nuevos, sería un gran día para él, habían dejado todo empacado se dirigieron a la plaza del pueblo donde seria celebrado el festival a varias calles de allí, la decoración estaba montada, los aldeanos habían colocado una especie de tarima en hacia el fondo de la plaza y ya se veía a algunas personas colocando sus puesto de comida, de juegos, de recuerdos y de alguna que otra cosa interesante. Los encargados de las sombras chinas montaban un pequeño teatrillo en un rincón y traían desde el edificio las marionetas. El viejo hacedor de maquetas tenia varias en exhibición tanto de Oogway como del resto de los maestros. Y en cuanto Po, pues se acomodo en un lugar que sabia sería ideal más tarde, en el costado izquierdo, no muy cerca de la tarima donde se presentarían los maestro para evitar concurrencia y no muy lejos para poder llamar la atención de su amiga mas tarde. El Sr. Ping ayudando a su hijo a colocar el puesto no pudo evitar ver que entre los posters que colgaban por la plaza estaba uno de la maestra Tigresa y sin poder contener la curiosidad le pregunto a su hijo.

Sp: Po, déjame preguntarte algo (haciéndolo volverse para verle) tu y la maestra, ¿que hay entre ustedes dos realmente?

Po: nada papá ya te lo he dicho antes, solo somos amigos

Sp: pero Po… tu… pues lo veo Po se que hay más que solo amistad de tu parte

Po abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro momentos después, bajo la mirada meditando sus palabras, era su padre después de todo, quien podía conocerlo mejor que él, levanto la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada sonrisa muy distinta de la que siempre le mostraba, una triste sonrisa le respondió.

Po: lo sé, pero entiende que no es como si pudiera solo decirle, ella me ha entrenado y aunque seamos muy buenos amigos, estoy seguro de que… ella por mi… solo siente eso, amistad, es mi mejor amiga y no quiero arruinar eso…

Sp: hijo… tienes que tener más confianza (dándole una palmadita) sino nunca sabrás lo que ella siente en verdad

Po: gracias pá

Una media hora más tarde arriba en el palacio los maestro estaban ya despiertos, aseados para estar presentables, cada cual estaba en su habitación mientras Tigresa que se había quedado a ultima para usar los baños se cambio a su ropa normal y se dirigió a su habitación y se detuvo frente a su puerta como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar una gran batalla. Abrió las puertas de par en par, entro abrió su armario y saco el qipao rojo con dorado, colocándoselo adecuadamente, pasando la cola por el agujero que tenia atrás, se miro en el espejo y no pudo evitar sentirse agradada, no es que supiera mucho del tema pero sabía que se veía hermosa en ese traje, nada de maquillaje, ni en broma dejaría Víbora acercase a ella con un lápiz labial, había pensado en una flor pero luego lo tomo como absurdo y desecho la idea. Ya estaba lista solo debía salir al pasillo con los demás para bajar y dar inicio al festival, solo debía salir al pasillo, sin embargo sus pies tenían otra idea, se quedo allí parada frente a su puerta varios minutos aun sin animarse a salir, hasta que una voz desde afuera le llamo.

Gr: ¿Tigresa? Puedo ver tu sombra en el papel, ¿estás bien?

Ti: s-si, solo, dame un momento esta bien

Gr: el maestro Shifu me envió, creo que se está impacientando, yo que tú me apuraría

Ti: (suspiro) está bien

Abrió la puerta y estuvo allí parada frente a Grulla por un instante que pareció una eternidad, esperando alguna reacción y justo en un momento el maestro abrió su pico haciendo casi un ángulo de noventa grado, ante esto la maestra no pudo contener una risa provocada por los nervios que la hiso relajarse y calmarse poco ante tal situación que tendría que afrontar. Recuperándose de su ataque de risa empezó a caminar por el pasillo volteándose para llamar a Grulla que se había quedado parado en shock tanto por la apariencia de la maestra como por su risa.

Al llegar al salón, cada quien con sus mejores ropas, se quedo mirando a la maestra que llegaba desde las habitaciones y mientras los varones (menos Oogway) tenían la misma reacción que Grulla, Víbora fue la primera en reaccionar y se lanzo a su amiga serpenteando a su alrededor le dio su aprobación por su elección y ya reunidos todos iniciaron el descenso por la extenuantes escaleras.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. Mi comentario esta al final de capitulo

Cap 14

Po y su padre habían terminado de montar el puesto, era algo sencillo una mesa plegable con un mantel encima, algunas silla de un lado para que quien quisiera sentarse a comer y con el Sr. Ping cocinando del otro lado, la gente en general ya tenían listos todo para empezar, la plaza estaba llena de gente esperando la aparición de los maestros.

Mientras arriba en el valle los lobos que estaban custodiando calabozo fueron noqueados y atados por dos grandes figuras felinas, con un llamado otras tres figuras aparecieron una de ellas con una ballesta a la espalda, arrancaron el candado de la celda, entraron identificaron a su líder y a los demás mercenarios, tras ponerlo al tanto de la situación, el pronto inicio del festival y de cómo se estaba llevando a cabo, su líder les ordeno.

Ll: quiero que ustedes y el resto se encarguen de los lobos, vallan en grupos de dos o tres como máximo no queremos llamar la atención, encárguense de todos los que puedan, solo noquéenlos y ocúltenlos, muertos podrían poner en peligro la misión, dejen a los furiosos para el final ellos servirán de distracción durante el evento principal y tengan cuidado con el líder de los lobos no creo que sea un sujeto ordinario

Tras esto los linces le entregaron la ballesta al líder y junto con los demás se dispersaron dejándolo solo para proceder con su plan.

Abajo en el valle los maestro habían llegado y el maestro Oogway estaba terminando un interminablemente largo discurso lleno de cosas sabias que no van a leer en este fi-ejem, como decía el maestro Oogway había terminado su discurso y había dado inicio al festival. Con gesto el maestro Shifu les dio la señal a sus estudiantes para que procedieran con su tarea asignada, cada se separo a "patrullar" a su manera, Mantis y Mono se dirigieron hacia los juegos, Víbora acompaño Grulla a ver la maquetas del anciano y Tigresa de un salto callo con gracia frente a Po quien ahora que la tenia frente así pudo con esfuerzo mantener cerrada su boca mas no pudo controlar sus ojos que estaban abiertos de par en par

Po: m-maestra

Ti: ¿si? (mirándolo sonrientemente)

Po: (trago saliva) esta hermosa

Ti: gracias Po, (moviéndose hacia detrás del puesto) ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

Po: ¡oh! Si

Tigresa paso el rato atendiendo los pedidos, mientras Po y Sr. Ping los preparaban con rapidez, la presencia de la maestras había desatado un aluvión de pedidos y la comida se iba rápido. Mientras un Lobo esperaba pacientemente hacia afuera de la plaza vistiendo el mejor traje que tenia disponible, era similar al que usaba siempre solo que este se veía nuevo y limpio, esperaba que apareciera… alguien especial

Lj: (¿se le habrá olvidado? No, no creo, pero entonces ¿donde está? Quizás no quiere verm)- Ki: disculpa la tardanza, un niñito se perdió y le ayude a encontrar a su mamá

La zorra por otro lado llevaba un qipao largo de color azul con bordes blancos. El lobo sintiendo el sonrojo llegando a su cara desvió la mirada al hablar.

Lj: n-no hay problema, yo acabo de llegar

Ki: (tomándolo del codo) ¿bien, quieres dar un paseo? Podemos ir a las sombras chinas

Lj: s-si

Algunas personas les parecía curiosa la escena pues siempre se había visto al líder de los lobos como muchas cosas menos como una figura romántica, pero los comentarios no molestaban lo único que le importaba era ese momento, ese momento que estaba pasando con ella. A la maestra Víbora no se le paso la escena de los dos entrando a ver las sombras chinas y le entro curiosidad por el lugar, aun sabiendo que tenían un deber que cumplir quiso ver más de cerca

Vi: Grulla ven hay algo que quiero ver

Y siguiendo a su amiga se internaron en el puesto que era una especie de teatro recién levantado, cuatro paredes y un techo muy sencillos pero que no dejaban entrar las luz del sol ideal para espectáculo de sombras, dentro acomodándose en un banquillo en la tercera y última fila vieron una historia de comedia en la que se parodiaba la llegada de los cinco furiosos. Grulla se sintió un poco entre ofendido y disgustado al verse llegar en un huevo gigante desde el cielo pero Víbora no para de reír así que decidió no decir nada. Saliendo de allí se dirigieron por razones de la maestra a hablar con el dueño del lugar el cual se mostro asustado ante la llegada de los maestros.

Dl: oh, buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirles? Si es sobre la obra, fue idea de mi hijo lo juro

Vi: no se preocupe solo es que quería saber si aceptaban peticiones

Dl: depende, ¿que tiene en mente?

En el puesto de fideo las cosas iban de mejor en aun mejor, ya habían acabado con los panes solo quedaban algunos dumplings y podrían dejar al señor Ping encargándose de preparar y vender fideos pero tras varios minutos ya nadie quería dumplings, solo pedían la sopa y se sentaban a comer, algunos de ellos dirigían una mirada a la maestra, Po al darse cuenta se lo hiso notar a la maestra quien sonriendo y volteándose a ver a los clientes con una sonrisa los hiso verla directamente a la cara, solo para cambiar a su conocida mirada asesina capas de helar la sangre del bandido más fiero, algunos cerdos terminaron atragantados y se detuvieron para recuperarse antes de salir corriendo despavoridos no sin antes dejar paga y propina por su puesto. Con el camino despejado Los furiosos ya con Mantis y Mono se acercaron al puesto a saludar.

Ma: veo que estas disfrutando aquí junto a tu amigo, hola Po

Po: hola

Ti: estoy ayudando a Po, cuando se vendan los últimos dumplings podre ir a patrullar con él y si ocurre algo tendré su ayuda

Mo: si, "patrullar" (dándole con el codo a Grulla)

Ti: y dime Mono, ¿como a estado tu cita con Mantis? ¿La están pasando bien?

Mo/Ma: ¡RETIRA ESO!

Ti: ¿qué? ¿Toque un nervio? o ¿Mantis ya ha tocado tus nervios?

Mono y Mantis estaban rojos de ira por las palabras de Tigresa mientras los otros no paraban de reir incluyendo gente que había logrado oír parte de la conversación, Po se recupero un poco y susurrándole a la maestra

Po: de ¿donde sacaste eso?

Ti: escuche que alguien dijo que siempre estaban juntos y se me ocurrió, un poco cruel pero me la debían

Vi: jaja bueno, mira queríamos ir a ver una obra de sombras al teatrillo ¿nos acompañas?

Ti: no puedo se tienen que vender los dumplings para que Po venga conmigo

Vi: oh… ¿no puedes separarte de Po?

Ti: n-no es eso es que le prometí que pasaríamos el día juntos es todo

Gr: ¿qué tal si compramos los dumplings, los llevamos al teatro y los comemos mientras vemos el espectáculo de sombras?

Sp: es una buena idea (todos voltearon a ver al Sr. Ping que estaba ahora parado a un lado de Po) paguen y llévense los dumplings, yo estaré bien, la siguiente ronda de fideos esta casi lista solo borrare los dumplings de la pizarra y solo quedaran los fideos, ve Po es un día para disfrutar, eso sí cuando se acaben los fideos quiero que vayas a buscarme más al restaurante

Po: si pá

Saliendo del puesto se encaminaron hacia el teatrillo. El maestro Shifu estaba extrañado, todo era de una forma ideal, había guardias en la plaza, sus estudiantes estaban yendo de aquí a allá, el maestro Oogway se veía complacido y alegre, parecía de muy buen humor, entonces ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal? Cosas suyas pensó.

Sh: maestro, ¿le apetece algo de comer? (dirigiéndose a Oogway que sentado recibiendo obsequios)

Oo: de hecho si, podrías traerme algo de eso que huele tan bien, creo que debe ser sopa, por favor Shifu

Sh: como usted desee maestro, es su cumpleaños

Mientras el maestro se dirigía a comprar, los linces habían avanzado bastante con sus instrucciones, habían dejado a los lobos de la plaza para no llamar la atención pero fuera de ella solo quedaban unos cuantos que estaban buscando a los demás, uno de ellos escucho un leve aullido proveniente de una de las casas, acompañado de otros dos lobos, entro y contemplo a al menos un docena de sus compañeros atados, antes de poder decir algo un sonido seco le hiso volverse y vio a dos linces enormes para su especie cargando a sus compañeros inconscientes, luego una sensación de parálisis se esparció desde su cuello y cayo inconsciente. Cogiendo a este y a los otros dos lobos hablo dirigiéndose a los que se encontraban en la entrada.

Lince: busquen al líder, díganle que ya están casi todos, que podemos iniciar con el plan a su orden

Desaparecieron dirigiéndose a donde debía de estar su jefe.

Los maestros y Po ya se habían acomodado en el teatrillo, Mono quien llevaba los dumplings, se había sentado por conveniencia entre Víbora y Tigresa, Mantis se acomodo arriba Po para tener mejor vista, Tigresa al lado de Po y Grulla del otro lado de Víbora.

Ti: ¿saben de qué va la obra?

Vi: oh, es algo especial créeme

Se encendieron las luces detrás de la lona, dejando ver la silueta de una ciudad

Na: nuestra historia comienza en una antigua ciudad en la que una noche de verano la princesa estaba mirando y suspirando por el balcón, era una gata llamada Tigresia (aparece una maqueta de una tigresa) que vivía con su padre y sus hermanos adoptivos en el edificio mas alto de la ciudad

Tigresa le dirigió una mirada "¿estás bromeando?" a Víbora quien con una seña de su cola le indico que siguiera mirando

Na: Tigresia tenía un gran orgullo tal que se negaba mostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás, en especial con aquel que era su mejor amigo el oso Op (aparece una maqueta de un oso panda) ellos solían pasar los días juntos, vivían lejos el uno del otro pero eso no les impedía verse, todos sabían lo que había entre ellos, menos ellos, el oso Op era muy inocente para darse cuenta de lo que sentía o eso parecía y Tigresia aunque ya lo sabía lo negaba, siempre decía que eran solo amigos y nada mas, llego el día en que otra persona entro en la vida de Op una linda y joven leopardo con sentimientos mas decididos al ver la bondad en el corazón del oso, no tuvo miedo en decir lo que sentía, él oso quedo cautivado por la belleza de la leopardo y empezó a verse con ella, dejo de ver a Tigresia, se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido, su corazón roto convirtió el dolor en veneno, enferma, poco a poco se debilito mas y mas, hasta que unos meses después un día ya en su lecho de muerte Op fue a visitarla por última vez a su casa, dejando un ramo de flores junto a su cama, le dijo al darse cuenta de que era el ultimo adiós que la iba a extrañar más que a nada en este mundo, en honor a ella nombraría Tigresia a la primera hija que tuviera con Zong la leopardo, esto último fue el golpe el final para el corazón de Tigresia quien cerro los ojos para dormir y no despertar jamás.

FIN

Tigresa se sentía al borde de un colapso, le faltaba poco para perder los estribos, que tal si Po entendía lo que insinuaba la historia el no era tan tonto, volteo a ver a Po, quien se hallaba junto con Mantis llorando sonándose la nariz, (Po: que historia tan triste), bueno tal vez si lo era, volteo a ver a Víbora solo para verla con lagrimas en los ojos

Vi: lo siento, no pensé que fuera a ser tan triste, Tigresa, solo quería una historia sobre uste- Ti: (poniéndole la pata en la boca) entiendo, no te molestes, ahora salgamos de aquí

Afuera en la plaza el maestro Oogway ya había terminado su almuerzo y estaba sentado en una silla sencilla frente a una mesa, seguía recibiendo regalos de los habitantes del valle, agradeciendo a cada ciudadano amablemente hasta que entre ellos una figura encapuchada apareció, dejando el paquete frente a Oogway se alejo unos pasos en señal de respeto, el maestro sonriendo se acerco al pequeño paquete ya sabía de qué iba esto, lanzo el paquete a aire y usando su bastón lo envió bien alto para desvelar una gran explosión. El maestro Shifu estaba en shock.

Sh: ¿PERO QUE? ¡MAESTRO SE ENCUENTRA BIEN!

Oo: mejor que nunca

Sh: quien eres y que te traes con este insulto

Figura encapuchada: ¡el ataque fallo, plan B!

De entre los habitantes y lo tejados llegaron alrededor de 40 felinos enormes, su apariencia era la de un tigre, tenían casi el tamaño de Tai lung, pero su pelaje era el de un felino pequeño, eran los linces, todos habían tomado la pócima, incluyendo al que ahora se había quitado la capucha. Los furiosos alertados por los gritos se dirigieron hacia la tarima, Tigresa tomo a Po de la mano y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo

Ti: Po, lleva a los aldeanos a un lugar seguro y ponte a salvo junto con ellos, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto

Justo en ese momento llegaba Gmork, seguido de un poco más de un docena de lobos, los furiosos se les unieron y se posicionaron junto a Shifu que se hallaba delante del maestro Oogway, mientras Po se dirigía a la entrada de la plaza donde se podía ver a Kitsu ayudando a guiar a la gente.

Lj: Maestro Shifu, algo le paso a los guardias, solo están los de esta plaza

Lince: bienvenido perro

Sh: respóndeme, ¿qué es lo que quieren aquí?

Lince: ¿nosotros? Nada especial solo estamos haciendo un trabajo, un trabajo bien pagado, matar a Oogway

A/N

creo que editare los demas y de aqui en adelante dejare las cosas escrita de esta forma para hacer mas comoda la lectura, creo que ya dije antes que no soy bueno escribiendo escenas de accion, asi que quizas me tarde un dia extra con el siguiente capitulo, deberia tenerlo listo el miercoles, saludos a todos y muchas gracias por las reviews


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Cap 15

Aquellos aldeanos que llegaron a escuchar al lince se aterraron aun mas y corrieron fuera de allí, Po se unió a Kitsu para ayudar controlar a los ciudadanos dirigiéndolo hacia la casas, los maestros estaban petrificados, ¿que cosa había dicho? Nadie en su sano juicio intentaría querría hacer semejante tontería y esto era lo parte de lo que más había irritado a Shifu

Sh: ¿cómo se atreven? Atacar al padre de Kung fu, quien os a enviado con tan terrible tarea

Lince: eso es asunto nuestro, ahora si quisiera hacerse a un lado tenemos trabajo que hacer

Sh: ni en broma, ¡maestro quédese atrás!, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos insolentes, ¡furiosos, lobos, ataquen!

Lince: justo así, ¡ATAQUEN!

La pelea inicio, era desigual en su totalidad, los linces eran tan fuertes sino es mas que Tigresa, si bien no tenían técnica apenas si la necesitaban, con su fuerza y velocidad, resistían y contraatacaban los ataques de los furiosos, los lobos aunque trataban de dar cara y defender su hogar, no tenían la fuerza suficiente, los linces rompieron sus armas, poniéndolos contra el suelo y de un rápido golpe los dejaban fuera de combate, solo el líder lobo que había entrenado con lo maestro más duramente que cualquiera de su manada estaba en pie luchando junto a los furiosos y Shifu, los linces estaban absortos en probar su recién adquirida condición, antes pequeños y flacos ahora grandes y poderosos, intoxicados de poder estaban perdiendo el control de sí mismos, atacando sin pensar como si de bestias se tratase, los maestros aprovechando esto atacaban usando cada apertura que tenían mientras Oogway observaba pacientemente parado en la tarima.

Po y Kitsu habían logrado calmar a los aldeanos… solo un poco, por lo menos habían logrado atraer su atención para que los siguieran al otro lado del pueblo mientras la batalla se desarrollaba en la plaza, Po quería volver pero no sabía qué hacer si volvía, había entrenado tanto con Tigresa que una parte de él le decía que debía de ir que podría con lo que lanzaran pero por otro lado la desobedecería y se pondría en riesgo.

Ki: Po, ¡Po!

Po: ¿qué? Perdón no estaba escuchando

Ki: los guardias no están, ¿viste lo que paso allá?, eran muy pocos

Cerdo: deben estar en alguna parte

Cabra: quizás los atraparon

Conejo: tenemos que hacer algo o van a matarlos

Po: ya, ya, ¡tranquilos todos! (todos voltearon su atención a Po) si los guardias están atrapados deben de estar cerca, todo el mundo busque son muchos así que tienen que estar en un lugar grande, vamos vamos vamos

Ki: Po, ¿a dónde vas?

Po: yo… tengo que volver no puedo dejar a mi maestra haya, siento que necesita mi ayuda

No podía estar más en lo correcto Tigresa estaba rodeada 5 a uno, los linces con movimientos torpes pero rápidos la tenían en un aprieto, esquivaba golpe tras golpe pero cuando estaba a punto de contraatacar llegaba otro y aun con su habilidad sabia que esto no duraría para siempre tarde o temprano acertarían un golpe y si era como el de la última vez cuando emboscaron la carroza sería su fin, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, los otros no estaba precisamente mejor que ella, Víbora se movía lo más rápido que podía entre los linces evitando ser agarrada y dando latigazos a la cara para cegarlos y luego tumbarlos pero se recuperaban, Grulla se había visto obligado a pelear en el suelo luego de que de un salto uno de ellos lo forzara a aterrizar, mientras Mantis peleaba rebotando de uno a otro golpeando e impulsándose en algunos casos logrando hacerlos tumbarse la paralizar su piernas, todos daban todo lo que tenían, pero los enemigos parecían no sentir el dolor, se los sacudían y volvían pelear, mientras Oogway solo estaba allí, observando y esperando, como si supiera que todo se arreglaría de un momento a otro.

El líder de los linces se había trepado a un tejado detrás de la tarima y observaba la situación desde lo alto, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, sin los lobos, los furiosos ocupados, el maestro Shifu incluido, solo quedaba Oogway y el trabajo estaría terminado, se preparo con calma todo debía salir perfecto, saco su flecha, la acomodo en la ballesta le quito la funda a la punta, revelando la húmeda y afilada flecha, la habían bañado a veneno de rana antes de entregársela, apunto con cuidado, no apuntaba a la cabeza de Oogway sino al gran agujero del caparazón por el que sobresalía, si lograba acertar la flecha no habría nada que nadie pudiera hacer, esta entraría por la piel blanda de la tortuga, se alojaría dentro de su cuerpo atrapada por el caparazón haciendo imposible su extracción hasta la muerte del maestro. Ya casi estaba listo para disparar cuando el maestro hiso algo que no esperaba, se volteo y lo miro a los ojos siempre con su sonrisa, se inclino como si quisiera darle un mejor ángulo para su tiro, el lince irritado se posiciono de nuevo, si quería tanto morir pues lo tendría, pero ahora estaba en mal condición para disparar nervioso sabiendo que había sido descubierto se tomo un tiempo más largo respirando con calma, pensó en si debía de disparar la ballesta hacia otro lado ya que seguramente la esquivaría, pero allí estaba mirándolo y dándole un blanco perfecto, trago saliva era ahora o nunca.

Shifu volteo por un momento mientras peleaba y vio como su maestro estaba allí parado de espaldas mirando hacia un tejado, se dio cuenta muy tarde, trato de escarpar a los linces para ayudar pero estos lo agarraron y lo pusieron contra el suelo allí mirando la escena, la flecha salió de la ballesta y se dirigía hacia Oogway quien solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza (Oo: es la hora), cerró los ojos y al escuchar el sonido de la flecha romperse los abrió para ver una pata negra delante de él y la flecha en el suelo hecha trizas, era Po.

Shifu agradecía para sus adentros, los demás estaban muy ocupados peleando para ver la escena y el líder de los linces furioso contemplando la escena, no tenia caso disparar mas flechas si Oogway lo había visto y el panda se interponía solo quedaba una posibilidad.

Ll: ¡PLAN B! ¡EL PLAN A FALLO, USAREMOS EL PLAN B!... es lo único que nos queda…

Lince: crei que este era el plan B

Lince 2: no este era el plan A, hacerles creer que usábamos el plan A y que ahora estábamos usando el B

Lince 3: ¿eso no haría a este el plan C?

Lince 2: si, creo que eso tendría sentido ya que si la bomba hubiera funcionado…

Ll: ¡IDIOTAS, APRESURENSE NO LES QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO!

Las palabras de su líder dieron en la poca cordura que les quedaba a los linces, con velocidad sujetaron a los furiosos, ataron a Grulla para que no volara y lo lanzaron junto con Víbora y Mantis por encima de las casas, agarrando por las patas a Mono y a Tigresa uno de ellos dio vueltas a gran velocidad para luego lanzarlos junto con los demás

Po: ¡MAESTRA!

A Shifu y a Gmork los ataron, dejándolos en el suelo contemplando la escena, los linces ahora veían al panda con una mirada asesina en sus ojos

Po: (trago saliva) ¿donde he visto esa mirada antes? Ha claro, la maestra

Oo: tú puedes

Po: (volteándose a ver al maestro) ¿Qué?

Oo: tú puedes, yo creo en ti

Con un rugido los linces se lanzaron sobre él, Po lo veía venir, empezó a defenderse sin pensar, bloqueando, rodando y contraatacando, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, era como sus entrenamientos con Tigresa… solo que con muchos a la vez que querían matarlo, uso que sabía que tenía en ventaja con Tigresa, su cuerpo, aprovechando su peso combinado con lo aprendido en su entrenamiento se defendía y repelía a los linces, saltando y cayendo sobre varios a la vez, mandándolos contra las paredes a base panzazos. En un momento uno de ellos frustrado saco sus garras en un intento de alcanzar al panda con ellas, Po noto esto, espero a que abanicara y agarrando su pata desde afuera lo empezó a usar para golpear a los demás, el maestro Oogway estaba atónito viendo la escena mientras el lobo a su lado daba gritos de ánimo.

Por su parte los furiosos, estaban recuperándose de la caída y preparándose para volver cuando alguien les llamo la atención, era una cabra que llegaba corriendo y gritando

Cabra: ya… casi… ya casi están… ya casi están aquí

Ti: ¿quiénes?

Cabra: (sonriendo) ellos

Detrás de la cabra se empezó a sentir un pequeño terremoto y se veía a lo lejos una mancha gris que llegaba a toda velocidad, los lobos habían sido desatados por los ciudadanos.

Cabra: los encontramos en varias casas, deben de haberlos distribuido por ser demasiados

Ti: diles que nos sigan, les daremos a esos linces una lección que no olvidaran

Corrieron a toda velocidad de regreso a la plaza, seguidos unas decenas de metros atrás por los lobos, subieron por los tejados para contemplar la situación y lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos, pues de los montones de linces casi la mitad estaban inconscientes alrededor, los que quedaban rodeaban a Po que seguía luchando sin cuartel, el líder Lince gritaba desde lo alto que atacaran a Oogway pero ya no les escuchaban, todos estaban enfocados en atacar y derrotar al guerrero que los estaba humillando de sobremanera.

Ma: wow Tigresa mira a tu chico moverse

Gr: felicidades lo has entrenado bien

Mo: ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?

Mono hiso ademan de atacar pero Tigresa solo detuvo con su mano, le parecía extraño había algo diferente en los linces

Ti: se están encogiendo

Lobo: es verdad, se hacen más pequeños

Lobo 2: vuelven a la normalidad

Po solo tuvo que golpear a uno más el resto de ellos empezaron a caer desmayados de cansancio, el efecto de la pócima había acabado, sus músculos estaban recibiendo todo el cansancio de llevar su cuerpo al límite de la especie, los furiosos bajaron liberaron a Gmork y al maestro Shifu.

Ll: ¡inutiles, INUTILES!

El lince salto desde el tejado con una daga en la mano tratando de alcanzar a Oogway pero este solo se izo a un lado sujetándolo al suelo con su bastón

Oo: Gmork, encárgate de esto por favor

Lj: será un placer (saltando a la tarima para arrestar al líder de los linces)

Sh: maestro ¿se encuentra bien?

Oo: perfectamente, todo gracias al joven que está aquí con nosotros

Po: ¿se refiere a mí?, no es nada yo solo quería ayudar

Oo: veo que Tigresa te ha enseñado bien, ¿te importaría esperar aquí un momento por favor?

Po: no, si usted lo dice

Los lobos procedieron a llevar a los prisioneros a las celdas, mientras los aldeanos se reunían en la plaza para ayudar a reparar los daños, todo estaba destruido por la pelea, pero eso no importaba el maestro estaba a salvo y nadie había resultado herido o al menos no gravemente, los furiosos se habían llevado la peor parte pero estaban en pie, se acercaron para felicitar a Po, Tigresa delante del grupo, Po entusiasmado se acerco con ánimos de decirle sobre su pelea, justo para doblarse al sentir un golpe de Tigresa que casi le sacaba el aire del estomago

Ti: no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás ¿me oíste? Podrías haber muerto, no vuelvas a desobedecerme

Po: jeje, lo siento maestra

Ti: aun así (enderezándolo en un abrazo) me alegro de que este bien (separándolo pero sujetándolo de los hombros) y oye lo hiciste bastante bien

Po: ¿bromea? Acabe completamente con esos tipos

Ti: porque yo te los ablandé

Po: hay si claro

Sh: "ejem" (todos voltearon a ver a Shifu) si ya terminaron quisiera agradecerte Po, de no sr por ti quien sabe lo que le habría pasado al maestro Oogway, estamos en deuda contigo (inclinándose hacia Po)

Po: muchas gracias (inclinándose también) maestro Shifu

Oo: Po podrías acercarte un poco tengo un anuncio importante que hacer

Po: está bien

Con Po a su lado Oogway procedió a llamar la atención de los ciudadanos que pronto se juntaron alrededor de lo que quedaba de tarima, entre ellos el Sr. Ping junto con Kitsu, esperaban atentamente para saber que les tenía preparado Oogway

Oo: ciudadanos del valle de la paz, hace algunas semanas atrás meditando tuve una visión, vi claramente como el día de mi cumpleaños me intentarían matar repetidas veces, vi como sobrevivía a una bola de fuego la primera vez y luego en la segunda en medio de una batalla librada entre criaturas monstruosas y los protectores del valle, recibiría un ataque furtivo por la espalda, solo para ser salvado por un guerrero de blanco y negro, el guerrero dragón

Una ola de murmullos inundo la plaza, los maestros y Po, contemplaban con ojos como platos y la bocas bien abiertas la escena no lo podían creer si ese era el caso eso solo podía significar una cosa. Con un movimiento de su bastón señalo al panda.

Oo: ¡les presento al guerrero dragón!

A/N

alguien me pregunto que si en este fic Po se convertiría en el guerrero dragón? jaja, lo termine antes de lo que esperaba, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews

P.D.: la historia aun no acaba


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Cap 16

Todos en el valle estaban anonadados, los ciudadanos habían reaccionado con gritos de alegría un poco confundidos por su puesto pero alegres ante la noticia, los maestros estaban en otra situación, cuatro de los cinco furiosos esperaban alguna reacción de su maestro pues era algo difícil de procesar, la quinta miembro de los furiosos trataba de reanimar al panda que se había desmayado ante la noticia luego de lo cual los ciudadanos guardaron silencio. El maestro de maestros lo había nombrado el guerrero dragón, el guerrero definitivo del kung fu, aquel cuyo poder superaba lo inimaginable, el pobre Po no había logrado contener esa emoción y ahora se hallaba allí desmayado con Tigresa dándole aires.

Oo: creo que deberíamos llevarlo arriba hasta que despierte

Unos lobos se acercaron para ayudar a llevarlo escaleras arriba en una camilla puesto que no habían preparado nada para la ocasión.

Sp: disculpe, maestro Oogway pero ¿que pasara con mi hijo?

Oo: oh, el ahora deberá vivir en el palacio para pulir sus habilidades y así llevarlo hasta el máximo de su potencial, entiendo que este preocupado por su hijo, ha de saber que tienen mi permiso para visitarse entre sí cuando gusten

Sp: p-pero ¿que pasara con el restaurante? Yo no puedo cocinar sin él… es mi hijo

Oo: (poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Sr. Ping) créame cuando le digo que su hijo estará bien y usted también lo estará, ahora discúlpeme tengo a otra persona que atender (se giro sobre si mismo para encarar a un panda rojo muy enojado) ¿si, Shifu?

Sh: ¿Cómo se atreve a poner su propia vida en riesgo de semejante manera? ¿ no solo la suya sino la de todo el valle? Si nos hubiera advertido

Oo: ¿y si lo hubiera hecho Shifu?, de haberlo advertido, los furiosos incluyéndote abrían acabado en un destino mucho peor, el guerrero dragón no estaría ahora camino del palacio y no podríamos tener esta conversación en este momento, créeme… lo se

Sh: maestro yo

Oo: ahora este señor aquí (haciéndose a un lado) necesitara ayuda para recoger sus cosas de la plaza pues su hijo esta indispuesto, ¿podrías ayudarlo Shifu?

Sh: "sigh" encantado maestro

Mientras Shifu ayudaba al Sr. Ping a recoger, los furiosos acompañaban a la improvisada caravana hacia el palacio cuidando que Po no se les resbalara y cayera por la escalera. El sol se ponía en el horizonte y el silencio ente ellos se hacía cada vez más tenso hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a romperlo

Mo: así que… Po es él guerrero dragón

Gr: aja

Mo: y ahora va a vivir con nosotros

Vi: sip

Tigresa sintió las miradas de sus compañeros al caminar bajo el silencio incomodo y volteándose los miro con su mirada inexpresiva

Ti: ¿les sucede algo?

Vi: bueno… no se los demás, pero en mi opinión pues… él sabe kung fu, es decir tu lo entrenaste y pues…

Ti: ¿sí?

Ma: lo diré yo ¿vale?, todos sabemos que de todo el mundo tú eras la que quería obtener el título más que nadie pero ustedes han entrenado en sus "citas", que se yo ¿desde hace tres meses? Y ahora el obtiene el titulo

Ti: sin rodeos

Ma: ¿no vas a matarlo verdad?

Ti: escuchen, él es mi amigo ¿de acuerdo?, lo conozco, se de lo que es capaz y aun que es verdad que no ha entrenado tanto como ninguno de nosotros, ahora mismo con tan poco tiempo a demostrado un talento natural bajo la instrucción adecuada, ha logrado superarme varias veces durante nuestros entrenamientos de combate, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, es mejor guerrero que yo y creo que es el candidato ideal para ser el guerrero dragón ¿y ustedes?

Gr: bueno, nadie esperaba que esto ocurriera hoy verdad? Creo que hablo por todos al decir que Po tiene talento de verdad, el solo logro más que nosotros

Mo: y pues honestamente ninguno de nosotros encajaba con la descripción de Oogway, blanco y negro ja, debió bajar buscarlo en cuanto lo supo, no hay nadie más con ese pelaje

Lobo: de hecho uno de nuestros colegas es rayado como un tigre pero su pelaje es blanco y negro

Ma: ¿en serio?

Lobo: su madre era una tigresa blanca y su padre un lobo

Ma: (saltando al hombro de Tigresa) esa noticia debe de alegrarte ¿no? Significa que tu y Po pueden tener crías

Ti: ¡"rugido" estás muerto!

Mientras Tigresa se alejaba escaleras arriba persiguiendo a Mantis lo demás contemplaban al panda que era cargado por los lobos paso a paso

Vi: ¿creen que las cosas mejoren entre estos dos?, ahora que estarán más juntos quizás sea el detonante para que su relación de él siguiente pasó

Gr: pues podría ser qu-Lobo: oigan nos dan un poco de ayuda este sujeto pesa demasiado

Los maestros voltearon para ver a los lobos que se habían arrodillado no aguantando mas el peso, de inmediato Grulla y Mono les ayudaron a cargar a Po. Abajo mientras, Shifu había terminado de ayudar al Sr. Ping a llevar las cosas a su restaurante, Shifu hiso ademan de irse pero antes de eso el Sr. Ping se acerco ofreciéndole una tasa de te.

Sp: usted también debe estar algo… tenso con todo esto, tenga para que se relaje

Sh: gracias, me imagino que debe ser difícil

Sp: ¿qué? El que mi único hijo sea elegido para ser alguien que solo peleara y peleara, será herido y probablemente acabe asesinado algún día en uno de sus viajes para nunca jamás regresar, no es sencillo de sobrellevar

Sh: escuche sé que no es lo que cualquier padre querría con su hijo pero

Sp: pero usted si lo quiso con su hija ¿no?

Sh: hey si la entrene fue porque tenía talento para ello y porque ella quería aprender

Sp: ¿sabe? Ayer vino de visita, la escuche hablando con Po y no soy un genio pero creo que se porque quería aprender, ella quería que usted la quisiera

Sh: como se atreve- Sp: Po estaba hablando sobre lo que era el amor entre padres e hijos y ella dijo que usted nunca había sido así con ella

Sh: ¿Tigresa dijo eso? Yo… no sabía que se sentía de esa forma… puede que si haya sido un poco duro con ella…

Sp: cambiando de tema… quisiera pedirle que se encargue de cuidar de mi Po, es muy sensible y temo que algo malo pueda pasarle

Sh: entiendo, no se preocupe por eso

El maestro Shifu se dirigió escaleras arriba, meditando sobre lo sucedido decidió que debería de hablar con Tigresa uno de esos días, no ese en especifico pues tendrían que descansar y mañana pues… tenían que aclarar todo el asunto del guerrero dragón. Tigresa por su parte había acorralado a Mantis en una habitación de los dormitorios, estaba a punto de agarrarlo cuando el sonido de pasos pesados y la puerta abriéndose la distrajeron momento en que Mantis aprovecho para escapar.

Ti: ¿qué hacen con él aquí?

Vi: esta va a ser su habitación así que pensamos que sería buena idea dejarle aquí hasta que despierte

Ti: p-pero… esta justo al frente de MI habitación

Vi: es la habitación que le corresponde, después de todo a partir de mañana inicia su entrenamiento oficial, ¿no te molesta o sí?

Ti: n-no para nada

Vi: bien ¿podrías quedarte y vigilarlo? Aun no despierta creo que paso del desmayo a quedarse dormido

Ti: claro, no hay ningún problema

Los maestros acomodaron a Po en la cama, se fueron dejándolos solos, no era la primera vez que le veía dormir, pero ¿de aquí en adelante seria así? ¿El siempre estaría tan cerca de ella? Tras unos minutos de esperar parada recordando como Po luchaba de forma tan feroz abajo en el valle, se sentó en el bordecillo de la cama, nuevos recuerdos le llegaron del día que se conocieron (Ti: ¿quién diría que te convertirías en esto? El guerrero dragón), se acomodo un poco mas recostando su cabeza en la almohada, (Ti: aquel día que inicie tu entrenamiento, nunca pensé que esto acabaría así…) todo fluía sin detenerse el día que lo vio atravesar el circuito y fallar, sus intentos fallidos de entrenarlo, para luego descubrir su talento por casualidad con dumpling, la "cita" que tuvieron, la primera vez que la derroto en un mano a mano y de allí hasta ahora, empezó a sentirse somnolienta cerrando poco a poco los ojos el cansancio de la batalla le estaba llegando, cerrar los ojos un momento no haría daño.

Los maestros terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Víbora quiso ver como se encontraba Po, quizás ya había despertado pensaba, deslizo ligeramente la puerta y se quedo paralizada ante la escena. Tigresa estaba abrazada a Po como si fuera un gigantesco oso de peluche, aun mas se escuchaba un suave ronroneo en el aire, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Víbora cuando una extraña sensación en su cabeza la alerto de repente.

Ma: que miras ¡OH POR DIOS!

Vi: ¡mantis!

Moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás lanzo a Mantis detrás de ella y cerró la puerta con el menor ruido posible, por su parte Tigresa solo se acomodo un poco mejor.

Vi: ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ma: Mono me envío a ver si el grandulón se había levantado ya, para ofrecerle una galleta antes de dormir, pero veo que está durmiendo muy cómodo

Vi: si lo sé, se ven tan tiernos

Ma: hasta que el maestro Shifu los encuentre y pinte de rojo la habitación con el panda

Vi: (abriendo mucho los ojos dando se cuenta del peligro de la situación) tenemos que sacar a Tigresa de allí ahora

Ma: voy por Mono

Minutos más tarde se hallaban los cuatro pues Grulla también estaba en la cocina contemplando la incómoda escena en la oscuridad.

Gr: ok… cual es el plan

Vi: sencillo, levantamos a Tigresa la llevamos a su cama y asunto arreglado

Mo: bien… ¿quién va primero?

Vi: tú por supuesto, luego de Tigresa eres el único de nosotros que si tiene brazos

Con una mueca Mono se dispuso a su tarea, rodeo con cuidado la cintura de Tigresa pero justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarla, un viento con silbido pasó muy cerca de su cara. Intento de nuevo solo para esta ves ver las garras de Tigresa a solo centímetros de su rostro.

Mo: ni de broma lo hago yo solo, Grulla ayúdame pasa tus alas por debajo

Moviendo sus alas como si fueran hojas de papel las deslizo con cuidado por debajo de Tigresa levantándola como si fuera un montacargas poco a poco, solo para atascarse a medio camino ya que Tigresa enrollaba sus brazos en Po. Mono trato de apartarlos solo para lograr ser pateado al techo, evito caer por poco sujetándose de una columna y con señas les indico a Mantis y Víbora que ellos también ayudaran. Esta se enrosco alrededor de las piernas de Tigresa mientras Mantis soltaba sus dedos uno a uno que curiosamente no sacaban garras cuando estaban agarrados a Po. Ya casi lo lograban solo quedaba aflojarla un poco más, pero con un movimiento de su cola se desenrosco a Víbora de las piernas se levanto sobre sus brazos y girando con piernas separadas se quito a los maestros de encima acomodándose de nuevo sobre Po con un suave ronroneo.

Ma: incluso dormida es una maniática del kung fu

Gr: Vi será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir podemos intentar mañana antes de que suene el gong

¿?: "¿pero qué?"

Se voltearon para ver a Po como se movía con cuidado con la maestra entre sus brazos se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a los maestros se quedo por un momento pensando en lo que tenía delante suyo, la maestra Tigresa estaba abrazada a él ronroneando y el resto de los cinco estaban allí con señas de haber peleado recientemente, vio la puerta abierta y la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, sin pensar mas solo se le ocurrió una cosa, se levanto con Tigresa en sus brazos cargada tipo princesa cruzo el pasillo y deslizando la puerta usando su pie entro con cuidado dejo poco a poco a la maestra, quien cuando no tuvo a Po mas en contacto con ella soltó un rugido audible para los que aun estaban en el cuarto de Po, este volvió y cerrando las puertas con cuidado vio a los maestro que aun estaban allí boquiabiertos tras contemplar la escena.

Po: tiene… un sueño pesado... que es muy rudo

A/N

con esto estoy tratando de recuperar un poco del humor que lo he dejado de lado desde todo el suceso del festival, me alegro que les halla gustado tanto el capitulo anterior a todos. La próxima semana no actualizare pues me voy por unos días de vacaciones. Quería preguntaros a todos lo que siguen mi historia si... les molestaria si... yo... pues... el siguiente fic que escriba... cuando termine con este fic... pues... tratara sobre... no se... ¿PoxSong? (sale corriendo antes de que la muchedumbre furiosa con antorchas lo alcance) es solo una idea, no olviden dejar reviews!. Persona furiosa: ¡atrapenlo!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Cap 17

Los lobos estaban en la guarida habían terminado de encadenar a los prisioneros, al no existir la prisión de Chor-Gom donde se retenía a Tai lung, en su lugar se había construido una prisión más sencilla pero igual de grande donde se alojaban cientos de prisioneros, a esa prisión eran enviados los más peligrosos criminales de toda china y era a ese lugar al que serian enviados los linces cuando los lobos terminaran su interrogación.

Lj: escuchen no tienen que hablar hoy, pero sería fantástico si pudiéramos irnos todos a la cama a dormir de una vez, hemos tenido un pésimo día, nos ataco un grupo de gatos bañados en esteroides y estamos muy agotados

Ll: éramos nosotros, idiota

Lj: ya lo se

Lince: además no sabemos quién nos contrato, al jefe despertó un día con un saco lleno de oro y una nota en su ca- Ll: ¡CAAAAALLATE! Cada vez que hablan lo hacen solo para soltar mier-¿que estás haciendo?

Gmork estaba ahora rebuscando entre los bolsillos del lince, encontró un saco vacio y una nota plegada, la leyó para sí mismo y con una seña le indico a uno de los lobos que se acercara

Lj: llévale esto al maestro Oogway e infórmame de su respuesta, los del turno nocturno quédense vigilando, cambien con los demás dentro de 3 horas y luego de nuevo, los demás pueden ir a descansar a los cuarteles, ya veremos que les acontece mañana estos mininos

Los furiosos estaban comiendo con Po en la cocina, explicándole lo sucedido luego de haber sido nombrado guerrero dragón.

Po: así que… me desmaye, guao, debió verse muy mal

Vi: más o menos aun que la verdad es que estábamos a poco de lo mismo, nadie esperaba que tú fueras… no es que tengamos nada en contra de que tu lo seas, es solo que…

Ma: lo que ella trata de decir es que nos tomo a todos por sorpresa, Oogway no nos dijo nada y siempre creímos que si alguien seria el guerrero dragón esa seria Tigresa

Po: si respecto eso, ¿Cómo termino durmiendo en mi cama?

Los furiosos intercambiaron miradas unos con otros hasta que tres de ellos se enfocaron solo en Víbora

Vi: le pedí que se quedara vigilándote en tu habitación, por si despertabas, debe haberse quedado dormida, fue un día muy agotador

Po: y… ella… ¿está bien con esto?, es que una vez después de entrenar estábamos tomando un descanso y quise saber…

Po recordó y hablo sobre un día hace algunas semanas, al poco tiempo de haber terminado la semana de integración, estaban descansando, Po había tenido que perseguir a Tigresa si quería comer y por fin había logrado atraparla.

Ti: eres persistente cuando se trata de la comida, ten (dándole un tazón de sopa)

Po: gracias, ¿usted no va a comer maestra?

Ti: no tomo bocadillos, solo como lo que necesito para tener energía para entrenar… oye Po

Po: aja

Ti: has pensado que harás cuando estés pues… ¿propiamente entrenado?, digo, ¿subirás las escaleras (mirando haci el palacio) y pedirás quedarte para ser un maestro algún día?

Po: la verdad es que no he pensado mucho en como lo conseguiré, tengo entendido que allí solo viven por tradición los cinco furiosos y los grandes maestros ¿no?

Ti: si y no, otros maestros de kung fu han vivido y entrenado allí, curiosamente casi todos se fueron tras volverse malvados pero ese no es el punto, esta Tai lung por ejemplo fue criado en el templo y lo entrenaron aun sin que estuvieran otros cuatro maestros para hacer un equipo de cinco furiosos, así que creo que no habrá problemas en que te quedes conmig- ¡con nosotros!, a-además hay una habitación libre en los dormitorios

Po: hay algo que he querido preguntarle maestra, usted me ha estado ayudando con todo esto de entrenarme y demás para que logre cumplir mi sueño de algún día ser un maestro de Kung fu, pero… no es que se lo haya preguntado antes pero…

Ti: (arqueando una ceja) ¿sí?

Po: quisiera saber si usted también tiene algún sueño, algo que la motive a esforzarse tanto

A Tigresa le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta, medito su respuesta por un momento, su sueño era serio para ella pero no sabía que podía pensar él, quizás se reiría de ella… pues entonces le daría una bofetada y lo haría correr mil kilómetros pensó Tigresa

Ti: honestamente, si tengo un sueño, quiero que… Shifu este orgulloso de mi, quiero que un día me vea a los ojos y me diga que está orgulloso de ser mi maestro, y sé que si consigo el rollo del dragón si será, por eso entreno tan duro para un día tener el honor de ser nombrada la guerrero dragón y que Shifu pueda mostrarse… orgulloso de mi… ¡s-se que es un sueño tonto, algo infantil y que demuestra muy poca confianza el querer ganarte el cariño de un padre pero tienes que entender que- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Po: (con ojos húmedos) su sueño no tiene nada de malo maestra, estoy seguro de que un día antes de lo que piensa su padre le dirá eso mismo por qué no veo como no se puede estar orgulloso de alguien tan espectacular como es usted

Esto último provoco que en la cara de Tigresa se empezara formar un ligero sonrojo, dándose cuenta de ello se giro sobre sus pies al hablar.

Ti: gracias Po es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo, terminamos por hoy tengo, que volver al palacio

Volviendo a la actualidad

Po: y pues eso fue lo que paso

Todos estaban en silencio, sabían que Tigresa siempre había querído el royo del dragón pero pensaron siempre que se debía en parte al título que le correspondería, que quería obtenerlo para ser conocida como la mayor maestra de kung fu de todos los tiempos, nadie había supuesto el verdadero motivo de su arduo entrenamiento y mucho menos esperaban que se lo hubiera confiado a Po, esto les revelaba el grado de confianza que tenia asía él, nunca hablaba con nadie de sus cosas privadas a excepción de Oogway quien era callado como una tumba en cuanto a secretos se refería.

Vi: pues lo único que tengo para decirte es que ella parece estarlo tomando muy bien, no estaba molesta, parecía como si se alegrara por ti, es lo único que puedo decirte

Po: eso espero lo menos que quiero es que se enfade conmigo

La expresión de Víbora cambio de confusión a una ligera mueca de satisfacción, con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran sonrisa apunto con su cola al panda.

Vi: ¿tú sientes algo por ella cierto?

Po: ¿eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Vi: te preocupas por lo que siente, te preocupas mucho por su condición cuando enferma, pasas bastante tiempo con ella a solas y pude ver que la trataste con mucho cuidado allá atrás cuando la pusiste en su cama

Po sentía su cara colorarse más a cada frase que decía la maestra, siendo una gran desventaja con respecto a Tigresa el color de su pelaje, a traves del cual el sonrojo se notaba intensamente

Po: e-ella es mi maestra y mi amiga, c-claro que me preocupo por ella y si pasamos tiempo a solas es porque lo pasamos entrenando y-y lo de cama pues no quería que se despertara y n-nos viera en semejante lio

Gr: parece que Tigresa aun no le ha enseñado a ocultar emociones

Vi: Po, eres muy obvio y lo que sientes no es algo que hay que ocultar

Po: n-no soy obvio… bueno tal vez un poquito… quizás si siento algo por la maestra

Vi: ¿entonces si te gusta Tigresa?

Po vio a los maestros que lo rodeaban, sintiendo su cara enrojecerse mas asintió con la cabeza y se quedo mirando al suelo

Ma: ¡si, jajaja!

Mo: ¡ya se supo, ya se supo!

Gr: bajen la voz si Shifu nos descubre aquí a estas horas nos castigara

Vi: ¿y? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Po: bueno, llevarme el secreto a la tumba ya no está en las opciones así que creo que se lo diré… en su lecho de muerte

Vi: ¡Po!

Po: era una broma… yo creo debería tratar quizás de ver primero si ella siente igual por mi

Víbora abrió la boca primero para hablar, se detuvo al sentir fuertes miradas de los otros furiosos que decían claramente: si dices algo Tigresa te asesinara. Así que cerró la boca y pensó por un momento en que decir.

Vi: estoy segura de que Tigresa, aun si no te corresponde, no lo tomara mal si se lo dices y si lo hace, si te corresponde, les ira muy bien

Po: eso me anima un poco, ¿pero podemos cambiar de tema? ¿Alguien sabe que tendré que hacer exactamente como guerrero dragón?

Ma: entrenaras con nosotros, Shifu se encargara de tu entrenamiento a partir de ahora

Po: oh sí, me olvidaba de él en ese aspecto, ¿creen que se lo tomo bien?

Mo: pues no esta enojado contigo si es a lo que te refieres después de todo de no ser por ti ahora mismo él y Oogway probablemente no lo habrian contado

Gr: ¿saben? Se está haciendo tarde, en serio deberíamos irnos a dormir

Vi: si creo que todos necesitamos un descanso, oh y Po no olvides levantarte en cuanto escuches el gong

Los furiosos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, ya en la mañana lidiarían con las consecuencias de lo acontecido ese dia.

El gong sonó dando la señal a todos para despertar, Po al haber dormido desde parte de la tarde no tuvo problemas en levantarse y estar listo para saludar al maestro Shifu

Todos: buenos días maestro

Sh: buenos días estudiantes, guerrero dragón hoy iniciara tu entrenamiento espero verte junto con los demás en el circuito después del desayuno

Al irse el maestro Shifu los demás se dirigieron a la cocina

Ti: me sorprende que te despertaras tan fácilmente Po

Ma: lo mismo podría decirse de ti

Ti: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿¡hey! les paso algo anoche? parece que hubieran sido golpeados

Vi: ¿esto? Es solo de la pelea de ayer no nos paso nada ¿verdad chicos?

Ma/Gr/Mo: si, cierto, tiene razón

Tigresa se detuvo un momento analizando lo ocurrido con una mueca en el rostro

Ti: ¿alguien sabe como llegue a mi habitación anoche?

En menos de un parpadeo los maestros desaparecieron por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina dejando solo a Po con Tigresa

Ti: ¿y bien?

Po: (mirando hacia abajo y jugando con sus dedos) te quedaste dormida en mi cama y te lleve a tu cuarto

Ti: ya, primera regla de aquí arriba Po, nadie entra a mi cuarto sin mi permiso ¿entendido? Te lo dejo pasar por esta vez

Po: s-si maestra

Ti: y Po… debes dejar de llamarme maestra, a partir de ahora yo ya no soy tu maestra en todo caso tu eres el que está por encima de mí en rango te quedo claro

Po: pero usted es quien me entreno usted es mi ma-Ti: Po, es enserio es mas quiero que te refieras a mí como Tigresa de aquí en adelante para hacerlo más directo, tómalo como mi última orden como tu maestra

Po: si… Tigresa, ¡ah! Mae-Tigresa quería saber si entre nosotros, e-es decir usted, por lo ocurrido ayer

Ti: ¿si?

Po: quería saber si está molesta conmigo por quitarle el título de guerrero dragón

Ti: Po, no te preocupes por eso, yo te entrene y como tu maestra créeme que estoy segura de que si alguien se merece ese título eres tú Po, tu nos salvaste en una situación imposible tu venciste donde nosotros cinco perdimos (sujetándolo de los hombros y mirándolo sonriendo) tu eres el guerrero dragón

Po: pero maestr-Ti:"EJEM"

Po: Tigresa, tu entrenamiento, te has esforzado tanto y tu sueño

Ti: lo sé, pero aun así ayer me di cuenta de que el titulo no es algo que se gana es algo que estaba preparado ya por el destino aun si las cosas fueran diferentes, si yo no te hubiera entrenado, si fuera algo así como otra realidad, tu seguirías siendo destinado a ser el guerrero dragón pues tu perteneces aquí, además podría decirse que he empezado a tener otro sueño pero tendré que esforzarme más por él

Po: ¿otro sueño? ¿Y Shifu?

Ti: aun quiero que este orgulloso de mi pero encontrare otra forma ya lo veras

Po: bien si tu lo dices… Tigresa

Ti: bien ahora vamos a desayunar, yo cocino para darte la bienvenida al templo y por cierto me alegro de que este aquí conm-¡nosotros! Con nosotros

En la cocina Tigresa había empezado a prepara el desayuno mientras Po les hacia algunas preguntas sobre cosas que no sabía de ellos y su día a día en el templo.

Po: ¿y si creen que pueda con su entrenamiento? he escuchado que usted entrenan hasta el agotamiento hasta que no pueden dar un respiro mas

Mo: no es para tanto una vez que te acostumbras

Gr: si los primeros días quizás te cueste un poco pero después ya verás que será fácil

Ti: siendo honesta Po (sirviendo el desayuno) nuestras últimas sesiones fueron igual sino más intensas debido a tu progreso, ¿recuerdas el día del árbol?

Po: cómo olvidarlo, esa cosa casi me aplasta y me hiciste seguirte hasta el otro lado del bosque arrastradlo

Ti: no parecías tener problemas cuando lo tiraste para comerte los dumplings jajaja

Po: jeje si tienes razón… ¿y ustedes que miran?

Todos en la mesa los estaban mirando atonitos escuchando su conversación

Ma: ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento endemoniado le pusiste a este chico?

GONG

Ti: es hora de ir a entrenar

nota del autor

bueno ahora es cuando les pido que por favor dejen reviews y me digan ¿muy cursi? ¿estubo bien? vuelvo de la playa y no estoy muy seguro de si me oxide un poco alla atras, pero bueno como ya he respondido en la mayoria de las reviews lo que era de PoxSong al final no lo hare, tenia esta idea que se habia empesado a formar pero con todo lo que fue el viaje y demas se me fue por completo solo recuerdo que Song le pedia ayuda para algo pero ahora mismo no se que, igual la escribo luego de mi siguiente fic que seguria siendo de TixPo

tambien creo que no estableci bien el tiempo que paso entre la semana de integracion y los sucesos previos al cumpleaños de Oogway asi que dejemoslo en tres meses

ahora a constestar reviews, tigress 96 me pidio que contestara a su review y como soy un caballero (menuda modestia) creo que lo justo seria contestar a todos aquellos que me escribieron review para este capitulo incluyendo a alguien que suele escribirme reviews pero que no acepta mensajes privados y me ha escrito desde los primeros capitulos

FanKFPMasterTigress

siempre me has escrito reviews y aunque he tratado de contestarte junto a los demas no he podido pues por eso por que no aceptas mensajes XD asi que aprovecho para agradecerte al igual que alos demas todo tu apoyo que me has brindado desde los primeros capitulos por ello honestamente... gracias

tigress 96

me a dado un poco de miedo tus review xD, pero te agradesco y me alegro de que te guste tanto mi historia y que te gusten mis temas de comedia, espero ver tu opinion sobre este capitulo

encuanto a lo de karate panda yo tambien lo vi... y llore es HORRIBLE, no se a quien se ocurrio semejante cosa xD

Fanatico Z

al igual que con los demas siempre me gusta ver que os a gustado mi historia

LordYupi

buena pregunta pero no puedo contestarte eso aqui porque seria spoiler xD

Guest 1

creo que podria hacer eso en el siguiente fic que escriba

si, habia pensado poner a Shifu pero luego me parecio muy enrredado xD

NAZH045

Si son muy pocos y en español creo que no hay ninguno

Guest 2

creo tendras que esperar mi tercer fic colega xD


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Cap 18

Hacia un día despejado, los maestros fueron a la sala de capacitación Shifu se dirigió fuera de los cuarteles en las puertas de la entrada del palacio lo esperaba un lobo.

Lj: buenos días maestro Shifu

Sh: buenos días, supongo que sabes por qué te hice venir

Lj: es sobre la carta que tenía el lince supongo

Sh: si preferí discutir esto más directamente que confiarle la información al mensajero, veras el sello que está aquí impreso (sacando la nota) no lo he visto en mi vida, he revisado el registro de sellos de criminales y de bandas que pueden encontrarse por toda china y no aparece

Lj: si me pregunta yo creo debe tratarse de una firma más personal, si fuera el sello de un grupo de bandidos estos habrían sido lo que intentaran atacar a Oogway, lo más probable es que se trate de una figura particular que tenga algo en contra del maestro y no tenga los medios para realizar un ataque por si solo de esta magnitud, para encontrar a alguien así sería muy complicado mas no es imposible puedo enviar a unas patrullas a revisar la zona en la que supuestamente acampaban los linces y que traten de ver si la gente de los pueblos cercanos tiene algún conocimiento sobre este símbolo o sobre alguien que lo use

Shifu se quedó un momento sorprendido ante el desenvolvimiento del lobo como "jefe de policía", todo ese tiempo a cargo de tantas misiones distintas lo habían vuelto muy hábil a la hora de resolver crímenes

Sh: s-si, has… eso que has dicho y mantenme informado de la situación

Lj: como usted diga maestro (corriendo escaleras abajo hacia los cuarteles de los lobos)

Sh: ahora lo siguiente en mi lista, Tigresa

Mientras en la sala de capacitación Po estaba viendo a los maestros entrenar sentado en un extremo de la sala.

Po: wow, guao, huuuu, yayyyy…

Tigresa que había estado tratando de entrenar en losguerreros de madera, ante las expresiones de Po, torciendo los ojos paro su entrenamiento y de un salto se coloco delante del panda

Po: ¡WAH!

Ti: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Po: estoy… ¿viéndolos entrenar?

Ti: exacto ¿y deberías de…?

Po: estar… ¿entrenando?

Ti: bien dicho, así que levántate de allí y entra por que vamos a entrenar

Po: ¿tú crees que esté listo? Eso se ve mucho más peligroso que mi sala de bambú

Ti: no me hagas lanzarte

Po: ok, ok ya voy

Po dio unos tímidos pasos hacia la pista yendo hacia los guerreros de madera, esto llamo la atención de los demás maestros que uno a uno se acercaron y se colocaron a ambos lados de Tigresa

Ma: (en el hombro de Tigresa) ¿crees que pueda hacerlo? Se necesita mucha velocidad y no es cosa de principiantes

Ti: te apuesto una galleta a que lo hará sin recibir un solo golpe

Mo: yo le entro a esa apuesta, ni siquiera tú lo hiciste a la primera

Víbora y Grulla intercambiaron miradas de asombro ante la confianza de Tigresa en Po y se dispusieron a mirar al panda

Po con mucho cuidado dio un suave golpe a una de los "brazos" de los guerreros provocando una respuesta inmediata, que paro respiro suavemente y dio un golpe con un poco más de fuerza parándolo también, prosiguió con dos golpes, esquivando el primero y contrarrestando el segundo, empezó a avanzar entre los guerreros golpeando esquivando y bloqueando, mientras los maestro observaban boquiabiertos menos Tigresa que una vez más observaba con orgullo a su alumno, Po termino en el centro de los guerreros deteniéndose arriba de dos de ellos en un Split impidiéndolos moverse por su peso.

Po: ¡mae-Tigresa mira!

Ti: muy bien Po, ahora ven a acá

Cerrando sus piernas se impulsó en salto cayendo delante de los maestros

Po: ¡tara! Que tal lo hice

Ti: bien, ves que no pasa nada al estar hecho de una material más pesado es más lento que el circuito de bambú, estoy segura de que lo hará bien aquí

Sh: yo también

Todos: maestro Shifu

Sh: tienes una habilidad impresionante, aun habiendo sido entrenado, sería conveniente que no se esforzaran el día de hoy después de lo ocurrido ayer

Po: gracias maestro Shifu (inclinándose)

Sh: excelente guerrero, buen cocinero y educado además… todavía tienes mi bendición de salir con él Tigresa

Ti: ¡MAESTRO SHIFU!

Sh: es broma, tranquila, ¿que no puede un padre avergonzar un poco con su hija?

A todos les tomó por sorpresa la aptitud del maestro Shifu, tanto por la broma como por que llamara a Tigresa su hija estaban paralizados, Tigresa estaba un poco más en shock colorándose por lo que había dicho antes y por qué nunca solía tratarla así

Ti: s-supongo que si puede, p-pero no es adecuado m-maestro

Sh: cuanto has crecido Tigresa, realmente te has convertido en una señorita

Ti: ¿disculpe?

Sh: podemos hablar en privado por favor

Los demás maestros salieron de su trance y se movilizaron hacia afuera de la sala.

Sh: Tigresa yo… ayer estuvimos cerca de perder la vida a manos de esos sujetos y al ver cómo eran lanzados por los linces, pude sentir como recordaba los momentos pasados, vi como había sido yo como padre, siempre estuve presionándote en tu entrenamiento, siempre enfocado mas como tu maestro que como otra cosa, comencé a lamentar ello pero no lamente tanto como cuando hable con el Sr. Ping, él me hablo sobre tu visita el día anterior y tu platica con Po… Tigresa yo… quiero decirte que… te amo hija mía y que no hay mayor orgullo para mi cada dia que levantarme ver a la mujer en la que te has transformado parada en el pasillo al amanecer y pensar ella es mi hija

Tigresa estaba cerrando con fuerza los ojos, apretando los dientes y los puños, haciendo todo lo que podía para contener sus lágrimas, no podía creerlo así de la nada llegaba y le decía todo eso, aquello que siempre había querido, trataba de mantener la compostura

Sh: y quiero que sepas que de aquí en adelante hare todo lo que pueda para de mostrarte que tienes mi apoyo como padre más que como maestro, aun cuando se qu- ¡Ti-Tigresa!

Tigresa ya no contenía más las lágrimas estaba arrodillada abrazando al panda rojo, llorando entre gemidos

Ti: papá, ¿tú siempre… has estado orgulloso de mi?

Sh: siempre, mi pequeña Tigresa

Ti: (entre gemidos) jaja siempre fui… más grande que tu… no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por que tú digas eso, yo… te quiero papá

Sh: y yo a ti mi hija

Mientras los maestros caminaban afuera sin un rumbo aparente por el palacio

Mo: ¿de qué creen que valla a hablar Shifu con Tigresa?

Ma: se veía bastante… raro, nunca había visto a nadie así

Vi: no quiero sonar ruda ero probablemente sea porque no tuviste padre, a mí me pareció que sería una plática de padre a hija

Po: puede mi papá se comporta así en ocasiones… oigan, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

Po se detuvo unos pasos detrás haciendo que los demás se voltearan a verle un poco preocupados

Po: eso es todo el entrenamiento o vamos a hacer algo más divertido

Vi: oh no apenas y hemos empezado, ven síguenos

Arriba en el durazno el maestro Oogway observaba a los estudiantes correr hacia la arena de combate con entusiasmo

Oo: jumm esto podría ser interesante

En la arena los maestros habían tomado posición rodeando a Po, cada cual en posición de combate mientras Po en el medio solo esperaba.

Mo: este es uno de nuestros entrenamientos más duro y también de nuestros favoritos, serán combates cortos uno contra uno tras otro tienes que estar atento

Po: seguros que quieren hacer esto, quizás deberíamos dejarlo para cuando se hayan recuperado por completo de la pelea de ayer

Vi: no te preocupes iremos suave contigo

Po: ja ustedes son los que deberían preocuparse

Así empezó el combate entre maestros primero fue Mantis desde un costado, Po seguía con dificultad sus movimientos debido a su diminuto tamaño y este estaba conectando sin mucha dificultad hasta que en un movimiento de abanico Po golpeo a Mantis con fuerza y aprovecho para contraatacar con una patada sacándolo de la arena, escucho un grito desde arriba y vio como Grulla bajaba a toda velocidad haciendo una patada descendente que logro parar centímetros de su cara todo esto mientras la anciana tortuga contemplaba cerca de la arena el desenvolvimiento de Po, siguió Mono entrando con una patada lateral que choco con la misma patada del panda, con su agilidad salto y metió dos patadas en giro, Po logro parar una pero fue golpeado por la otra, girando por la espalda aprovecho que Mono no había terminado de aterrizar para sacarlo con una patada en giro, la tortuga asintió en aprobación, por último fue Víbora desestabilizando desde sus pies haciéndolo caer… lamentablemente encima de ella.

Vi: ¡Po quítate de encima!

Po: uy lo siento (levantándose) no fue mi intención

Vi: no importa, deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí

Mo: quería ver de que eras capaz por mí mismo, se nota que Tigresa te a entrenado bien

Oo: bastante bien en verdad

Todos: maestro Oogway (inclinándose)

Oo: guerrero dragón, me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo en el salón principal si no te molesta

Po: por supuesto que no maestro Oogway

Ambos maestros se dirigieron al salón principal dejando a los maestros solos una vez mas

Ma: muy bien… ¿qué sigue? ¿Aparecerá Mei ling para hablar con Grulla también a solas o el padre de Víbora o el hermano de Mono?

Vi: ¡YA MANTIS! "suspiro" ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? Este entrenamiento solo es divertido cuando somos cinco

Mo: y si buscamos a Gmork quizás quiera entrenar un poco

Vi: buena idea Grulla ve a buscarlo

Gr: ¿por qué siempre yo?

Abajo en el valle Gmork había terminado de dar las instrucciones a sus hombres llevaba algunos papeles que informaban sobre la situación a los guardias de la lejana prisión indicándoles cuando venir a buscar a los prisioneros, se dirigía a la oficina de correo con ellos listo para hacer su deber cuando noto a cierta zorrita corriendo hacia el

Lj: ¡Kitsu! Me alegro de verte ayer no pude volver lo siento estaba agotado tras pelea, iba verte luego de enviar estos papeles

Ki: no te disculpes, quería saber si… te encuentras bien sé que yo estoy bien no me paso nada a mí pero a ti- Lj: estoy bien

Ki: "suspiro" qué bueno y ya que nuestra cita se arruino pues… estaba pensando que podíamos ir a comer algo mañana, quizás unos fideos en el restaurant del sr. Ping

Lj: sería fantástico te parece si nos vemos allí al medio día

Ki: claro allí estaré nos vemos mañana (alejándose por la calle)

Lj: ¿en qué me quede? Oh claro los papeles (corriendo ahora hacia la oficina de correo)

Devuelta arriba en el palacio Po estaba frente al maestro Oogway que se hallaba a su vez delante de la estatua del dragón

Oo: te traje aquí porque creo que estás listo para esto, veras bajo otras circunstancias en las que yo no estuviera as aquí el guerrero dragón debería de quedarse a proteger el valle junto con los furiosos pero ese no es el caso ya que estoy puedo encomendarte tu siguiente tarea para avanzar más en tu entrenamiento

Oogway ejecuto el movimiento con su bastón haciendo que los pétalos de flor se levantaran hacia la estatua del dragón y con precisión dejo caer el rollo atrapándolo con su bastón

Oo: deberás iniciar un viaje por las 29 escuelas de kung fu, deberías iniciar tu viaje entrenándote aquí pero la maestra Tigresa ya se ha encargado de ello, así que deberás partir pronto hacia la ciudad de Gong Men donde entrenaras con los maestros Rino, Buey y Cocodrilo

Po: ¡¿Q-QUE?!

Oo: dime para estar seguros ¿cuánto tiempo llevas entrenando con Tigresa?

Po: t-tres meses pero maestro Oogway yo-Oo: tres meses por veintinueve escuelas, son ochenta y siete meses entre doce meses del año son… 7 años y 3 meses eso más lo que te lleve ir de una escuela a otra, (entregándole el pergamino Po) el contenido del rollo te protegerá y ayudara cuando más lo necesites

Po: p-pero maestro mi vida está aquí, quiere que deje todo atrás solo para entrenar

Oo: en tu viaje harás más que solo entrenar, además es parte de tu entrenamiento como guerrero dragón y siete años es poco tiempo, en un principio pensaba que tu viaje debía durar 29 años contando tu entrenamiento aquí pero ve que la habilidad del guerrero dragón para aprender va más allá de lo normal

Po: ¿de verdad es necesario hacer esto?

Oo: si, es por el bien de toda China que debes de hacer esto

Po: yo supongo que voy a empacar

Oo: nadie a dicho que debes partir hoy

Po: ¿en serio?

Oo: partirás mañana

Po: … "suspiro" claro

NOTA DEL AUTOR

bien eso es todo por hoy, espero que les gustara el cap por favor dejen una review con su opinion, toca responder a las reviews que no podia contestar del capitulo anterior

shanya

por favor enviame un privado cuando publiques tu historia, estoy deseando leerla y en cuanto al cambio de nombre pues no importa yo mismo me cambi el nombre al poco tiempo de llegar

Fanatico Z

ansio ver tu opinion sobre este cap espero que te gustara


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Cap 19

Un largo silencio se presentó entre los dos, el maestro Oogway espero tranquilamente a que el guerrero entendiera la situación antes de volver a hablar

Oo: sé que es difícil Po, pero es necesario que inicies este viaje cuanto antes, puedo ver en el más que un viaje de entrenamiento es algo que te abrirá las puertas a mucho más de lo que ahora puedes imaginar, así que te pido que confíes en mí, por favor

Po: está bien, lo hare

Oo: bien, ahora antes de que te vayas tengo algo más que entregarte sígueme

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca del palacio conde habían cientos de pergaminos, clasificados bajo distintos aspectos, técnicas de curación, técnicas altamente dañinas, manejo de armas de todo tipo y por supuesto los mil royos del kung fu. Buscando con paciencia mirando de un lado a otro Oogway se dirigió hacia su recién ubicado objetivo, un royo de tapa azul claro, pequeño, de un tamaño similar al royo del dragón.

Oo: ten ábrelo (entregándole el royo a Po) ¿vez esa posiciones dibujadas en el pergamino?

Po: aja

Oo: esa secuencia de movimientos solo podrás realizarla cuando logres alcanzar el máximo nivel en concentración del kung fu, la paz interior

Po: paz interior y ¿eso que es? Es como un poder especial invencible o una técnica secreta increíble o un estado en el que seré invulnerable

Oo: jeje no Po, la paz interior no es un estado ni un poder ni una técnica es algo que estará dentro de ti siempre una vez que logres alcanzarlo, estos pasos que ves aquí solo son un medio para transmitir desde tu interior al exterior de tu cuerpo esa paz, esa concentración

Po: (viendo el pergamino) aquí dice que necesito… ¿una gota de agua?

Oo: para empezar si, más adelante podrías hacerlo con cosas más peligrosas

Po: y en cuanto el pergamino del dragon…

Oo: ¿sí?

Po: ¿me puede decir que hace otra vez?

Oo: cuando lo abras veras en él lo único en lo que necesitas creer para superar cualquier obstáculo en tu camino

Po: ¿y lo puedo abrir aquí? O ¿se lo puedo mostrar a… alguien más?

Oo: es tuyo puedes hacer lo que quieras con él

Po: ¿en serio? ¿No hay nada como un código o alguna maldición mística?

Oo: juju no, es tuyo ahora tú decides que hacer con él y a quien compartir su secreto

Po: (se de alguien a quien podría interesarle) bien aquí voy

Con fuerza logro abrir el tubo donde estaba contenido el rollo y con cuidado lo desplego, no había nada más que su reflejo en el papel dorado, le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Oogway quien sonriendo al ver el no entender del panda solo le señalo el pergamino indicándole que viera mas detenida mente

Po: (¿veras lo único en lo que necesitas creer?)… soy… ¿yo?

Oo: aja

Po: ¿eso es todo? ¿Creer en mí mismo?

Oo: si, el poder ya está dentro de ti, eres tu quien se encarga, como guerrero dragón, de dejarlo salir, si crees que puedes no habrá nada que no puedas hacer

Po: yo… creo que iré a descansar un poco maestro (dejando la sala luego de inclinarse ante Oogway)

Pero Po no fue a descansar fue escaleras abajo a hablar con la persona que más necesitaba saber de la situación en ese momento… su Padre, llego a una atareada tienda de fideos los clientes se emocionaron al ver al recién nombrado guerrero dragón pero se tornaron preocupados al ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro, el Sr. Ping salió a ver a que se debía tanto alboroto, al ver a su hijo alegremente corrió a su encuentro, esto le dolió aún más a Po quien separo a su padre con cuidado indicándole que debía de hablar con él a solas.

Arriba en el palacio había vuelto a la cocina donde ahora se encontraban esperando los maestros para almorzar, Grulla había vuelto y al no encontrar Gmork por ninguna parte decidieron tomar un descanso antes de volver a entrenar, en eso llegaba Tigresa sonriendo, con los ojos rojos y terminando de limpiarse la nariz.

Mo: ¿pero qué te paso?

Ti: algo muy bueno, yo hablé con mi padre un largo rato

Todos: ¡¿padre?!

Ti: si, con Shifu

Todos se cruzaron las miradas y ante su reacción Tigresa procedió a explicarles lo sucedido, lo ocurrido la había dejado abierta a compartir con sus compañeros su experiencia. Estos estaban felices de ver a su amiga tan calmada y en lugar de su expresión rígida una sonrisa muy cálida.

Po por su parte se dirigía ahora al palacio, había terminado de hablar con su padre y había dejado abajo lista una mochila con sus cosas, no habría necesidad de llevarla al palacio había decidido irse temprano el día siguiente, podría llegar a un pueblo cercano justo al atardecer y descansar para reanudar su recorrido el siguiente día. Inicio su ascenso escaleras arriba, un lento ascenso. S u sueño se había cumplido, ¿ahora tendría la vida que siempre soñó?, no algo hacía falta, algo que no acababa de notar, se sentó en la cima de los escalones a mirar a la distancia.

El día había cambiado de soleado a nublado con algunos hoyos en el cielo por los que se asomaba una estela de luz, se quedó allí mirando al cielo, algo faltaba, pensaba él, pero no lograba dar con que era, paso un par de horas meditando, distraído casi no noto como una figura se acercaba subiendo las escaleras, levanto la mirada, él estaba ya allí delante suyo, con una mirada que reflejaba un sentimiento de pena como si lamentara lo sucedido como si tratara de entender por lo que pasaba, con la orejas agachadas se sentó el lobo al lado del panda.

Lj: dicen en el pueblo que te marchas, ¿es cierto?

Po: ¿mi padre?

Lj: tu padre, algo acerca de que tienes que ir a correr el riesgo de que te maten por toda china

Po: le dije que solo iría a entrenar

Lj: ¿tu deber como el guerrero dragón he? Curioso, ni siquiera te he felicitado por ello, menudo amigo estoy hecho

Po: ¿mejor tarde que nunca no?

Lj: ¿cómo lo estás tomando?

Po: es difícil, ¿sabes?, tendré que dejar todo atrás y recién llegue hasta acá arriba, nunca lo imagine de esta manera

Lj: ¿Qué solías creer que pasaría?

Po: pensé que… esperaba vivir aquí con los furiosos, entrenar AQUÍ, no que tendría que irme, claro que tampoco esperaba ser el guerrero dragón pero… lo soy

Lj: (poniéndole una pata en el hombro) puede que no signifique mucho, pero todo va estar bien Po, ya lo veras terminaras con todo esto y volverás con todos nosotros, los furiosos, tu padre Kitsu y yo te estaremos esperando, es más podríamos visitarte un día, tú dices a donde te diriges y vamos hacia allá nos quedamos una semana o tres y pues…

Po: nos volvemos a separar, si ya había pensado en algo así, pero quizás sea mejor si solo nos escribimos, además el viaje sería peligroso para papá, por cierto Gmork quiero pedirte un favor

Lj: adelante

Po: quiero que cuides de mi padre, ve a su negocio una o dos veces al día tan solo para ver si esta bien, no es necesario que te pongas a atender clientes

Lj: dalo por hecho

Po: también hay algo que quiero que entregues te daré los detalles mañana

De repente un gruñido proveniente de la barriga de Po cortó el momento

Po: creo que es hora de que valla a almorzar, te veo mañana en la mañana

Lj: estaré allí

Ya estaba atardeciendo el sol había empezado a ponerse en el horizonte, el lobo se dirigió escaleras abajo a los cuarteles para almorzar mientras Po caminaba hacia la cocina, desde donde podía oír a los maestros terminando de comer.

Ti: por fin llegas, no podíamos esperarte más así que comimos, ten te guarde sopa y una galleta, Mono y Mantis invitan

Po: gracias… (Están todos aquí eso lo hará más fácil) escuchen hay algo que tengo que deciros

Vi: ¿de qué se trata?

Po: me han asignado, por así decirlo, mi primera tarea como guerrero dragón… yo… esto es difícil… me voy a ir de viaje a entrenar

Ti: ¿¡QUE!?

Po: debo ir a las academias de kung fu de toda china, por algo así como menos de ocho años contando lo que me tome viajar entre un lugar a otro, serian un poco mas de 7 años y medio

Ti: p-pero no puedes irte acabas de llegar, en todo caso tendrías que hacer tu entrenamiento aquí primero y-Po: ese es el asunto, yo ya termine mi entrenamiento aquí… contigo, tú me entrenaste durante todo este tiempo y según el maestro Oogway ese entrenamiento fue más que suficiente para dar los primeros pasos en mi viaje así que yo… me voy mañana

Tigresa sentía el corazón encogérsele mas tras cada palabra del panda, una sensación subía por su garganta sus ojos le estaban volviendo a doler, bajo la mirada cerro los ojos y se dirigió a Po en un abrazo

Ti: y-yo… estoy muy feliz por ti, debe ser… difícil para ti… dejarnos, pero… estoy feliz de que hayas logrado tu sueño

Con una profunda respiración en el hombro de Po, Tigresa recupera su compostura, lo sienta en la silla y lo ínsita a que coma, con una triste sonrisa Po se sienta y se dispone a comer sus fideos. Los demás dándose cuenta de que la situación se ha tornado privada, se disculpan antes de salir de la cocina en dirección a los dormitorios.

Ti: ¿ya les has dicho a tu padre?

Po: si, no lo tomo muy bien, sugirió que me fuera con él que dejara el rollo y demás cosas aquí y que fuéramos hasta el otro extremo de china a iniciar una nueva vida, pero no puedo hacer eso

Ti: ¿el rollo? ¿Qué rollo?

Po: ¡oh sí! Lo olvidaba (buscando algo en su pantalón) mire

Ti: ¿el rollo del dragón? ¿Cuándo te lo dieron?

Po: esta mañana, Oogway me lo dio para que iniciara mi viaje

Ti: se ve más pequeño de cerca

Po: ¿quiere verlo?

Ti: ¿Qué? ¡No! Está prohibido

Po: solo una miradita

Ti: no, no puedo mirar

Po: pero el rollo-Ti: ¡No! Po: esta-Ti: no te escucho soy de palo tengo orejas de-Po: ¡vacío!

Ti: ¿vacío?

Po: mírelo usted misma (sacando el pergamino del tubo) lo ve

Ti: ¿y significa algo?

Po: Oogway me dijo que en él se ve lo único en lo que debe creer para lograr tus metas… o algo asi

Ti: pero yo solo me veo a mi

Po: exacto

Ti: ¿es en serio? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Confianza?

Po: sip

Ti(susurrando): que bueno que no me lo dieron directamente o abría destruido el templo en un ataque de frustración

Po: ¿Qué?

Ti: nada, no dije nada

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre los dos a medida que Po terminaba su comida, comió su galleta y quedo mirando a la mesa pensando en lo que haría, en lo que quería hacer, levanto la mirada hacia Tigresa

Po: Tigresa

Ti: s-si

Po: quiero que sepas que… te voy a extrañar a ti más que a nadie

Ti: (poniendo su pata en el hombro de Po) yo también te extrañare, eres… mi mejor amigo… y no quiero que nada malo te pase… así que… prométeme que tendrás cuidado allá afuera

Po: lo tendré, muchas gracias, creo que lo mejor es que me valla a dormir, mañana saldré temprano

Ti: si, si quieres adelántate, yo limpiare la mesa

Po se dirigió lentamente hacia los dormitorios sin darse cuenta que al doblar la esquina Tigresa salía corriendo en la otra dirección del pasillo, atravesando el palacio en dirección al bosque, con el impulso que llevaba conecto el primer golpe contra un árbol, un sonido seco se oyó en la distancia seguido de un rugido desgarrador, mas golpes se podían escuchar a lo lejos, los rugidos poco a poco dieron lugar a sollozos, los golpes por su parte no paraban, cada vez eran más rápidos, todos enfocados en el tronco del árbol, hasta que de repente seria por la frustración seria por el cansancio uno de los golpes fallo haciendo caer a la maestra por la pérdida de equilibrio. Se arrodillo ya no le importaba contener las lágrimas, furiosa golpeaba el suelo con ganas, tan sumida estaba en su desate de ira que no noto que alguien la veía, su amiga.

Vi: ¿ya terminaste?

Ti: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Vi: que dejes de hacer esta tontería, que le digas cómo te sientes

Ti: ¿para que se quede aquí?, eso no es lo que él quiere, él quiere ser un maestro de kung fu y yo no voy a impedirle eso, por un sentimiento egoísta que tenga

Vi: eso no es verdad, lo que él quiere es estar aquí contigo, yo lo se

Ti: no mientas, el mismo me dijo que su sueño era llegar a esto, a entrenar aquí, a ser tal como nosotros

Vi: y vivir con nosotros, contigo, él te corresponde Tigresa, nos pidió que no te dijéramos pero tu tienes que decirle, solo así se quedara, no dejes que se valla solo porque tienes miedo

Ti: yo no tengo miedo

Vi: claro que sí, si no tuvieras miedo le hubieras dicho cómo te sientes hace mucho, no te lo habrías guardado dentro de ti esperando a que se desvaneciera como si nada

Ti: ¿entonces qué? voy y le digo "Po estoy enamorada de ti y quiero que dejes pasar la oportunidad de tu vida para que estés conmigo"

Vi: no tiene que ser así, pídele ir con él

Ti: entrenamiento de guerrero dragón, ¿te suena? debe ir solo

Vi: nadie nunca dijo que debía de ir solo

Ti: pues yo creo que si es SU entrenamiento, no el mío yo me quedare aquí y él se ira

Vi: ¿y si en el viaje conoce a alguien? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Ti: pues bien por él (volteándose y empezando a correr a cuatro patas)

Vi: ¿a dónde vas?

Pero Tigresa no respondió solo corrió abajo al valle, sin decir palabra hasta llegar a un lugar donde sabia tendría refugio esa noche, las nubes oscuras en el cielo desataron su contenido al igual que los ojos de la felina.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y por favor dejen reviews

toca ahora contestar las reviews del capitulo anterior

YaelitaWolf: ¡objecion! ¡esa es una palabra! la verda empese a escribirlo en cuanto termine el anterior igual que con este, solo que pase dos dias sin escribir nada por vago

Fanatico Z: me alegro de que te gustara tanto el capitulo 18 y pues espero que este tambien te gustara, dejame tu opinion sobre el final

W.A.B WARRIOR: pues si creo que Oogway seria un poco mas suave, debido a eso lo "suavise" un poco para este cap... o eso espero, en cuanto a Tigresa pues... yo le daria 25 años, por lo que parece cuando esta en el orfanato y lo que dice en el bote cuando van hacia Gong men en KP 2, a lo mucho 3 años mayor que Po, pero preferiria que tubiera su misma edad

Natubis: bueno, este no tiene mucho de tierno (por no decir nada) y en cuanto Gmork y Kitsu pues ya sera hasta el siguiente cap, ¿ya probaste iniciando sesion de otra forma?

shanya: espero que tu mano se recupere pronto, se lo que se siente (mas o menos) yo practico taekwondo y tengo lesionado el hombro por dar un mal golpe, gracias por los besos y abrazos te los contesto con otros besos y abrazos


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Cap 20

Tigresa despertó al sentir la calidez del sol en su rostro, pardeo un poco dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar del que provenía la luz, logrando distinguir las figuras de sus compañeros en el horizonte… ¿junto un Mantis gigante?

Ti: el cuarto de Po… oh no, ¿qué hora es? ¡Se me hace tarde para despedir a Po!

Corriendo bajo las escaleras del restaurante de fideos

Sp: Tigresa que bueno que despierta ¿quieres desayunar?

Ti: ¡no hay tiempo tengo que subir a despedir a Po!

Sp: pero el vendrá aquí a por sus cosas, ¿ves? Dejo su mochila lista

Ti: sería muy difícil de explicar, ¡hasta luego señor Ping! (corriendo en cuatro patas a toda velocidad)

El Sr. Ping dejo salir un ligero suspiro, la noche anterior había llegado muy agitada, no había querido hablar de que le ocurría solo pidió subir a dormir para resguardarse de la lluvia que estaba pronta a caer.

Al fin Tigresa logro alcanzar el salón de los héroes esperando no haber llegado demasiado tarde, solo para ver a un panda siendo sofocado en un abrazo de grupo por parte de los furiosos y Gmork.

Vi: estoy segura de que ya va a llegar solo espera un poco mas

Po: ya en serio que era un broma, si la espero si la espero

Ti: "ejem" (provocando que el amontonado grupo tropezara y se cayera) ¿no te ibas a ir sin despedirte oh si?

Po: jamás (tomándola de las patas… superiores) como ya te dije a ti te voy a extrañar más que a nadie Tigresa

Ti: no te pongas todo sentimental ahora, que para eso estabas ayer con las malas noticias, sonríe quiero ver esa dulce sonrisa de panda (Po sonríe) así está mejor… ese mí amigo, ahora anda tu papá te está esperando abajo con tu mochila

Po: cierto, bueno adiós a todos (caminando hacia atrás) y no olviden estar atentos les estere escribiendoOOOOOOOO! (tropezando de espaldas desde la entrada de la gallería, el guerrero inicia su doloroso descenso)

Tigresa empieza a tener una extraña sensación en la espalda se voltea para ver cinco pares de ojos acusadores

Ti: jeje, esto… ¿alguien sabe dónde están el maestro Oogway y el maestro Shifu?

Vi: ya se despidieron y a diferencia de alguien tuvieron un poco más de tacto al hablar con él

Ti: si pues yo ya tuve mi charla con él anoche no había necesidad de armar un una escena

Ma: ¡oh vamos! ¿Vas a dejar que se valla así sin más? ¿Qué clase de enamorada eres?

Ti: (volteando a ver fríamente al grupo) ¡NO-ME-PRO-VO-QUEN! (se aleja caminando por el pasillo)

Mo: creo que el perder a Po le a provocado un trastorno de personalidad

Arriba en el durazno dos maestros veían el terminar del rebotar del guerrero.

Sh: ¿está seguro de que esto es lo correcto maestro?

Oo: oh si, completamente, todo se pondrá en movimiento en un par de días

Sh: ¿e-en un par de días?, ¡maestro! ¿Me está ocultando algo de nuevo?

Oo: ¿oh lo estoy Shifu? ¿Lo estoy? jeje

Sh: vuelva a acá y deje de jugar conmigo

Abajo en el pueblo Po ya tenía puesta su mochila solo le faltaba un detalle… quitarse a su padre de encima.

Po: pá… ya es hora

Sp: si lo se pero antes de que te vallas, quiero que me des tu opinión de este nombre "Fideos de dragon"

Po: ¿eh?

Sp: es un idea, creo que podría ganar más clientes si saben que el guerrero dragón se crio aquí

Po: ¿se escucha un poco raro no crees?

Sp: seguiré trabajando en el nombre y … Po… ten cuidado

Po: si papá (abrazándolo)

Po se separa y empieza a alejarse mientras la gente del pueblo en camino a la salida le ofrecen regalos al guerrero dragón mayoritariamente comida. Mientras muy arriba en la distancia una felina rayada contempla su partida.

Ti: buena suerte Po

Los maestros se dirigieron a desayunar, Tigresa había vuelto a la cocina para preparar la comida, nadie hablo mucho menos cuando la comida estuvo lista, Tigresa de alguna forma sonreía y aunque se veía similar casi de la misma manera que la sonrisa del día anterior, no era la misma, los demás se dieron cuenta de la tapadera, no sabían que decir, su líder, su amiga, su hermana estaba luchando contra ella misma.

Mientras los maestros se dirigían a entrenar, el lobo bajo las escaleras, tenía algo pendiente por hacer. Llego al restaurante de Sr. Ping para encontrar al ganso llorando junto al mostrador.

Lj: señor Ping ¿se encuentra bien?

Sp: NO "sollozo" tú eres fuerte, puedes "sollozo" ¿puedes traer a Po de vuelta?

Lj: (acercandose al ganso) señor Ping aunque pudiera y estoy seguro de que no puedo, no sería adecuado ¿sabe?, el escogió seguir la petición de Oogway y pues tenemos que respetar eso

Sp: si "sollozo" lo sé "snif" ¿quieres "snif" un plato de fideos?

Lj: tal vez mas tarde, Po quiere que le de mantenimiento a algunas de sus cosas mientras no está y me dejo una lista (desenrollando pergamino) muy larga de cómo hacerlo, así que mejor empiezo ya si quiero terminar antes del medio día

Subió las escaleras y chequeando la lista dio con lo primero

Lj: vamos a ver… desmontar y limpiar las figuras de acción de la ventana pieza por pieza (observa la súper articulada figura de Tigresa) por Oogway… va a ser una larga mañana

La mañana transcurrió tranquila en el valle, mientras más arriba los maestros entrenaban había alguien que lo hacía con menos ganas de lo habitual. Menos fuerza menos velocidad esto no pasaba desapercibido a la maestra que le ocurría, de un salto salió de los guerreros de maderas y se dirigió a la salida, Víbora hiso ademan de hablar con ella pero con un gesto de su ala su compañero le indico que no era lo indicado.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina se preparó un poco de té, quizás debía de ir a por Po, quizás se equivocó en su decisión pero… ¿y si no era cierto? Si Po no la quería, pero Víbora dijo (Vi: él te corresponde… te quiere a ti) ¿debía creerle? Ella nunca le mentiría con algo así, pero eso ya no importaba ya Po se había ido, debía de pensar en otras opciones.

De vuelta en la aldea, Gmork estaba terminando de ensamblar la figura de Víbora, había pasado la mañana desarmando y armando las figuras y solo llevaba dos, había logrado colocar la última pieza de la cola cuando el Sr. Ping grito desde abajo.

Sp: ¡GMORK AQUÍ TE ESTA BUSCANDO KITSU!

Lj: ¡la cita!

Bajando las escaleras se presentó delante de la zorra quien no se veía muy contenta que digamos.

Ki: ¿llegas tarde a nuestra cita y ya estabas aquí?

Lj: l-lo siento estaba algo ocupado con algo allá arriba

Ki: bien, te lo dejo pasar, Sr. Ping dos órdenes de fideos y una ración de dumplings por favor

Sp: enseguida

Se sentaron a la mesa y platicaron un rato, Gmork le explico del porqué del retraso, de las figuras de acción de Po y de su lista.

Ki: aun no puedo creer que se fuera, es decir siempre lo vi aquí desde que llegue, era tan pequeño, luego creció y era casi como el tipo grande y amable que es amigo de todos en el pueblo, solo que no era casi él ERA el tipo grande y amable amigo de todos en el pueblo

Lj: si también voy a extrañarlo pero volverá antes que nos demos cuen-Lobo 1: ¡AQUÍ ESTA!

Lobo 2: (llegando al restaurante) jefe, tenemos un mensaje importante (mostrando un pergamino)

Lj: (golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa) nunca vamos a poder tener una cita tranquila

Ki: ¿ya qué? Atiéndelos parece importante

Lobo: los aldeanos de una aldea a varias millas de aquí dicen haber visto el símbolo en varias ocasiones

Lj: que déjame ver eso (quitándole el pergamino de las patas al lobo 2)

_Al lobo Gmork líder de los lobos_

_Hemos encontrado indicios del símbolo en el pergamino de aquel que mando a matar a Oogway, los aldeanos dicen haber visto el símbolo en varias ocasiones en el rio blanco, algunos dicen que aparece en la superficie del agua, otros que se puede ver claramente en los troncos que salen a flote, aparentemente es un tema local de los pueblos que viven a orillas tanto del rio blanco y del rio negro. Esperamos sus órdenes sobre cómo proceder_

_Firmado Líder del escuadrón de búsqueda y captura_

Lj: (genial)

Ki: ¿qué sucede?

Lj: (dirigiéndose a Kitsu) los lobos parecen estar cerca de hallar algo sobre quien contrato a los asesinos de Oogway (dirigiéndose a los lobos) envíen un mensaje diciendo es que nos veremos en el poblado del rio negro, iré junto con algunos lobos a investigar para dar con el paradero de este sujeto, partiremos mañana en la mañana díganle al escuadrón de batalla número cuatro que este listo en la puertas del pueblo media hora luego del amanecer, pueden retirarse

Lobo 1/lobo 2: si jefe (dejando el restaurante)

Ki: ¿de verdad? ¿Mañana?

Lj: normalmente me iría hoy pero tengo un asunto que atender antes de irme y además quiero terminar nuestra cita

Ki: (ignorando el comentario de la cita) que emocionante, un viaje a los famosos ríos del ying y el yang, ¿puedo ir?

Lj: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque querrías ir en primer lugar? Vamos tras un sujeto que podría ser peligroso

Ki: podría, podría ser peligroso, ¿no crees que si fuera peligroso habría intentado matar a Oogway por su propia cuenta en lugar de contratar a los mercenarios?

Lj: pues...

Ki: está decidido voy contigo y cuando atrapen al sujeto nos podemos quedar en el pueblo y tener más… privacidad (acercándose sugerentemente)

Lj: (traga saliva) c-creo que p-podría hacer algunos a-arreglos

Ki: ¡sí! (abrazandolo) Serán unas fantásticas vacaciones

Mientras unas horas más tarde a alrededor de entre diez y veinte kilómetros (o lo que ustedes crean que pueda recorrer Po en seis horas) en un espeso bosque de bambúes

Po: muy bien, tengo que encontrar un claro veré el mapa y sabré donde estoy… y almorzare un poco

Tras muchos esfuerzos Po logra salir de entre los bambúes dando con un claro cercano a un poso de agua. Saco el mapa y su almuerzo. Aun sin abrir el almuerzo escudriño el mapa con cuidado.

Po: aquí dice que tengo que pasar por una especie de acantilados, montañas de nieve y luego un rio en bajada para llegar hasta allá… quizás si rodeara por aquí llegando al final del rio, podría saltarme toda la parte de escalar, he igual llegare Gong men solo que desde abajo y en unos cuantos días más, si buen plan, tiempo de almorzar

Los entrenamientos terminaron en el palacio, se había puesto ya el sol y era la hora de la cena en el palacio, Tigresa preparo la comida con antelación, había pasado la tarde pensando y recordando su conversación con Po el día anterior, comió antes que lo demás y se fue a dormir temprano, sin saber la preocupación que empezaba a causar en sus compañeros. Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando el crujir de la madera afuera de su cuarto la alerto.

Ti: ¿Po?

Corrió a la puerta y deslizándola con fuerza casi sacándola de lugar, desapareció su sonrisa al ver delante de ella a un lobo

Ti: ¿Gmork? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Lj: necesito que me veas mañana al amanecer en el salón de los héroes, se trata de algo importante

Ti: ¿de qué se trata?

Lj: te lo diré mañana pero tienes que estar allí pues me voy temprano en un misión

Se durmió no sin antes pensar en lo que tramaba Gmork, ¿que quería entregarle? pensaba, desvió sus pensamientos hacia otra persona hacia el oso que ahora dormía en un sendero antes de continuar su viaje hacia Gong men. Llegada la mañana Tigresa se levantó antes del gong y se encamino al salón de los héroes para encontrar al lobo de espalda viendo hacia las escaleras que daban al pueblo.

Ti: Y bien ¿que querías decirme?

Lj: (sin voltearse aun) ¿recuerdas que de pequeña solías decirme tío cuando Shifu no andaba cerca?

Ti: (algo incomoda) si, eso creo

Lj: siempre cuide de ti cuando me correspondía, te entrene te alimente, básicamente fui tu niñera una gran parte de tu infancia

Ti: ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto Gmork?

Lj: a esto (volteándose y mostrándole un pergamino) Po y yo charlamos un largo rato hace dos días, me dejo esto para ti Tigresa dejo anotado que no te lo entregara hasta que él estuviera a varios días de distancia, por si te enfadabas, pero tengo que partir hoy y creo que lo mejor es entregártelo, ten (dándole el pergamino) estoy seguro de que les hará bien a ambos

Ti: ¿Qué?

Gmork ya se había marchado bajando las escaleras dejándola sola con el pergamino. Lo desenrrollo con cuidado, era la letra de Po y se sentia su aroma en él, poco a poco leyo su nota.

_A Tigresa_

_Maestra, he querido decírselo antes de partir, pero me ha ganado el miedo, no quiero que sienta ofendida con esta carta pero quería que supiera que mis sentimientos por usted siempre han sido más fuertes que solo de amistad, desde pequeño he sentido una admiración por usted que va mas allá la que siento por los demás habitantes del palacio de jade, usted es única, es fuerte lista y hermosa... valla si es hermosa, este sentimiento ha crecido cada día desde aquel en que nos conocimos, me dio el honor de convertirme en su alumno y he puesto de mi parte en agradecérselo siendo devoto en mi entrenamiento, quiero que sepa que no estaría aquí de no ser por usted, voy a iniciar este largo viaje y ya que en ocho años pueden ocurrir muchas cosas tales pueden ocurrir que quizás nunca nos volvamos a ver así que aquí se lo digo, yo la amo maestra, por quien es y por quien a sido para mí, usted es lo mejor que me a ocurrido en la vida y me duele muchísimo separarme de su lado, quería que supiera eso, que la amo con todo mi corazón, ojala nos volvamos a ver para poder decírselo directamente._

_Po_

Con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas Tigresa releyó la carta una vez más, con un nudo en la garganta empezó a articular levemente repasando la carta una vez tras otra para terminar bajándola quedando viendo el amanecer con una sencilla y al fin honesta sonrisa en su rostro.

Ti: he cometido un error

**Nota del autor**

como siempre muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews del capitulo anterior, en cuanto a este no aguantaba mas tenia que escribir algo con humor o iba a terminar deprimiendome yo solito, estimo que queda capitulos para terminar. Por favor dejen reviews

toca contestar reviews

Fanatico Z: pues si ya leiste el capitulo veras que no paso y que si xD, hasta la proxima

shanya: de veras haces de todo, dale las gracias a tu hermano de mi parte y pues ya debes de haber leido el capitulo asi que ya sabes lo que ocurrio xD


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Cap 21

Sonó el gong en el palacio, cuatro de los maestros se presentaron a la salida de sus cuartos menos una que corría en esa dirección al haber oído el gong, ahora estaba allí al final del pasillo delante de los demás y su maestro con un extraño royo entre sus patas.

Ti: buenos días maestro

Sh: buenos días, ¿qué es eso Tigresa?

Ti: ¿esto? N-no es nada, es solo un royo que estaba leyendo, una novela

Ma: (viendo desde el hombro de Tigresa) tiene el nombre de Po en la tapa

Ti: ¡quítate!

Vi: ¿una carta de Po? ¿Tan pronto? Recién se fue ayer

Sh: y bien ¿que dice? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ti: no, no pasa nada malo pero es una carta privada

Vi: ¿en serio? (acercándose sonriente) y ¿que tiene para ser tan privada?

Ti: ummm… la receta de la sopa de ingrediente secreto

Mo: ¿nos mandó una receta de sopa?

Ti: aja

Sh: "suspiro" Tigresa ven conmigo por favor, los demás vallan a desayunar

Tigresa siguió a su maestro de vuelta por donde vino terminando en el altar de los héroes, delante de estanque con el dragón.

Sh: espérame un momento (el maestro izo un ligero movimiento con sus orejas apuntando a distintas partes de la sala) estamos solos, dime que dice esa carta en verdad

Tigresa empezó a colorarse a medida que intentaba encontrar las palabras para explicar la situación

Sh: Tigresa, puedes confiar en mí

Ti: … será más fácil si lee esto

Le entrego el pergamino a Shifu, este lo abrió lo extendió delante suyo y lo leyó. A l terminar bajo el pergamino y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido. La cerró junto con los ojos pensando un momento.

Sh: aquí dice… que… el guerrero dragón tiene sentimientos hacia ti

Ti: si

Sh: y ¿tu… pues… sientes lo mismo por él?

Tigresa desvió ligeramente la mirada una vez más sonrojada.

Ti: si y… yo quisiera pedir permiso…

Sh: permiso ¿para qué?

Ti: para ir a por él, quiero aclarar las cosas, decirle como me siento

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos, haciendo la conversación aún más incómoda de lo que ya era. Shifu aclaro su garganta y se acercó a Tigresa entregándole el royo.

Sh: tengo que consultar esto con el maestro Oogway, mientras tanto puedes ir a desayunar

Ti: si maestro

Se dirigió a la cocina tomando de nuevo por el pasillo de las habitaciones, pero se detuvo de nuevo delante de la habitación de Po, ¿y si el maestro decía que no? ¿Se quedaría esperando a que Po volviera? No, tenía que salir de allí, era demasiado tiempo para quedarse sentada esperando. Entro a su habitación puso el royo a un lado y empezó a empacar, solo lo que necesitara para ir a Gong men ya se encargaría de arreglárselas al llegar allí. Tenían una academia seguro sería bienvenida a quedarse. Ya casi tenia lista la mochila, pero estaba (una vez mas) tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de cierta reptil que había entrado a su habitación.

Vi: …ojala nos volvamos a ver para decírselo directamente

Tigresa se volteo para ver a la maestra leyendo el pergamino extendido delante suyo, se lanzo y le quito el pergamino, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Víbora la veía con una gran sonrisa de… extremo a extremo

Ti: no lo digas, no lo digas

Vi: bien, pero al menos dime que vas a hacer ahora

Ti: me voy del templo, le pedí permiso al maestro Shifu, así que voy a ir a por Po y pues…

Vi: ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Ti: ¡AUN ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ELLO!... (termia de cerrar su mochila)

Vi: si quieres puedo acompañarte, podría ayudarte a pensar en que decir

Ti: gracias pero prefiero ir yo sola

Sh: (desde la puerta de la habitación) de hecho no podrás-Ti: ¡¿Qué?!

Sh: …ir sola, el maestro Oogway te autorizo a ir pero debes ir acompañada, creo que Víbora y Mantis serán una buena escolta

Ti: p-pero y si mejor me llevo a un docena de lobos o a cualquiera pero a ellos no

Vi: que amable

Sh: con escolta o no hay viaje

Abajo en las afueras del valle, los lobos (y Kitsu), estaban adentrándose en el camino, se adentraban más y más, siguiendo el sendero de bambúes.

Lobo 1: (susurrando) ¿sabes por qué trajimos a la novia del jefe?

Lobo 2: (susurrando) quizás porque es la novia DEL JEFE, no se mucho sobre ella pero quizás sea una artista marcial destacada

Lobo 3: si es así ¿cómo es que no vive en el palacio?

Lobo 1: quizás esta retirada

Lobo 3: o podría ser una hechicera muy poderosa, piénsenlo no todo es fuerza

Lobo 2: o podría ser una ninja muy hábil

Lobo 1: o el fantasma de una chica que nos está ayudando en la misión

Lj: ¿o podrían callarse de una vez? Estoy tuerto no sordo y aquí ella se está riendo por todo lo que dicen

Ki: lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo, pufff ninja

Continuaron so travesía mientras a cientos de kilómetros de allí un oso despierta para ver una sombra que sale disparada hacia los árboles. Lo deja pasar por un objeto de su imaginación y se dedica a prepararse el desayuno. Cree oír murmullos por encima de su cabeza pero cuando mira solo ve ramas y hojas. De repente un sonido seco llama su atención se voltea para ver a cuatro femeninas guepardos de las nieves. Su la líder del grupo hablo primero.

Su: buenos días joven, permítame presentarnos somos las damas de la sombra, somos un grupo de bailarinas viajeras ¿le molestaría si le prestamos algo de entretenimiento?

Po: a mí, no para nada pero les advierto que no tengo nada para darles así que-Su: no se preocupe hacemos esto de gratis, es una práctica para nuestra presentación en el valle de la paz

Po: wow ¿van a presentarse allá?

Su: le molestaría sentarse por favor, así podemos acabar con esto rápido

Po: oh claro

Las felinas empezaron a bailar mientras Po no se daba cuenta tres más bajaron de los arboles aterrizando en cuatro patas para amortiguar el sonido del golpe, tomaron su mochila y se la llevaron detrás de unos arbustos.

Song: y bien ¿que es lo que trae?

Gemela uno: no parece tener nada de valor

Gemela dos: el gordito tenía razón no tiene nada valioso

So: ¿espera que es esto? (saca el royo del dragón)

Gu: mira esos símbolos seguro que vale algo

Song destapo el royo lo saco y lo extendió con cuidado delante de ella, probo un momento, buscando alguna señal de algo importante… nada

So: es un espejo plegable y uno de mala calidad seguro, este dorado no refleja muy bien, guarden sus cosas y déjenlo donde estaba

Gd: pero-So: no robamos si no es necesario o si no hay nada valioso ¿está claro?

Asintiendo devolvieron la mochila a su lugar dando la señal de que era hora de terminar el show.

Su: bien con eso termina el espectáculo señor espero que lo allá disfrutado, hasta luego

Po: ¡no, espere! Quiero preguntarles algo

Su: ¿si?

Po: ¿Saben cómo llegar a Gong men? Es que no me ubico bien en el mapa

So: (saliendo de entre los arbustos) ¿Gong men?

Po: ¿Cuántas de ustedes hay?

Su: lo siento no conozco la ciudad de Gong men, ¿tendrá algo en particular? Algo que no sirva de referencia

Po: ummm… tienen una academia de kung fu, con los maestro Rino, Buey y-So: son rinocerontes y bueyes ¿cierto?, si es así yo sé dónde queda

Su/Po: ¿en verdad?

So: si está a un día de aquí siguiendo el rio blanco

Po: si el mapa señalaba algo de un rio debe de ser allí ¿puedes guiarme por favor?

So: no lo sé, ¿Su?

Su: por mi bien pero no te retrases demasiado, iremos al campamento te esperamos para partir al valle de la paz

Po: bien, será fantástico pongamos en marcha ahora mismo

Ambos se encaminaron así, con la felina usando el mapa y guiando el camino hacia la ciudad de Gong men

Al dia siguiente

Se hallaban al inicio de un sendero que recorría una montaña, habían pasado la noche al pie de esta para no pasar frio durmiendo más arriba.

So: así que eres el guerrero dragón, pues no se te nota mucho que digamos

Po: es que me acaban de dar el título

So: ¿y tienes que ir a entrenar con un montón de maestros para lograr tu iluminación o algo asi?

Po: podría decirse

So: debe ser fantástico, tener un lugar asi para vivir, nada de andarse metiendo en líos solo entrenar ayudar a la gente

Po: es mucho más que eso

So: lo se pero no puedo evitar pensar que seria genial tener una vida mas… limpia que ir de aquí para allá… "danzando"

Po: ¿por qué lo dices de ese modo?

So: a-aún tengo algo de sueño, ya se me pasara más adelante

Mientras Tigresa y los demás continuaban su travesía a lo largo de los acantilados. Llevaban un día de camino solo les quedaba un día más para llegar llevaban buen ritmo seguramente lograrían alquilar el boto por la noche y llegarían con el amanecer. Esto y más pasaba por la mente de la felina que solo estaba enfocada en su objetivo: llegar hasta el panda.

Ti: no puedo creer que me alla hecho traeros, vamos apresuren el paso

Vi: Tigresa, Po va a estar allí UN MES, ¿podrías calmarte un poco? Mira a Mantis, ya no tiene ánimos de hacer bromas

Ma: Tigresa y Po sentados en un BAH ya no es gracioso

Ti: supongo que tienes razón pero ¿sabes que es lo bueno de que seáis los más… compactos del grupo?

Vi: ¿Qué?

Ti: (con una sonrisa malvada) que son muy fáciles de cargar

Ma/Vi: ¿que?

Agarrando a ambos maestros, se colocó a Víbora alrededor del cuello a Mantis encima de la cabeza y empezó a correr en cuatro patas a toda velocidad por los acantilados.

Volviendo a en otro camino montañoso, dos figuras se mueven con lentitud entre la nieve y las empinadas subidas de una montaña.

Po: ¿estas segura de que es por aquí?

So: sí, he venido un par de veces a buscar suministros

Po: y no hay otro camino

So: lo hay pero hay peligro de avalancha y no creo que sea buena idea llevarte hasta allí

Po: jaja que graciosa, me recuerdas a una amiga mía

Hacia el atardecer atravesaron el camino de montañas y llegaron a su destino, una ciudad como ninguna otra con un hermoso cielo despejado y un prominente edificio que se distinguía entre los demás cerca del final del esa bella ciudad. Se encaminaron por las calles de la ciudad llamando claramente la atención pues era raro ver un panda por esos lugares. Y allí estaban en la entrada de la academia. Tocaron a la puerta esperando respuesta.

So: te dije que llegaríamos en un día

Po: muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí, de verdad, no sé cómo agradecerte seguro me abría perdido en el camino

So: si te interesa siempre podemos tener una-¿?: ¿puedo ayudarlos?

Se voltearon para ver la figura de una felina que llevaba un sombrero de paja cubriéndole el rostro a la vista de Po y Song.

Po: ah hola yo soy Po, soy el guerrero dragón y he venido a la ciudad de Gong men a entrenar con los maestros Rino, Buey y Cocodrilo en mi travesía por las academias de toda China

¿?: je, ¿el guerrero dragón dices? Pues lo siento amigo pero creo que estas

Ti: ¿PERDIDO? ¿Cómo que está perdido?

Maestro Rino: eso dice la carta que nos envió la maestra Mei Ling de la academia Lee Da, dice que el guerrero dragón se quedara un día para descansar, que debería de ser hoy, y que mañana vendrá en camino hacia acá escoltado por ella misma

Maestro Buey: pero no se preocupen Lee Da está a solo unos 3 días de aquí, llegaran muy pronto

Maestro Cocodrilo: son bienvenidos a quedarse el tiempo que necesiten

Con un suspiro de resignación Tigresa asintió, sabía que si se encaminaba hacia Lee Da lo más probable seria que no encontrara a Po en el camino siendo que había diversas rutas. Se dirigió con sus compañeros hacia las habitaciones, desempaco y se acostó a dormir esperando que asi el tiempo se le hiciera más rápido.

Nota del autor

Tenia pensado darles mas protagonismo a los lobos en este cap pero creo que mejor lo dejo para el siguiente

Queria aclarar algo en cuanto al tamaño de Kitsu, se que los zorros no son tan grandes como los lobos y en un principio habia pensado cambiarla a una loba tambien para que cuadraran las proporciones, pero luego recorde el capitulo de "owl be back" y a la buho que le llegaba a los hombros a Po y me dije a mi mismo a tomar por $ %& las proporciones animales esa buho mide mas de un metro y medio de alto, are a esa Zorra del tamaño de Tigresa. Es algo que me habia querido sacar desde hace tiempo, ahora si toca responder reviews

Fanatico z

tarde o temprano tendra que pasar, si no ¿que clase de historia de amor-humor seria? xD

Luntico

Gracias fuera de aqui hay muchos a los que no les gusta mucho lo que hago, se agradece el apoyo y en cuanto a Song... pues ya ves lo que paso xD

Lordyupi

Se traera algo entre manos esa anciana tortuga

sue29

cuando dices que el autor es muy puntual te refieres a mi verdad? xD yo tampoco le veia cara de malo al lobo jefe, es mi personaje favorito de la segunda pelicula, sus escenas eran de las que me daban mas risa, me alagas mucho con lo de que sea tan bueno como el de la peli, yo no me lo creo que sea tan bueno pero igual me alagas y si si voy seguir escribiendo pero te advierto que mi siguiente fic podria ser PoxSong


	22. Chapter 22

Cap 22

Los lobos habían llegado por fin a su destino, la aldea adjunta al rio negro, el nombre para ese entonces era solo un nombre, el rio era la cristalino como el rio blanco y los aldeanos vivían de él pacíficamente la mayor parte del tiempo, pescando o trasportando mercancía a las aldeas corriente abajo. Pero algo había cambiado desde hace un tiempo sombras en él rio en forma de espiral, sombras en los troncos sombras en el agua que indicaban peligro a los aldeanos, sombras que con el tiempo se habían hecho cada vez menos comunes hasta el punto de que solo aquellos que sobrevivían de aquellos días en los que aquellas personas temían a aquellas sombras aun temían al verlas y alertaban a los más jóvenes de la aldea. Y fue uno de esos ancianos el que hablo con los lobos y les indico hacia donde se hacían más comunes esas marcas. Kitsu se quedó en la posada del pueblo a la espera del retorno de Gmork mientras un grupo ya formado de nueve lobos se dirigía rio arriba por el rio negro hacia la división de las aguas.

Mientras en las montañas un panda trataba de relajarse y aprovechar lo que quedaba del día, se había colocado debajo de una esquina de techo cubierta de nieve y a medida que caia una gota el aprovechaba para tratar de hacer la técnica del pergamino, aun sin un verdadero éxito y mas cuando una felina lo miraba con carita triste a solo unos metros de él.

So: lo siento

Po: Song…

So: de verdad estaba segura de que era aquí y yo-Po: te dije que dejaras ya eso, de no ser por ti quien sabe dónde habría terminado (volteándose a verla) te estoy agradecido… será mejor que vallamos a dormir mañana será un largo día.

So: si, sobre eso… no podre acompañarte mañana, tengo que volver con mis amigas, lo siento Po

Po: ya veo, bueno si tienes que ir no hay ningún problema iré solo con la maestra Mei Ling

Tigresa había pasado el día haciendo algunos calentamientos con los maestro Buey y Cocodrilo, algo que la distrajera hasta el día próximo en que Po llegaría y le sorprendiera. Había escrito a Shifu sobre lo ocurrido pensando que seguramente estaría preocupado por ella en ese momento.

Al amanecer se prepararon para su viaje, Po ya tenía su mochila lista apenas y había sacado algo de ropa para cambiarse el día anterior. Salió a la entrada del templo donde Mei Ling y Song lo esperaban para partir en su redireccionado viaje. Descendiendo la montaña hasta llegar al mismo rio que habían seguido antes.

Mei Ling: este es el rio blanco, más abajo se encuentra el poblado que vive a orillas de este rio, más arriba esta una bifurcación, allí es donde los ríos del ying y el yanga se separan, aun mas arriba esta un poblado abandonado si vamos con buen ritmo podremos acampar allí esta noche, mucho más arriba esta la ciudad de Gong men, creo que podemos llegar en dos días.

Po: ¿bueno y que estamos esperando? En marcha

Iniciaron su travesía sin saber que en el rio vecino una pequeña manada de lobos avanzaba a ritmo similar un poco por delante de ellos. Atravesando el bosque corriendo cerca del rio atentos a cualquier señal de lo que estaban buscando. Pero no había nada, nada de esas extrañas sombras en espiral. Siguieron con su búsqueda hasta llegar a la división de los ríos. El sol se empezaba a poner en el horizonte y los lobos ya estaban improvisando un campamento en un claro separado una distancia decente del rio por si acaso.

Nuestro trio de héroes, seguían subiendo por el rio en dirección al poblado, ya había oscurecido pero la felina animaba al panda a continuar diciendo que podrían quedarse en alguna de las casas que había allí.

Po: ¿y por qué nadie vive allí? ¿Los habitantes solo lo dejaron y ya?

Me: ay muchas teorías sobre lo ocurrido en ese pueblo nadie está muy seguro de lo ocurrido ya que fue cosa de que un día la gente vivía tranquila sus vidas y al siguiente habían sido masacrados, algunos dicen que fue el monstruo del rio otros que fueron masacrados por un ejército, lo que si es seguro es que los pavorreales que gobernaban rio arriba parecían saber algo al respecto pero se llevaron el secreto a la tumba, nadie se queda demasiado tiempo como señal de respeto a aquellos que vivieron antes en ese lugar

So: esto, disculpa pero dijiste ¿monstruo del rio? Nunca había escuchado de un monstruo en estas aguas

Me: es una vieja historia que se cuenta en esta parte de la nación, una enorme que vive en el fondo de estos ríos y que solo sale a flote para ATACAR Y DEVORAR A SUS VICTIMAS!

Po: ¡AHHH!

Me: jajaja eres igual de crédulo que Grulla, hay como extraño a ese chico, vamos ya estamos cerca si llegamos a tiempo puedo terminar de contar la historia

Más debajo de su ubicación actual los lobos se estaban preparando para dormir, habiendo ya comido solo quedaban algunos platicando sobre lo que les esperaba en el día siguiente, varios nerviosos por volver a "ese lugar", aun con el tiempo que había pasado, con la vida que ahora levaban al servicio del palacio de jade nunca olvidarían el asesinato de un pueblo que habían cometido. Aun con el remordimiento de conciencia consiguieron quedar en sueño.

Habían llegado ya al pueblo, no había una sola alma en el lugar, las casas abandonadas, algunas abiertas de puertas otras con signos de haberse quemado hace muchos años, Po viendo el lugar no podía evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de él, una sensación de dejavu, de haber visitado ese lugar antes, ¿pero cuando?. Mei acomodo, sus cosas y juntando unos troncos pudo hacer una pequeña fogata, Po saco algunos dumplings que le quedaban del viaje, compartiéndolos con la maestra. Charlaron un rato, ella quería saber sobre el palacio como se encontraba Grulla, Po no pudo contestarle bien sus dudas, apenas si había pasado un días en el palacio, pero sabía que él maestro se encontraba bien, variando un poco la conversación terminaron dando de nuevo en el tema del rio.

So: (con una picara sonrisa) ¿y cómo es este monstruo del que me hablaste?

Me: ¿quieres volver a asustar a Po? Muy bien, pues la verdad es que nadie lo sabe solo se ha visto su silueta en el rio, se dice que es veloz como un rayo y que es capaz de acabar con la vida de varias personas en un movimiento. Dicen que a peleado con el mismo Oogway pero no queda nadie que allá visto esa pelea que aparentemente ocurrió hace décadas atrás quizás siglos, lo que si se sabe es que el monstruo llego aquí hace alrededor de sesenta años y que desde entonces para aca los ataques se han reducido considerablemente, ahora solo ocurre unos tres o cuatro al año como mucho.

¿?: Bonita historia, bonita historia si ¿quieres que te la cuente completa?

De el mismo rio surgió una enorme cabeza que se posó en la hierba fresca, poco a poco el resto del cuerpo de la enorme criatura empezó a surgir del agua, más larga que tres carretas se deslizo hacia ellos una criatura colosal de un verde oscuro y con un diseño de anillos en él estaba delante de ellos una serpiente realmente enorme que a su lado aria parecer a Víbora una lombriz.

¿?: Permítanme presentarme soy Annaki mejor conocida como el monstruo de rio

Me/Po: GAIUAUAUGUHAAO

An: cálmense no voy a comerlos, esto muy vieja para pelear si no es por comer y no creo que valga la pena pelear en desventaja, quise unirme a vuestra tierna velada aquí junto al fuego si no les importa claro

So: n-no adelante

An: (formando un circulo alrededor del grupo) ¿quieren saber mi historia? Es muy curiosa

Estaban atónitos esa enorme serpiente había salido del agua como si nada y se había recostado en el césped junto a ellos. Solo podían aceptar su petición de amistad ya que quien le dice que no a una criatura de su tamaño e historia.

An: verán todo inicio hace más de medio siglo, yo vivía en una selva más allá del horizonte cruzando el mar, era la reina del bosque, nadie se oponía a mi voluntad y nadie resultaba muerto innecesariamente, pero yo tenía que comer, una vez al mes pedía un voluntario para saciar mi apetito, un día un oso negro con cara blanca si igual que tu (señalando a Po) pero menos barrigón pensó que podían hacer mas que obedecerme y que debían de levantarse contra mi, ese maldito oso, lamentablemente yo no tenia aun el tamaño que me pueden ver en este momento, era grande si pero no pude lidiar con ellos, eran demasiados. Fui exiliada del reino, desidi viajar aun estaba en crecimiento pero sabia que llegaría el día en que seria tan fuerte que no habría quien sin importar el numero se me opusiera en la pelea, me adentre en el mar, mi familia tiene una muy buena capacidad natatoria, viaje al oeste y hacia el norte, pelee con criaturas aterradoras, con verdaderos monstruos marinos, unos con cabeza en forma de bote y millares de dientes y otros con varios brazos y picos como los de un ave rapas, fue un viaje terrible y completamente desperdiciado, me recupere comiendo algunos peces en la costa hasta que decidí lanzarme al ataque de un poblado tras otro no tardo mucho para que apareciera esa estúpida tortuga

Me: ¿Oogway?

An: si, Oogway, yo había crecido, el largo viaje por mar me había hecho fuerte y hábil de tantos combates para sobrevivir, podría haber vencido a cualquiera pero esa tortuga, cuando hice mi primer movimiento envestí con todo lo que tenia abriendo mis fauces solo para encontrarme con la espalda de la tortuga, un caparazón tan duro y macizo como la roca, mis dientes se rompieron algunos de ellos incrustándose dentro de mi boca, humillada me dirigi a un rio cercano antes de que pudieran atraparme, de alguna forma logre llegar hasta esta aldea antes habitada por pandas

Po sintió un extraño dolor una punzada recorriéndole desde el extremo de su cabeza toda la columna.

An: nunca pude comerme uno, eran demasiado gordos para tragarlos de un bocado, incluso con mi boca flexible, o y peludos llenaban este ríos de pelo, de allí que lo llamaran el rio bicolor, ying yang y otros nombres, junto con los ríos de mas abajo que también recibieron su nombre debido al pelo de panda que podía encontrarse en ello aun cuando en ambos podias encontrar pelo blanco y negro los aldeanos los llamaron asi, pero en fin, me recupere de mis heridas y pude volver a cazar, atrapaba algún conejo descuidad rio abajo cada mes, no quería volver a llamar la atención de Oogway, ya no quería conquistar, solo quería vivir tranquila, lo más tranquila que pudiera. Pero cuando me entere de que seria el cumpleaños de ese estúpido tortugon, tenía que hacer algo para lidiar con mi ira, un grupo de bandidos acampo cerca del lago y tuve una brillante idea

Po: tú… ¿eres quien mando a matar a Oogway?

An: veo que me estas prestando atención, te felicito, tienes buenas orejas para ser tan pequeñas, pues si yo lo hice parecía un grupo numeroso y fuerte pensé que quizás podrían tener más probabilidades que yo que había fracasado en el pasado, saque todo el oro que había vomitado de los cadáveres desde hacía tantos años y se los deje diciendo que era solo la mitad del pago y que tendrían la otra mitad cuando Oogway estuviera muerto el día de su cumpleaños. Desde el rio escuche los gritos de emoción y de cómo su jefe empezó a planificar lo que harían, ahora vengo y me entero de que un tal guerrero dragón venció a los linces, que decepción

Me: (tratando de ignorar la horrible historia de la serpiente) ¿así fue como te nombraron guerrero dragón? tienes que contarnos esa historia Po

An: ¿qué dijiste? ¿Él es el guerrero dragon? ¿Ese panda? ¿ese maldito oso? ¿Por qué que tiene tu estúpida familia de osos contra mí? Estoy harte de ustedes los osos, cuando vivian aquí era todo cantos y alegría hasta que llegaron esos lobos y los silenciaron para siempre

So: ¿dijiste lobos?

An: si lobos, sientos de ellos mataron a todo el pueblo (una imagen le llega a Po) y con un poco de suerte seguro mataban a este mastodonte, debi ayudar a ese pavorreal (Po ve un pavorreal blanco y cientos de lobos) en lugar de quedarme en el rio esperando para comer a los que fueran despedazados mientras otros huian (empieza a ver a su madre), pues sabes que me arte de estar en este rio viendo cómo pasan los años huyendo de Oogway (escapan de los lobos y el pavorreal), voy a matarte panda a ti y tus amiguitas sin importar cuanto me cueste (ve a su madre alejarse junto con los lobos mientras el se queda en esa cesta).

So: (dirigiéndose a Mei Ling) algo me dice que debiste quedarte callada

Rio abajo uno de los lobos que hacia guardia alerta y despierta a los demás, por los gritos que pueden escucharse en la distancia, se arman y visten listo para enfrentar lo que sea pues en misión o no ahora son la guardia del palacio de jade y es su deber proteger a los inocentes, como tal salen en la noche corriendo a gran velocidad siguiendo los gritos de histeria y auxilio que se escuchan no muy lejos rio arriba.

nota del autor

lamento el retrazo he estado algo ocupado y al mismo tiempo un poco flojo de escritura, esto lo he escrito todo hoy, espero que les guste, por si aun quedan dudas la serpiente es una anaconda y el oso del que habla es un oso de anteojos u oso frontino que habita aqui en Venezuela, no estaba muy seguro de poner a la serpiente de enemigo por que siendo honesto una serpiente malvada es muy cliche pero termino por gustarme la idea

queria deciros ademas que estaba pensando en 3 historias hasta ahora para cuando termine con esta, una de Pox Song para l que ya tengo el villano solo debo de pensar mejor la trama, una con Mono como protagonista de que solo tengo el titulo (La gran aventutra de Mono) y por ultimo una de PoxTigresa que esa si tendria que pensarla por que no se me a ocurrido nada original, todo termina iniciando con "han pasado tantos meses desde lo de gong men" no quiero iniciar asi por que honestamente ¿cuantas historias han iniciado ya asi?

ahora toca contestar reviews

Lordyupi

quizas mas adelante ahora es cuando toca otra cosa xD

fanatico z

como ya dije arriba quizas mas adelante y si si seguire escribiendo no te preocupes por eso xD

sue29

tengo planeados mas de dos eso tenlo seguro, me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y en cuanto a kitsu es lo que esperaria de alguien que es la novia del jefe no xD


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Cap 23

La situación estaba mal, muy muy mal, Mei ling distraía a la enorme serpiente como podía, golpeando sus costados y alejándose de su cola, la alejaba de Song que trataba de traer de vuelta a Po quien estaba en las nubes. Todo había llegado de repente sin el buscarlo o quererlo, es era su lugar de nacimiento trataba de asimilarlo cuando sintió un golpe en la cara.

So: ¡¿es que te has quedado sordo?! Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a Mei ling

Viéndola de nuevo la maestra intentaba lo que podía, sin armas la tenía difícil contra un enemigo así, era básicamente puro musculo aun con los años que tenia.

Me: ¿es que no entiendes? Han pasado décadas, podrías haber olvidado todo seguir con tu vida, una vida mas sana dejar de lado el odio y el rencor

An: cállate tu no lo entiendes, me quitaron todo… mi reino, mi hogar, mi orgullo

La serpiente se preparaba contrayendo su cuerpo en forma de varias "S" para luego lanzarse hacia la maestra a gran velocidad impactando en el deteriorado muro de una casa, Mei Ling salió del interior a duras penas mientras la serpiente la seguía. Po y Song corrieron en su auxilio, pero velozmente la serpiente se interpuso entre ello y de un latigazo tiro a Mei Ling al suelo enfocándose ahora en su objetivo.

Erguida desde arriba se lanzó contra Po, evito el ataque y se dirigió hacia una de las casetas solo para darse cuenta a medio camino de que la criatura no lo seguía. Se volteo y observo con horror a la serpiente enrollada alrededor de Song.

So: ¿crees que desperdiciare mi energía persiguiéndote todo el dia? Si esta chica es importante para ti y no quieres que la vuelva puré ven aquí ¡AHORA!

Po dudo un segundo y la serpiente apretó a Song haciéndola soltar un gemido ahogado por la falta de aire, ahora si, camino hacia ella esperando era lo que quería hacer. En un movimiento la serpiente se soltó de Song tirándola al suelo y se lanzó hacia Po en una envestida impactando de lleno en el esponjoso cuerpo de Po y enrollándose de nuevo alrededor suyo.

Recuperando el aliento Song vio lo ocurrido con las fuerzas que le quedaban tras la sofocada se levanto agarro su paraguas y recuperando fuerzas corrió hacia la serpiente para encontrar un gran bulto quejándose y luchando por comprimir.

An: ¿Por qué… por que no mueres? ¡Eres… demasiado GORDO!

Po: eso fue muy grosero

An: si no lo hago de esta forma será de la otra

Ahora sujetando a Po solo con dos anillos alrededor de la cintura empezó a arrastrarlo hacia él agua, de repente sintiendo un enorme dolor se volteo para ver al leopardo clavando su paraguas en el extremo de su cola. Con una sacudida se quitó la sombrilla y derribo a Song. Mientras Po luchaba por safarse, aunque su cuerpo le impedidia morir directamente por la constriccion se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Po: (piensa Po, piensa... USA TUS INSTINTOS)

La serpeinte se retorcio de dolor al sentir una mordida profunda en su cuerpo, se desenrrollo pero dejo su cuerpo sujetando a Po por las piernas preparandose para avetarlo al rio pero al voltearse se quedó petrificada delante suyo habían alrededor de diez lobos.

Lobo 1: ¡jefe mire su cuerpo, esas manchas!

Lj: si, son iguales a la del pergamino

Me: los guardias del… palacio de jade… ¡ESA SERPIENTE ES ENEMIGA DE OOGWAY, ELLA LO MANDO A MATAR!

Lobo 2: es la maestra Mei Ling y… ¿el guerrero dragón?

Lj: ¿Po?

Po: (colgado boca abajo) hola

An: lobos, igual que la ultima vez, ¿qué es que vienen a terminar el trabajo? Este panda es mío

Lj: nosotros ya no somos los lobos de aquella vez y ese panda es mi amigo suéltalo ahora mismo

An: oh en serio pues tómalo

Girando a Po sobre ella y agitándolo como una masa golpeo con él a los lobos, tirando varios de ellos al rio. Sin esperar a que se recuperaran lanzo a Po contra ellos, para envestir por su propia cuenta. Levantándose Po pudo apartarse de la serpiente se dirigió a la fogata debían tener que fuera útil para detener a la serpiente

Po: (reviso las cosas de Mei ling), un cuchillo pequeño, comida, una foto de Gruya… (las cosas de Song), una sombrilla pequeña, un diario, ropa interior de Son-So: (golpe) ¡no toques eso!¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo?!

Po: pensé que podría encontrar algo útil

So: eres el guerrero dragón tienes que tener algo que nos sirva

Po: (viendo su mochila) … puede que lo tenga

Aún quedaban cinco lobos en pie mientras los demás luchaban contra la corriente para volver a tierra, se posicionaron alrededor de tal forma que no los pudiera golpear todos al mismo tiempo. Pero la serpiente aprovechando su tamaño comenzó a sacudir sus curvas y a ondularlas a gran velocidad golpeando a tres de los lobos con ellas y dirigiendo ahora su envestida hacia los dos lobos que estaban en pie, atacando primero al que se veía mas débil, ataco con las mandíbulas abiertas haciéndole una herida profunda en un costado y aventando lejos. Retrayéndose dio un latigazo a Gmork que aprovechando su distracción se había lanzado al ataque, enviado unos metros hacia atrás se incorporó desarmado dispuesto a enfrentar a la serpiente, cuando un grito le desvió la atención.

Po: ¡por aquí, he, mírame! Yo soy a quien quieres, por mi tu plan no funciono, Oogway esta con vida y come duraznos mientras tu estas aquí

An: ¡TU!

Lj: Po, idiota, déjanos esto a nosotros

Po: no sé qué es lo que paso aquí, no puedo recuperar a mi familia, pero no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos

An: por fin sabré a que sabían los pandas

Se posición a ocho metros de Po, tensando sus músculos, acomodándose, era un blanco grande, no podía fallar de esta manera, no así de fácil. Po se acomodó en pose de pelea, pero no era su pose habitual. Respiro profundo, cerrando sus ojos verdes y abriéndolos para ver a los amarillos de su oponente. Vio a la serpiente retraerse, respiro una vez más, se lanzó hacia él, una gota era solo eso, una gota en su mente. Era como ver la escena en cámara lenta, se aproximaba, iba a impactar de lleno en su estómago, de no ser porque delante de él estaba la palma de su mano. Con un movimiento fluido pero firme apoyando su pata en el costado de la cabeza de la serpiente y girando sobre sus pies la lanzo hacia un árbol a unos metros detrás de él.

An: (recuperándose del impacto) me… me desvió, ¡el muy desgraciado me desvió!

Po: ju ju ju, funciono

Lj/Me/So: ¿que fue eso?

Con un alarido de ira la serpiente se lanzó una vez más hacia Po, quien ya preparado desvió su envestida una vez más esta vez hacia una casa cercana, impacto de lleno en la estructura ocasionando que esta se derrumbara sobre ella.

An: no puede ser, no de nuevo, ese oso, es igual a ese… ese tonto

Con los ojos inyectados en sangre se deslizo por la grama preparada para impactar esta vez con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Po ya estaba listo para terminar, ejecutando el mismo movimiento pero esta vez usando separando más los brazos para ocupar más del cuerpo de la serpiente la dirigió hacia una roca que sobre salía del rio, impactando de lleno y sintiendo como sus huesos y dientes volvían a romperse después de tantos años.

Sin fuerzas la anciana serpiente, había usado lo poco que le quedaba, ya no se podía mover, estaba semienroscada alrededor de la roca viendo a Po que se acercaba a la orilla del rio. Ese último golpe iniciado por ella misma había sido su final solo le quedaban momentos y sentía que debía dirigir sus últimas palabras a su adversario.

An: es curioso sabes, un oso al inicio un oso al final, es como si mi muerte estuviera en las manos de tu especie

Po: no tiene que ser así, te pueden tratar esas heridas tan solo tienes que dejar que-An: ¡no! Aun me queda mi dignidad, moriré con mi honor, has peleado bien, sabes si te soy sincera creo que solo he estado esperando a que Oogway muera, quería vivir más que él para sentirme al menos un poco victoriosa, siempre creí que cuando supiera que estaba muerto, cuando los linces volvieran a reportarse o cuando escuchara las noticias a la orilla del rio, hasta allí llegaría y moriría en paz, ahora veo que las cosas son diferentes ¿verdad? Y que debo pagar por los males que cause por décadas en mi antiguo hogar y aquí, adiós guerrero dragón quizás nos veamos en la otra vida.

Soltándose se dejó caer al rio una vez más dejando a la corriente llevar su cuerpo lejos, devuelta al rio, su hogar de siempre el agua, fue donde se crio, donde reino, donde se fortaleció, donde se ocultó, donde se sano, donde peleo y donde murió.

Po solo alcanzo a juntar sus patas en señal de respeto, despidiendo a la serpiente. Se volteo y corrió en dirección a sus compañeros a ayudar, vio a algunos de los lobos estaban heridos con los huesos rotos por el impacto de cuerpo de la serpiente, otro estaba tirado en suelo mientra Mei Lig le presionaba la herida para que dejara de sangrar y de repente fue tacleado por una forma peluda, gris y muy suave.

So: Po, eso fue increíble, eres asombroso, en verdad nos salvaste, íbamos a morir y esa cosa… guau te vez cansado

Po: si y quiero tomar una sies-

So: jeje, descansa Po

Desplomado en el suelo agotado por la batalla, yacía el panda ahora dormido mientras la felina se alejaba a ayudar a los heridos. En eso llegaban los lobos corriendo a cuatro patas por un costado del rio empapados hasta la coronilla.

Lobos: ¡JEFE!

Lj: ya era hora de que llegaran, necesitamos ayuda, que dos de ustedes se dirijan cada uno a un pueblo, y traigan a los médicos que puedan

Lobo 1: que paso con la- Lj: está muerta ¿bien? Terminamos la misión, ahora hagan lo que les digo. Y ustedes (señalando al resto) ayuden a su compañeros, descanzaremos en una de esa casas de allí.

Lobos: si señor

Me: yo no haría eso si fuera tu

Lj: ¿eh?

Me: por un lado la estructura esta vieja y creo que podría caerse si recibe mucho movimiento dentro suyo y creo que deberíamos respetar los espíritus de aquellos que vivieron aquí hace mucho.

Gmork guardo silencio viendo las casas recordando lo sucedido, desde ese mismo punto había dirigido el ataque junto a Shen, caminando unos pasos se encontró delante de la casa del panda que le había magullado el ojo, viendo el interior observo algo pequeño y esponjado, era un oso de peluche, estaba viejo algo raído. Volteo viendo a Po, se encamino hacia él y dejo el osito a su lado.

Lj: hablaremos de esto tarde o temprano pero prefiero que no sea ahora Po, aun no estoy listo pero lo estaré o eso quiero creer.

Ayudo a su equipo a colocarse junto a la fogata para tratar de dormir en espera de la ayuda, solo quedaba descansar, Song se posición cerca de Po con Mei Ling a su lado. Cerca del amanecer llego la ayuda, dejaron dormir a los demás mientras se preparaban para volver a los pueblos. Estando listos Gmork se dirigió a la maestra Mei Ling para encontrar algo que le hiso colorarse bajo su pelaje bruscamente. Song se había movido durante el sueño y tenía los brazos alrededor de la maestra y entre ronroneos mutuos…

So: Po… estas delgado… come mas

Me: Grulla ven un poco mas… cerca (muack) ¿eh? (abriendo los ojos de par en par) ¡pero que demonios!

So: ¿q-que pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me: ¿Qué estas haciendo t-

Callando a las maestras usando ambas patas, les indico que no hablaran y dirigiendo su vista al panda que aun dormía, les dijo.

Lj: no quiero despertarlo, nos vamos ya les dejare a uno de los médicos por si requieren algún tratamiento, si Po pregunta por mi díganle que lo estaré esperando en el palacio de jade cuando vuelva, seguro tendrá algunas preguntas

Me/So: ¿Qué?

Lj: continúen con lo suyo señoritas (alejándose)

Con exclamaciones de rabia pero en voz baja despidieron a los lobos y hablaron con el medico que era un chivo para tratar sus heridas no tan graves.

Nota del autor

un capitulo mas para terminar, pero cuando lo publique les dare una noticia especial que por como van las cosas creo que les gustara, por ahora solo decir que al final mi proximo fic si sera de Po x Song, solo escribiendo estos ultimos me han venido un monton de ideas  
a la cabeza, pero creo que cuando termine con este me tomare un paro en esto de la escritura para retomar bien mis estudios y preparar bien la siguiente historia que con algo de suerte sera igual o mas larga que esta, a si en este cap queria dejar alguna razon del por que no aparece en kung fu panda solo para que cuadrara un poco mejor de alli el dialogo del annaki, en la realidad que todos conosemos se entero de la muerte de oogway y dejo de luchar para morir tambien de vejes

p.d.:una cosa mas es que la anaconda y su ataque semejante a un cañon se me ocurrio recordando un capitulo del libro de la selva (no el de disney, el original cuya historia no es tan linda xD) en el que la serpiente que creo recordar era una piton atacaba a los monos de esta misma forma envistiendo con las fauces abiertas y se llevaba a varios al atacar

p.d.2: esa ultima escena con las felinas no estaba prevista solo se me ocurrio que seria una forma comica de cerrar el capitulo xD

p.d.3: por favor dejen reviews

ahora a contestar reviews

Lordyupi

jajaja seria interesante pero no creo que haa algo asi como poner a las tres a pelear ademas siempre me parecio que Mei Ling tenia una relacion mas para con Grulla

sue29

¿como has comentado dos veces? te entiendo en cuanto a que eres la unica yo tambien me siento asi por aca y gracias por el apoyo, quiero iniciar una historia con ella mas que todo por que me da mas libertad a la hora de escribir que con Tigresa sobre la que esta escrito casi todo lo romantico aqui xD


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Cap 24

Amanecía ya había llegado el día que había estado esperando y para el que se había preparado, lo había hablado con Víbora varias veces y tenía una idea clara de lo que quería hacer, yacía ahora acurrucada en el asiento del trono esperando la llegada del guerrero dragón una maestra naranja de pelaje rayado.

Maestro Cocodrilo: segura de que duerme bien allí

Vi: dijo que quería sorprender a Po cuando llegara, dejémosla ser

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, se levantó del asiento, salió de la habitación a contemplar el amanecer, sabiendo que en algún lugar el ya estaba en camino y que no tardaría en llegar.

Mientras tanto, a solo unos pocos kilómetros de allí, nuestros aventureros ya desayunados y habiendo iniciado su marcha hace poco, se despiden de una amiga.

Po: ¿de verdad tienes que irte ya?

So: me he retrasado demasiado en volver con mi grupo, pero descuida seguro nos volveremos a ver

Me: … si los dos tortolitos ya terminaron su despedida, ¿les importaría separarse? Quiero estar de vuelta en Lee Da para mañana

So: está bien (muac), cuídate Po (se aleja corriendo)

Po: (frotándose la mejilla) igualmente

Me: date prisa Po, no tenemos todo el día

Po: ya voy, ya voy, que te ocurre hoy, ayer eras más alegre

Me: digamos que me desperté con el pie izquierdo ¿vale?, adelante, la ciudad Gong Men no está lejos

Al mismo tiempo un grupo de lobos se dirija a su destino, llevando un paso lento por sus compañeros heridos, llegaron al pueblo del Rio negro cerca de las horas del mediodía. Los lobos heridos se dirigieron al hospital para terminar de tratar sus heridas previamente vendadas en poblado abandonado. Mientras Gmork se dirigía a la posada donde había dejado Kitsu para descansar.

Era un edificio pequeño, pero con varias habitaciones, con camas individuales para descansar con una mesita de noche en medio, sobre la cual había una nota en la habitación del lobo.

"Sali a dar una vuelta por el pueblo vuelvo más tarde.

Kitsu"

Bueno quizás era mejor así, le daría tiempo de escribir el informe de la misión, enviárselo a Oogway y cuando volviera Kitsu… ¿tendría que hablar con ella o era muy pronto para hablar de eso? . Sea como fuese se dedico a escribir lo ocurrido relatando como llegaron al viejo poblado para encontrar la lucha entre Po y Annaki y del final de esta. Habiendo terminado se dirigió a buscar un mensajero para el palacio de Jade.

Ahora muy, muy rio arriba el panda llegaba junto con su escolta hasta las orillas de (ahora si) la ciudad de Gong Men, recorriendo las calles la maestra acompaño a Po para asegurarse de que este no se perdiera nuevamente hasta la entrada del enorme palacio donde entrenaban los maestros.

Po: ya en serio no tenías que acompañarme hasta aquí

Me: o al contrario quiero ver tu expresión cuando veas el interior del palacio, seguro te dejara… impactado

Tocando a la puerta fueron recibidos por el maestro Cocodrilo quien antes de abrir les señalo a Víbora y a Mantis que se escondieran para que no hubiera sospecha alguna. Dirigiendolos hacia el interior del edificio les explicaba que el maestro Rino se encontraba en lo alto del palacio y que el maestro Buey había salido a buscar algo a la ciudad. Ya allí Po se sintió desfallecer.

Po: escaleras…

Me: sip, adiós fue un gusto conocerte (se aleja corriendo)

Po: (mirando al maestro Cocodrilo) ¿me ayudas a subir?

Tras un extenuante labor de subir arrastrando al panda cerca del final de las escaleras el maestro cocodrilo colapso y se tendió en el suelo a descansar mientras Po menos cansado por la ayuda extra terminaba de subir los últimos escalones de forma ruidosa alertando claramente de su presencia a la felina que aguardaba en la habitación. Llegando al final de las escaleras se tumbo para descansar un poco sin ver quien se encontraba sentada esperándole. Tigresa se levanto y camino hasta parase al lado de su cabeza.

Ti: hola Po

Po: ¡M-MAESTRA!

Ti: Tigresa (lo levanta del suelo) que me digas Tigresa, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Po: lo siento, ¿que est… estás haciendo aquí?

Ti: pensé que lo sabrías, yo vine por la carta

Po: ¿qué carta?

Ti: (enfadada) no te hagas el tonto conmigo (saca el royo), esta carta (y se lo muestra) la que me dejaste diciendo… pues ya sabes

Po: yo no deje ninguna carta

Ti: ¿q-que?

Po: no deje ninguna carta, me despedí de todos y en especial de usted, n-no había nada más que decir

Ti: no, no, escucha le dejaste este royo a Gmork, el lobo, diciéndole que me lo diera cuando te fueras, ¿si?

Po: no

Ti: entonces vine aquí por… nada

Po: ¿Qué dice la carta?

Ti: … … …. Que estabas en un grave peligro y necesitabas mi ayuda

Po: cómo iba a estar en peligro si… ¿qué dice la carta?

Ti: ¡nada!

Po: ¿ahora dice nada? Tigresa ¿qué dice la carta?

Ti: está en blanco, e-es tinta invisible, se hace con saliva de camaleón, conozco a uno

Po: ¡¿Tigresa que dice la carta?!

Tigresa sentía ya sus mejillas coloradas, si le decía se daría cuenta de que había llegado hasta allí por él, que sentía eso por él, pero si él no había escrito la carta entonces ¿todo era mentira? ¿No sentía lo mismo?... Y a quien le importaba, solo importaba como se sentía ella.

Ti: ten (le da el royo), dice que estás enamorado de mi ¿contento? (Po adopta su cara de sorpresa), si, vine hasta acá a decirte que… yo siento lo mismo ¿está bien?, estas feliz quería decirte eso y ya, pero como veo que no es tuya entonces mejor me voy, no quiero interrumpir tu épica cruzada por china, nos vem-MUACK

Po: (separándose del beso) no es mía pero si dice lo que siento

Ti: y-yo, p-por ti

Po: hey que le paso a la Tigresa enojada

Ti: ¡no te rías, esto es algo muy difícil para mí!

Po: allí esta

Ti: "sniff sniff" Po, ¿por que siento en ti el aroma de dos chicas?

Po:"glup"

Varias millas lejos de allí, un lobo regresaba de vuelta a la posada, donde alguien ya le estaba esperando leyendo un libro.

Ki: ¿adónde fuiste?, estaban tus cosas pero tú no

Lj: (sentándose en la cama) tenía que enviar una carta, ya atrapamos al "contratista", todo acabo bien en cierta forma, Po nos salvó el pellejo

Ki: ¿Po? ¿Dónde está?

Lj: ahora mismo debe estar en Gong Men… Gong Men

Ki: ¿te ocurre algo?

Lj: si… veras sucede que…

Ki: aja

Lj: hace tiempo yo…

Ki: ¿Gmork?

Lj: yo… le jugué una especie de broma a Tigresa y a Po

Ki: ¿en serio?

Lj: si, sabes que Po me dejo una lista de tareas especialmente larga para hacer ¿verdad?, pues yo escribo mucho y tengo muy buena letra, Po no tanto pero su caligrafía es sencilla, así que copie su letra de la lista que me dejo y escribí una carta de amor para Tigresa y la coloque entre su ropa sucia para que se le pegara el olor de Po

Ki: (dándole un golpe en el costado) oye eso no está bien, que tal si se enoja

Lj: estoy seguro de que todo acabara bien entre esos dos, se llevan muy bien, sé que a Po le gusta y que Tigresa es muy obstinada para algunas cosas así que necesitaría algún tipo de ayuda para decir sus sentimientos así que solo habrá que esperar

Mientras esa noche, en el palacio una pareja decidia que hacer para dormir, en la misma habitacion, si, misma cama, no estaban seguros

Po: puedo dormir en la colchoneta ya pase un par de noches asi

Ti: no, tu toma la cama, yo dormi en ella estos dias, te toca a ti

Ma: por que no duermen juntos ya lo hicieron una vez

Ti/Po: esto es distinto

Ma: como quieran pero si se ponen cariñosos traten de no hacer ruido, las paredes aqui dentro son de papel

Ti/Po: ¡MANTIS!

Al final acordaron compartir la cama quedando de espaldas el uno al otro, "dormidos" se acomodaron hasta dormirse en brazos del otro y despertar a gusto en la mañana

Tres días después en el palacio de jade.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la mayoría de los casos, los maestros habían vuelto de su viaje sin Tigresa, dándole el mensaje a Shifu de que esta había decidido acompañar a Po en su travesía, este un poco triste se dirigió a comunicar la noticia a su maestro.

Oo: así que fue con él ¿he? Pues que bueno todo salió como debía

Sh: ¿usted sabía que esto pasaría verdad?

Oo: me lo imaginaba pero debía cerciorarme de que fuera asi

Sh: ¿cerciorarse? Un momento, ¿usted… planeo esto?

Oo: el destino no se planea a Shifu, sucede, pero puede adelantarse o postergarse, preferí adelantar un poco las cosas

Sh: ¿por eso envió a Po de paseo? ¿para que Tigresa fuera tras él?

Oo: en parte (mirando una figura llegar desde las afueras del valle), aunque no pude haberlo hecho solo

Sh: podría por favor dejar de hablarme de forma misteriosa

Oo: ¿podria? Shifu ¿podria?

Sh: ya basta

Al llegar a la sima Gmork se encontró con una pequeña serpiente esperándolo en la entrada, un bienvenida de su viaje pensaba.

Vi: hey ¿cómo te fue? Capturaron al sujeto

Lj: si, podría decirse que si, como han estado las cosas por aca

Vi: bien lo normal, los chicos están tratando de hacer un almuerzo decente sin Tigresa o Po por aca, el señor Ping esta de buen humor, le cambio el nombre a la tienda, Tigresa quiere matarte

Lj: espera ¿Qué? Como que no está y porque quiere…? Vi: ¿matarte?

Lj: si, eso

Vi: dedujo que le diste una carta de amor falsa ¿es verdad?

Lj: pues…

Vi: bien ya se que contestarle en mi siguiente mensaje

Lj: no espera vuelve aqui

Mientras en la ciudad de Gong Men, un panda hablaba con los maestros que entrenaban en el patio, el maestro Buey con el maestro Rhino y el maestro Cocodrilo con Tigresa

Po: voy al mercado a comprar ingredientes para la cena, ¿quieren algo de alli?

Co/Bu/Rh: no, estamos bien

Ti: emmm... yo ire contigo, solo por ayudarte

Po: ya te dije que no me estoy viendo con nadie

Ti: (agarrada de su brazo) solo por si a caso

Co: disfruten su cita

Ti: n-no es... ¡gracias!

Po: ¿estas bien?

Ti: si, solo tengo que acostumbrame a todo esto

Y asi termina esta historia, al final siempre terminaran juntos los que deben estarlo, sin importar en que lugar, en que momento o en que realidad, las personas estan destinadas a encontrarse.

¿FIN?

NO

Comentario del autor

Bueno eso es t-t-t-t-todo amigos

lamento mucho el retraso he vuelto a la universidad así que estoy muy ocupado, por ahora no podre escribir como lo hice durante las vacaciones pero he aquí la noticia que había querido deciros, esta historia va a continuar, no ahora ni mañana, sino cuando salga Kung fu panda 3, entonces veré como unir los sucesos de la peli cambiando un poco su pasado tal como hice con las dos primeras para que encaje en esta realidad, así que espero que les guste la idea

**si preguntan por la explicacion de Gmork a Po: me lo guardo como una forma de dar inicio el siguiente cap**

como dige por ahora no podre escribir como antes asi que no creo que publique nada nuevo hasta diciembre, lo lamento mucho pero no tengo de otra

queria agradecer a todos los que me han seguido en esta historia, se que es un final corto y que algunos querian algo mas largo pero cada vez que escribia algo no me gustaba como quedaba asi que esto es lo mejor que pude sacar de todo este tiempo, espero que les haya gustado quisiera agradecer a todos su reviews y comentarios al respecto, de verdad muchas gracias por su colaboracion.

por ultimo contestar las reviews del cap anterior

fanatico z

a mei ling siempre la he visto con grulla que me disculpen los fanaticos del Gruvi pero se le ve mas cercana a el en los secretos de los maestros de lo que se ve a Vibora en las pelis y la serie de tv xD y en cuanto lo de tigresa vs song pues me lo he pensado y tengo una idea como incluirlo en el mi siguiente fic

sue29

no tan largo como esperabas ¿verdad?, realmente no tenia mucho para el final, ya que no pienso en un final-final todavia solo temporal y pues lo de Gmork creo que seria una buena forma de iniciar el siguiente arco argumental por eso dejo a Gmork guardandose el secreto

Lordyupi

tal como dije hay bastante de ello, pero tambien hay muchos temas que no estan tocados como tal, de alli que pienso hacer una historia con Mono de protagonista, no tiene ni una historia en español para el solito

D.D. Traveler

pues si lo son en la siguiente pelicula, si


End file.
